Le bal de notre vie
by Lokauu
Summary: - Potter, tu cours où ? - Ta gueule. - Toujours de bonne humeur. - Ta gueule, Malfoy. Ce genre d'altercation était devenue quotidienne entre eux. Mais si Drago avait besoin de l'aide d'Harry, y aurait-il une chance que tout ça change ? Septième année à Poudlard, la guerre est finie.
1. Chapter 1 : Le décor

Bonjour,

Je poste ici ma première histoire, c'est un Darry. Il y aura des lemons (yaoi) donc les bonnes sœurs ou les gens que ça dérange, dommage !

Je pense que je posterai un chapitre par semaine, j'en ai quelques-uns d'avance !

Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez-pas à me donner votre avis !

Et enfin, bien sûr rien n'est à moi. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ni rien de rien. Je ne compte pas me faire d'argent avec tout ça (oui la vie est dure).

ENJOY !

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Le décor**

\- Potter, tu cours où ?

\- Ta gueule.

\- Toujours de bonne humeur.

\- Ta gueule, Malfoy.

\- Trois mots, y'a du mieux. Je vais croire que je te mets de bonne humeur.

\- Ta gueule, laisse-moi passer.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? A ce rythme tu me feras un câlin dans 10 secondes.

Putain qu'il pouvait m'énerver avec son éternel sourire suffisant. Et ses allusions ... c'était le pire. S'il savait les pensées qui me traversent quand il parle de câlins, de baisers, de rendez-vous. Mais bien sûr il n'en a aucune idée. C'est bien pour ça qu'il fait de telles allusions ...

\- Potter ? Je t'ai demandé où tu allais.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, dégage.

\- A la vitesse où tu vas, la belette femelle a dû te promettre une pipe.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, maintenant laisse moi passer.

\- Ah merde, elle suce pas ?

\- Putain tu n'as que ça à foutre ? Je ne sors pas avec GINNY.

\- Ginny ?

\- La belette femelle.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil d'insulter ses amis.

\- T'es vraiment con et moi je vais perdre patience.

\- C'est bon, je te laisse courir à tes pathétiques activités, nul besoin de sortir ta baguette. Pas celle-là du moins.

Mais tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi. Je repris ma course sans répondre. Avant que Malfoy ne décide de passer 5 minutes de son royal temps libre à me faire chier j'étais en train de me diriger vers le parc. Depuis le début de cette année, il était devenu encore plus exécrable que les années précédentes avec moi. Étonnamment il ne s'en prenait plus à Ron ni Hermione, mais c'était pour mieux se concentrer sur moi semblerait-il. J'avais fini par jouer la carte de l'ignorance, ne répondant que lorsqu'il me cherchait vraiment. Mais je ne perdais plus mon temps à répondre aux remarques qu'il faisait quand je passais devant lui. Parce que, d'une, c'était inutile et, de deux, il me devenait compliqué de continuer à agir comme si je le détestais quand ce n'était plus le cas.

La guerre était finie, et nous rempilions pour notre dernière année à Poudlard. Pendant la guerre, Malfoy avait était de notre côté, comme l'avait pressenti Dumbledore. Il avait fait preuve d'un courage que je ne lui soupçonnais pas, allant jusqu'à affronter son propre père lors de la bataille finale. Il avait eu un rôle crucial, espionnant de loin avec l'aide de Snape. Parrain et filleul nous avaient grandement facilité la tâche pour trouver et détruire les horcruxes. Ainsi, les deux avaient été des éléments clés pour la victoire. Ils avaient donc naturellement été innocentés et avaient pu continuer leur vie. Seulement voilà, je n'avais pas côtoyé Malfoy plus que les autres alliés pendant la guerre, mais j'avais pu voir un autre côté de sa personnalité, courageux, loyal et étonnamment mature. Dans le même temps, je m'étais rendu compte de mon attirance pour les hommes. Au début, je n'avais fait que remarqué son physique, personne ne dirait qu'il n'est pas agréable à regarder. Et de fil en aiguille, j'en étais venu à développer un certain intérêt pour lui, quand il n'y avait aucune animosité entre nous, même si nous n'étions pas pour autant amicaux l'un envers l'autre.

Seulement voilà, dès la rentrée il était redevenu ce collégien suffisant et excessivement puéril. Et j'en étais rendu à avoir des sentiments, même sans être fou amoureux, d'un homme qui ne me regarderait jamais comme je le regardais et qui prenait un plaisir fou à se rire de moi. M'arrachant à mes pensées, ma meilleure amie me héla depuis l'autre bout du parc :

\- Harry ! Dépêche-toi ! Tu avais promis d'être à l'heure cette fois.

\- Excuse-moi Hermy, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

\- Mme Dernan n'a pas que toi comme patient, Harry, tu dois faire un effort pour arriver à l'heure.

\- Oui, maman. Désolé, maman.

\- Tu es bête, me répondit ma meilleure amie en rigolant malgré tout.

C'est elle qui m'avait conseillé, quelque temps après la guerre d'aller voir une psychomage. Estimant qu'un homme ne pouvait pas porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules tout ce temps et voir toutes ses horreurs puis s'en sortir indemne, encore moins à mon âge. Elle a eu raison, malgré le soutien de tous mes proches, pendant les quelques premières semaines qui avaient suivies la guerre j'avais commencé à avoir des cauchemars de plus en plus fréquents, à penser que je n'aurais pas les épaules pour supporter les pertes et à vouloir pourtant supporter le poids du monde sur mes épaules. Enfin, quand j'ai commencé à voir le Dr Dernan, je broyais du noir et j'en avais bien besoin. Elle m'a aidé à comprendre que rien n'était de ma faute et que je n'avais pas à tout porter sur mes épaules. Certes, une prophétie m'avait désigné comme tueur de mage noir dès la naissance mais je ne devais rien à la population sorcière. Je l'avais fait pour moi, pour mes proches et maintenant je pouvais faire ce que bon me semblait. Elle m'avait inscrit anonymement à un groupe de paroles sur les horreurs de la guerre qui m'avait également bien aidé. Maintenant, je continuais à la voir, à raison d'une ou deux fois par mois. Elle s'assurait que tout allait bien, je pouvais parler de ce qui me tracassait, et Hermione était rassurée. Aujourd'hui, je rentrais dans son bureau d'une humeur maussade.

\- Bonjour Hermione, je vous le rends dans 30 minutes, merci encore de l'accompagner.

\- Merci à vous docteur, je serai dans la salle d'attente.

Je m'assis à son bureau et attendis qu'elle vienne en face pour m'adresser à elle :

\- Vous l'encouragez à se comporter comme ma mère.

\- Hermione est une jeune femme qui est rassurée à l'idée d'avoir le contrôle. Quant à vous, Harry, je crois pouvoir dire que votre moral n'est pas au meilleur aujourd'hui ...

\- Et comment ?

\- D'abord vous avez choisi le bureau au lieu des fauteuils, ensuite vous me faites un reproche à moitié caché avant même de dire bonjour.

\- Excusez-moi, je suppose que je dois être un peu sur les nerfs, oui.

\- Et vous auriez une idée d'où ça peut venir ? Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Oui oui rassurez-vous, pas de cauchemars. Rien à voir avec la guerre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous mine le moral alors ?

\- Je suppose que je ne me suis déjà pas levé du bon pied, puisque personne ne m'a réveillé. Et j'ai ensuite eu une petite altercation qui m'a encore plus mis en retard. Pas de rechute à l'horizon docteur, désolé.

\- Mince, moi qui adore voir mes patients torturés. Plus sérieusement, vous savez que vous pouvez me parler de votre vie scolaire, je suis aussi là pour ça.

Je me mis alors à lui raconter ma relation, ou plutôt non relation, avec Malfoy. Le désir que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver pour lui et comment j'avais fini par ne plus éprouver d'animosité envers lui (même s'il me restait un profond agacement).

Nous finîmes la séance à parler de l'école, de Malfoy, de mes amis et de tout ce dont j'avais envie de parler. Le regard du Dr Dernan me faisait un bien fou et avait le don de me simplifier les choses. Oui, je ressentais une attirance pour Malfoy, et il n'y avait rien de mal à ça. Il n'y avait aucun mal non plus à ne pas le détester, il avait été mon allié et même s'il était exaspérant il n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

Je ressortis de la séance de meilleure humeur qu'en entrant et je rentrai avec Hermione au château. Notre samedi se déroula d'une manière on ne peut plus banal. Pour le déjeuner, nous retrouvâmes Ron qui s'était levé sur le coup de 11h30. On passa ensuite l'après-midi au parc, Hermione travaillait, je l'ai un peu accompagnée au début puis j'ai ensuite joué avec Ron. L'après-midi était paisible jusqu'à ce qu'un nuage vienne assombrir le ciel.

\- Alors Potter, on est de meilleure humeur ?

Ah non. C'était pas un nuage. Je ne répondais pas, espérant qu'il ne faisait que lancer une remarque sur sa route et qu'il tracerait son chemin. Mais ce ne devait pas être mon jour.

\- C'est malpoli de ne pas répondre quand on te parle. Et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié les héros n'étaient pas exempts de politesse.

\- Malfoy, tu n'as donc que ça à branler de venir me saouler même un samedi ?

\- Je te trouve très vulgaire. Même si le mot branler sonne particulièrement bien dans ta bouche.

\- Est-ce que toi et ton esprit pervers pourriez aller voir un peu plus loin si j'y suis ?

\- Non, je dois te parler.

\- Et bien c'est ce que tu fais depuis 5 minutes, à mon grand malheur.

\- Non, te parler seul à seul. C'est important.

\- Je vois déjà mal ce que tu pourrais avoir à me dire d'important. Alors seul à seul je t'en parle pas.

\- Je suis celui censé être sarcastique Potter, toi tu es le curieux donc tu vas venir.

\- Oui oui, va attendre à une centaine de mètres, j'arrive.

Mais il était impossible, il n'était absolument pas envisageable que je me retrouve seul avec lui de manière volontaire. Il pouvait m'inventer des causes importantes autant qu'il en voulait je me doutais bien qu'il préparait encore une crasse à me faire. Je me souviens encore du seau d'eau que je me suis pris en plein repas en début de semaine. Rafraîchissant. Je repris ma partie d'échecs version sorcier avec Ron quand Hermione intervint :

\- Il a peut-être quelque chose de vraiment important à te dire.

\- Oui, et il a peut-être inventé une nouvelle blague nulle au possible que je dois tester.

\- Il est venu sans ses amis. Il ne te fait des canulars que pour être admiré.

\- Tu es drôlement attentive pour quelqu'un censée être plongée dans ses cours.

\- Je dis ça comme ça Harry, il est possible que Malfoy veuille réellement te parler. Ça ne te coûte rien de tenter.

\- Ça peut me coûter ma dignité, du moins ce qu'il en reste. Ron, aide-moi.

\- Moi je m'en fous, mais je peux pas dire que tu risques grand-chose à y aller mon pote.

\- Puisque personne ne veut plus de moi ici, et que tout le monde fraternise avec l'ennemi j'y vais de ce pas ! Dis-je en m'en allant d'une manière ridiculement théâtrale.

J'entendis Hermione pouffer derrière moi et j'esquissai moi-même un petit sourire. Puis je pris mon courage à deux mainq et je me dirigeai vers Malfoy, qui m'attendait appuyé contre un arbre, avec son sourcil arqué qui disait « je te l'avais bien dit ». Qu'il était beau dans ses habits moldus. Son t-shirt près du corps en dévoilait juste assez pour rendre fou et son pantalon mettait ses longues et puissantes jambes en valeur. Il ne fit aucun commentaire quand j'arrivai, son attitude en disait davantage. J'attaquai donc les hostilités :

\- Alors Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ? Qui va mourir ?

\- Toujours ce complexe du héros Potter, tu n'es pas obligé de sauver des gens.

J'aurais cru entendre Mme Dernan. Malfoy ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Sans me formaliser je le laissais continuer.

\- Même si personne ne va mourir j'ai quand même quelque-chose d'important, beaucoup d'étudiants comptent sur nous.

\- J'ai pas toute la journée, Malfoy.

\- Laisse-moi finir. Pourquoi es-tu toujours si méfiant ?

\- Vraiment ? Tu veux une liste ? Le seau d'eau il y a quelque jours, la fois où tu m'as enfermé dans un placard avec Millicent, mon pantalon qui disparaît quand je rentre dans la grande salle, la …

\- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je n'y peux rien si j'adore te chercher Potter. Ça peut être agréable dans certaines circonstances, tu sais ?

Je ne répondis, pas attendant qu'il continue. Mais il semblait attendre une réponse.

\- Tu le sais ?

\- Pardon ? Tu attends une réponse ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qui se passe en général quand je pose une question.

\- Malfoy je n'aborderai rien avec toi qui se rapproche de près ou de loin au sexe. Ne serait-ce que des sous-entendus.

\- Tu es prude, Potter. Mais tu peux redire le mot sexe ?

\- Putain, Malfoy, tu n'avais pas quelque chose d'important à me dire ?

\- Ce n'est plus si important.

\- Ok je me casse alors.

Je commençai à partir quand il me rattrapa par le bras et me fit me retourner.

\- C'est bon Potter. J'ai besoin de toi. On doit organiser le bal d'Halloween.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu. J'aurais bien dit « ça rend sourd » mais dans ton cas je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas. Je dois organiser le bal d'Halloween et je veux que tu m'aides.

\- D'une on ne dit pas « je veux » c'est très malpoli. De deux, je pense qu'on ne vit plus dans le même monde.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Mais … enfin je sais même pas pourquoi tu poses la question. Tu n'as qu'à demander à tes amis, à tes larbins, embaucher quelqu'un ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre mais je vois pas pourquoi moi. Même Hermione t'aiderait, j'en suis sûr.

\- Granger n'a aucun goût, je ne te parle pas de Blaise qui en fait beaucoup trop. Et puis, sérieusement … Goyle et Crabbe ?

\- Dans ce cas il te reste encore une centaine d'élèves à passer voir, tu devrais t'y mettre.

\- Mais je te veux toi Potter ! Je suis certain qu'en binôme on ferait un travail excellent, étant deux opposés. Et ma réputation dépend de ce bal. Je ne peux pas organiser une fête à neuneu.

\- Malfoy, je n'ai jamais été organisateur de réception aux dernières nouvelles. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Trouve-toi un autre larbin !

\- Qui t'a parlé de larbin Potter ? On prendrait les décisions à deux, même si je dispose d'un droit de véto. Et bien sûr je t'en devrais une.

\- Cette conversation est surréaliste. Je dois rêver.

\- Content d'apprendre que tu rêves de moi. J'espérais que ça soit dans un cadre plus excitant mais bon !

\- D'une lourdeur …

\- Potter, tu vas m'aider ? Tu es le seule à pouvoir faire l'affaire. J'ai pour interdiction de le faire tout seul, et personne d'autre ne me convient. En plus j'aurais mon passe-temps favori sous la main.

\- Dis comme ça tu me motives. Y'a pas à dire, tu sais t'y prendre.

\- Je te propose un marché. Tu m'aides et moi en échange pendant toute l'organisation du bal je ne te tourmente plus, et je t'en devrais une. On se voit pour l'organisation du bal à raison d'une heure par soir et un peu le week-end. On met notre animosité de côté pour mener à bien notre mission. Penses-y ça serait une fierté pour toi, tout le monde ne peut pas se targuer d'avoir autant de mon temps libre.

\- Tu es affligeant. Et tu perds ton temps, je ne suis pas intéressé le moins du monde.

Je commençais à partir quand il me bloqua contre un arbre. Le bouton alerte se déclencha dans mon cerveau et je n'écoutais qu'à moitié quand il me dit qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir avant que je lui promette d'y réfléchir et de donner ma réponse demain. Je m'entendis avec consternation lui répondre machinalement « oui, oui » avant qu'il me lâche et qu'il reparte vers le château.


	2. Chapter 2 : La décision

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre cette semaine ! Merci pour vos commentaires ça me fait énormément plaisir que vous preniez un peu de temps pour laisser un avis ! Je suis contente de voir que ça à l'air de vous plaire, j'espère que ça continuera et n'hésitez pas s'il y a des remarques, je suis preneuse pour m'améliorer !**

 **J'ai oublié de préciser, dans l'histoire Severus est vivant, mais Dumbledore est bien mort par contre ! Mais bon vous avez du vous en rendre compte, je pense que je prendrai d'autres libertés par rapport aux livres mais j'essaierai de les préciser si c'est important !**

 **Et bien sûr, je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous, j'espère que tout ira bien pour vous et que vous aurez tout ce que vous voulez !**

 **Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas.**

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Décision**

Après cette discussion qui m'avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, mis sur les nerfs j'étais retourné voir Hermione et Ron qui n'avaient pas bougés de place. Et je venais de finir de le retranscrire notre conversation :

\- Tu as dit oui ? Répondit Ron, incertain d'avoir compris.

\- J'ai dit oui pour réfléchir, pas pour l'aider.

\- Mais pourquoi ? De toute façon tu vas pas perdre ton temps avec lui, il n'a qu'à se débrouiller.

\- Je … enfin je voulais dire non mais … j'ai dit oui pour que .. pour qu'il me laisse en paix quoi.

\- De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait inconcevable de l'aider, ce ne sont que quelques heures par semaine, intervint Hermione.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il rend la vie impossible à Harry depuis le début de l'année ?

\- N'exagère pas Ronald, ce ne sont que des chamailleries. Et ce sera notre dernier bal d'Halloween à Poudlard. Tu pourrais t'assurer qu'il soit magique en ayant ton mot à dire.

\- Mais il ne fait ça que pour avoir un moyen de m'irriter plus régulièrement, et en privé je te prie !

\- On sait bien tous les deux que Malfoy n'est pas aussi irritant quand il n'a personne devant qui se pavaner. Je pense que tu devrais tenter mais de toute façon tu n'auras qu'à y réfléchir ! Ça vous dit de rentrer ? J'ai prévu de montrer un autre film à Ginny ce soir.

Je rentrai donc en leur compagnie au château, la tête pleine de questions. Heureusement, je ne croisai pas Malfoy mis à part au repas ou ne nous adressâmes pas la parole. Je me libérai ensuite un peu la tête en passant la soirée avec nos camarades de Gryffondor. Hermione vint me voir avant d'aller dormir, une fois son film terminé pour me rappeler notre sortie du lendemain à Pré-au-lard juste tous les deux, puisque Ron devait passer la journée avec son frère pour je ne sais quoi concernant sa boutique. Depuis la mort de Fred, il s'impliquait beaucoup dans l'affaire, ça lui occupait l'esprit tout en lui permettant de garder son frère auprès de lui en quelque sorte, et c'était aussi un bon moyen pour Georges de ne pas être seul. Mais il n'était plus le même depuis la perte de son jumeau. Toute la famille avait été touchée bien sûr, mais ils s'en remettaient doucement malgré le manque quotidien. Georges, lui, restait dans le même état. Il avait été dans un état catatonique pendant plusieurs jours suivant la mort de Fred, puis un soir il avait décidé de bouger, comme un robot. Et depuis c'était comme ça, il bougeait, mangeait, travaillait mais il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Pas de blagues, pas de farces, pas de rire, même pas un sourire. C'est difficile à voir pour Ron, mais il est très fort, alors il reste et il l'aide autant qu'il peut, il essaye de lui communiquer un peu de sa force. C'est sa manière à lui de se remettre de la Guerre, pousser les autres à s'en sortir.

Je rassurai Hermione en lui disant que je n'avais pas oublié et lui fis la bise avant d'aller me coucher à mon tour. Évidemment, le sommeil mis son temps à me gagner, puisque je ressassais mes pensées et je me refaisais la journée. Le lendemain matin, je me levai de bonne heure (ce qui est le cas d'environ toute la chambre quand Ron se lève tôt) réveille par un zoo. Pardon, non, c'étaient mes colocataires. Je passai rapidement par la case salle de bain et ressortis lavé et habillé en 30 minutes. On économise du temps à ne pas se coiffer, chose que j'avais abandonnée depuis longtemps. Ron m'attendait et nous sortîmes ensemble retrouver Hermione dans la salle commune pour aller petit-déjeuner. Pendant que l'on mangeait, Hermione et Ron se refaisait le programme de nos journées et moi je les écoutais. Je ne suis pas très bavard le matin, mais ce matin encore moins. Ma mauvaise humeur ne semblait pas vouloir me quitter depuis hier. Une bonne journée loin du château avec Mione me ferait énormément de bien. Quand Ron se décida à partir, nous partîmes également pour notre petite sortie dominicale.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de commencer en passant chez Gaichiffon ? Ça ne te ferait pas de mal de renouveler ta garde robe et j'ai moi-même besoin de quelques petites choses là-bas.

\- Tout y est extrêmement cher et ma garde robe me convient comme elle est.

\- Tu es difficilement à la rue Harry et pour tes habits je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas eu du mieux cette année, tu t'habilles quand même mieux. Mais en même temps ça pouvait difficilement être pire …

\- Merci, si tu voulais me vexer fallait le dire de suite.

\- N'importe quoi, je dis juste qu'on peut encore faire des progrès, tu as quelqu'un à faire craquer, finit-elle en marmonnant.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Rien, rien. Bon, on rentre ?

\- Tu sais que, fût un temps, je t'appréciais parce que tu n'étais pas une de ces filles qui parle chiffons toute la sainte journée et qui a les yeux qui brillent quand on prononce le mot shopping ?

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, on n'a pas fait de shopping depuis des mois et tu sais très bien que je passerai beaucoup plus de temps chez Scribenpenne.

\- Oh joie.

\- Tu es très cynique aujourd'hui c'est franchement chiant et je crois deviner pourquoi. Toujours est-il que je suggère simplement qu'en tant que presque-adultes, nous nous devons d'avoir une certaine allure. Pas que ça m'enchante plus que toi, donc maintenant tu t'amènes et tu vas me faire le plaisir de te fringuer un peu. Radin.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dépenser pour moi, tu le sais.

\- Je te charrie juste, tu penses argumenter encore longtemps ?

Je décidai qu'il ne servait à rien de répliquer et suivis Hermione à l'intérieur. Cette boutique était finalement très agréable, et comme nous étions les seuls clients nous avions pu profiter des conseils personnalisés de la vendeuse. Ce dont j'avais bien besoin, n'ayant aucune prédisposition pour la mode, et Hermione pas plus (bien qu'elle s'en sorte mieux tout de même). Je ressortis donc avec plusieurs sacs et de quoi renouveler la moitié de ma garde-robe.

Comme promis, nous passâmes ensuite près d'une heure chez Scribenpenne, où j'achetai une nouvelle plume et Hermione les trois-quarts des modèles de parchemin ainsi qu'une dizaine de plumes. Sans exagération. Il était ensuite l'heure de manger, donc nous partîmes pour les Trois Balais.

\- Bonjour Madame Rosmerta, dit Hermione en rentrant.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose ?

\- Bonjour Madame Rosmerta, moi je vais prendre une bière-au-beurre avec des côtelettes de porc s'il vous plait. Tu prends quoi, Mione ?

\- Je pense que je vais prendre un jus de citrouille et du ragoût de bœuf. Merci beaucoup, madame.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avaler ça.

\- Je ne te demande pas comment tu manges ta tarte à la mélasse, me rétorqua t'elle avec verve.

\- Outch, tu marques un point.

\- Alors pour le bal, tu as réfléchi ?

\- Non, je n'ai jamais songé à dire oui de toute façon.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Harry. Je suis certaine que tu as mis un temps fou à t'endormir hier. Ce n'est pas une demande du premier venu. Je vois bien que tu ne t'emportes plus comme avant, Malfoy t'exaspère mais tu ne le détestes plus.

\- Tu es bien trop perspicace pour ton propre bien, Mione. Oui depuis que j'ai vu un nouveau visage de lui je ne le hais plus, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis enchanté à l'idée de passer une partie de mon temps libre avec lui, surtout quand je sais que ses intentions ne sont aucunement louables.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ? Tu peux toujours le lâcher si tu te rends compte qu'il se fout de ta gueule. Mais moi je dis que ça ressemble à une chance pour toi.

\- Une chance ?

\- Oui, je vois bien comme tu le regardes et tu aimes les hommes, j'arrive à faire le rapprochement. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me parles pendant 3 heures...

\- Hermione, on parle de Malfoy. Bien sûr que je le regarde. Il est beau, même toi tu ne pourrais pas le nier. Mais je n'ai pas pour autant une chance, si moi je n'ai plus d'animosité envers lui, ça ne semble pas être son cas.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne t'apprécie pas encore, mais en tout cas il ne te déteste pas non plus, tu l'aurais vu te demander ça les années précédentes ? Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, essaye d'être toi-même avec lui, vois s'il est plus agréable, si tu peux retrouver un peu du Malfoy d'avant la rentrée.

\- Tu me donnes de faux espoirs. Du moment où je serai avec lui il me fera des remarques et j'enchérirai. Sans parler du self-control qu'il me faut à chacun de ses sous-entendus.

\- Ce n'est pas anodin. Malfoy embête près de la moitié de l'école mais il n'y a qu'à toi qu'il fasse ce genre de remarque.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, il s'amuse de moi car il me trouve prude. Il me l'a dit. Tu sous-entends des choses dont tu ne sais rien, il n'est même pas gay pour le peu que l'on sache.

\- On ne sait pas s'il est hétéro non plus. Ce n'est pas le plus important de toute façon et si …

\- Tais-toi !

\- Hein, mais je ne dis pas ça pour …

\- Non Hermione, tais-toi. Il est là !

\- Que ?...

En effet, Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur venait de faire son entrée dans l'auberge. Je me tus et fis mine de me concentrer sur mon assiette mais, bien-sûr il m'avait repéré. Il s'approchait dangereusement de nous, et la table derrière était occupée. Aucune chance que ça ne me tombe pas dessus.

\- Hey mon pote Potty.

Ne réponds pas, Harry, tu es en sursis, gagne du temps. Oh dis-donc, il y en a du persil sur cette côtelette-là !

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle, tu en meurs d'envie.

Celle-là en a beaucoup moins, mais plus d'ail.

\- Harry, je ne crois pas qu'il va partir.

Traîtresse. Une amie doit savoir vous laisser tranquille quand vous voulez vous voiler la face.

\- Granger, pour une fois que tu t'exprimes intelligemment, ça mérite d'être souligné.

\- Le fait que quelqu'un ne t'encense pas ne veut pas dire que ce qu'il dit n'est pas intelligent, mon grand.

Un pouffement se fit entendre, Blaise semblait très amusé par la conversation à côté de Malfoy.

\- Ça te fait rire, Zabini ? Lui demanda Malfoy agressivement.

\- Oui, oui, ça me fait rire. Détends-toi.

\- Bon Potter, tu as ma réponse ?

\- Quand tu auras demandé plus poliment, lui rétorquai-je.

\- Potter, daignerais-tu venir dans un coin sombre avec moi afin que nous finissions la conversation que nous avons commencé hier ?

\- Comme tu le vois, je déjeune avec ma meilleure amie et il est très impoli d'abandonner une dame seule à une table lors d'un repas. Tu l'as dit, je ne suis pas exempt de politesse.

\- Blaise peut rester avec elle puisqu'apparemment il semblerait qu'elle soit sa nouvelle meilleure amie.

\- J'ai juste rigolé quand elle t'a cloué le bec, Blondy, sois pas jaloux.

\- Toi, ta gueule. Et toi Potter, tu me suis.

\- Ouaf. Ouaf. Fis-je en le suivant néanmoins.

Je vis Hermione lever les yeux au ciel face à ma puérilité, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Malfoy m'entraîna vers une autre table, plus reculée, d'où l'on ne pouvait pas être entendu mais depuis laquelle je pouvais encore voir Hermione, et Zabini qui avait pris place en face d'elle.

\- Malfoy, on dirait que tu comptes me parler de plans archi-secrets. Ou de meurtre.

\- Personne ne doit entendre quoi que ce soit à propos du bal. Et il se pourrait qu'on commence déjà à débriefer quand tu auras accepté, donc je ne préfère pas prendre de risques.

\- Si j'accepte plutôt ...

\- Oui, admettons. Alors ?

\- D'abord je veux quelques précisions. Tu as dit qu'on se verrait "un peu le week-end". Précise !

\- Une matinée, ou une soirée, comme ça nous arrangera.

\- Hm hm. OK, et si tu n'es pas d'accord avec mon idée, on la jette systématiquement ?

\- À toi de me convaincre, tu sais, un homme restes un homme. On a nos faiblesses, me fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu ne sous-entends pas ce que je pense que tu sous-entends ?

\- Je dis juste qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne fellation pour me rendre conciliant.

\- Que … quoi ? Non je vais pas … non !

\- Potter, notre héros national n'avait jamais imaginé deux hommes ensemble ? Rétorqua t'il en me voyant rougir.

\- C'est pas que … enfin tu es juste complètement hors de propos. Je veux juste avoir mon mot à dire et m'assurer que tu puisses faire des concessions.

\- Si ça suffit pas, une partie de jambes en l'air et je dis oui à tout, moi ! Pas difficile le bonhomme.

\- Putain, Malfoy, sois sérieux deux minutes sinon je reviens sur ma décision !

\- Donc c'est oui ? Promis je te laisserai les rennes de temps en temps ! Tu choisiras quelques trucs même si je suis pas d'accord ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu dirais oui ! On va faire le bal le plus magique du l'histoire de Poudlard, tout le monde s'en souviendra. Et aussi on va …

\- Stop, Malfoy. je n'ai pas dit oui. Si on le fait, on se retrouve où ? Fis-je en haussant la voix, essayant de stopper le moulin à parole qu'était devenu Malfoy.

\- Étant préfet j'ai ma propre chambre mais si tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir résister on peut se retrouver à la salle sur demande.

Je lançai un regard à Hermione, qui nous suivait discrètement du regard depuis tout à l'heure et elle me renvoyait un regard qui signifie "ne fais pas de connerie je t'ai à l'œil". Elle me le paiera si jamais il m'arrive une tuile.

\- Je sens que je vais regretter … c'est oui.

Et ainsi commencent les ennuis.

 **Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour cette suite, ou si vous débarquez juste !**

 **Et, au fait, si quelqu'un sait comment mettre mes "commentaires" sur fanfiction avant le chapitre je suis preneuse. Parce que je crois que ça se fait mais je ne trouve pas … Je les intègre à mon document Word pour le moment ;) !**

 **À la semaine prochaine, portez-vous bien !**


	3. Chapter 3 : L'idée brillante

_Bonjour,_

 _Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir d'avoir votre avis._

 _Dans ce chapitre, on avance doucement pour un rapprohement entre nos deux gugus :P_

 _Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : L'idée brillante**

Après avoir eu mon accord, Malfoy était parti assez rapidement, plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et nous avions pu finir notre repas aux Trois Balais tranquillement. Nous avions fait un tour chez Honeydukes puis nous étions partis retrouver Ron devant à l'endroit convenu avant de rentrer à Poudlard pour dîner et nous coucher tôt. La journée du Lundi s'était passée étonnamment bien, je m'étais levé de bonne humeur et j'avais pu la garder toute la journée, n'ayant pas eu droit à une altercation avec Malfoy, même lors du cours de potion au cours duquel il était juste derrière moi. C'est pour dire. La journée du Mardi c'était également très bien passée, puisque j'avais toujours cette même humeur et espérais la garder la journée durant comme la veille. J'avais même eu le temps de prendre de l'avance dans mes devoirs avec Hermione en début d'après-midi. Au cours en commun avec les Serpentards, dans l'après-midi, le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Je reçus ce mot :

" 18h00 devant la salle sur demande, ok ? DM"

Mot auquel je répondis un simple :

"Ok. HP"

Je finis mon après-midi avec la boule au ventre, me demandant à quelle sauce j'allais être mangé ce soir. Puis l'heure fatidique arriva, Ron me tapa sur l'épaule avec un regard digne d'un adieu dans un film tragique et Hermione nous reprocha d'en faire beaucoup trop en me disant qu'elle était sûre que tout se passerait très bien. J'arrivai vers 18h02 et j'entendis :

\- Potter, dans notre engagement il était bien entendu implicitement inclus d'être ponctuel.

\- La ponctualité n'est pas une de mes qualités.

\- Potter accepterait-il d'avoir un défaut ?

\- Si je devais faire la liste de mes défauts, elle serait plus longue que si tu la faisais toi-même, c'est pour te dire.

\- Pauvre âme torturée. On rentre maintenant, ou on pleure pour perdre encore plus de temps après tes 15 minutes de retard ?

\- Malfoy je suis arrivé à 18h02 précisément.

\- Du retard c'est du retard, n'en rajoute pas. Me fit-il en marchant devant le mur pour faire apparaître la porte.

Je rentrai après lui et découvris une petite salle, avec un bureau et deux chaises, ainsi que le nécessaire pour prendre des notes sur la table. Il y avait également un tableau blanc pour faire des projets, des magazines de déco dans un porte-magazine et un chevalet pour des croquis. En somme un univers de travail adéquat pour préparer un bal. Et un canapé …

\- Malfoy, que fait ce canapé ici ?

\- Si on a besoin d'une pause détente Potter ? Je ne suis jamais contre un massage et plus si affinités.

\- Malfoy on va être dans cette pièce une heure seulement. À moins que ton cerveau ne puisse supporter une heure de concentration ?

\- Je suis endurant dans tous les domaines, une démonstration Potter ? Fit-il en s'approchant de moi pour me faire reculer sur le dossier dit canapé.

\- Je … Non. Arrête ça Malfoy, ça n'a rien de drôle.

\- En effet, rien de drôle. Mais je préfère de loin quand tu rougis comme ça.

\- Débile.

\- En plus c'est un clic-clac.

\- Profond débile.

\- Bon on s'y met ?

Après cet échange habituel (mais qui ne m'avait pas du tout manqué la veille) nous commençâmes à faire le plus gros du travail. Décider les horaires pour chaque tranche d'âge fut facile. L'endroit où ça se déroulerait aussi : la Grande salle. La date n'en parlons pas : le 31 Octobre ce qui nous laissait environ un mois. Vint la question de la nourriture, où l'on trouva un terrain d'entente assez rapidement. Puis les boissons, où je lui cédai le whisky-pur-feu dans la dernière tranche horaire, quand il ne resterait plus que les 6ème et 7ème années. La disposition des tables fut aussi étonnamment assez rapidement trouvée, d'un commun accord puisque ça m'était personnellement complètement égal. Malfoy dessina un croquis, et je ne trouvai rien à redire. Mais, comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, vint le moment de choisir le thème.

\- Malfoy, le thème "luxure" ne peut pas convenir, on est dans un école, pas un bordel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de "sexy" ? Chacun y voit ce qu'il veut en fonction de son âge.

\- Hors de question, et qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un thème ne se rapportant pas au sexe ?

\- Désolé, j'ai parfois du mal quand tu me regardes comme ça Potter.

\- Je ne te regarde même pas je regarde notre feuille de projet.

\- J'aurais juré que tu m'avais lancé un regard lubrique, me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ridicule. Bon, pourquoi pas une couleur ?

\- Basique, trop simple. Un concept peut-être ?

\- Pour se retrouver avec un truc dans le genre "plan à 3"? Non merci sans façon. Que dirais-tu de "Duos et couples célèbres" ?

\- C'est ton truc ? Déjà vu mais pourquoi pas, c'est inépuisable.

\- Pas plus que ça. Alors tu acceptes ?

\- Un plan à 3 ? Carrément, je ne te savais pas aussi chaud.

\- Mon thème, putain. Tu n'es même pas un tout petit peu rattrapable.

\- Notre thème, mon poussin.

\- Et moi qui pensais qu'hier était signe de bonne résolution de ta part. Pas une seule remarque déplacée ni une seule critique de toute la journée. Chapeau.

\- Il n'y a qu'en cours de potion où nous étions proches, et j'étais trop occupé à admirer tes fesses. Mama, ce nouveau pantalon est un don de Merlin lui-même.

\- Tu … pardon ? Non mais tu es vraiment sans gêne.

\- Potter quand on a un si beau cul, il ne faut pas se gêner pour le montrer.

\- Mais mon cul ne te regarde pas, laisse le tranquille.

\- Si tu savais … J'en ai raté ma potion.

\- Est-ce qu'on a terminé ou on reste pour parler de mes fesses ?

\- On pourrait continuer, ou même parler d'autre chose mais puisque tu sembles presser, vas t'en. On s'en tiendra à des réunions strictement froides et impersonnelles. Fit-il en portant sa main à son visage de manière très théâtrale.

\- Très mélodramatique ça, Malfoy, tu vas me mettre la larme à l'œil. Dis-je en prenant la poignée de la porte.

Et soudain, je le sentis juste derrière moi, chuchoter à mon oreille "Ne pleure pas, mon poussin, mais je te promets que la prochaine fois tu m'en diras beaucoup beaucoup plus".

Puis il mit sa main sur la mienne pour ouvrir la porte et partit en coup de vent devant moi après m'avoir lâché un " Pense à trouver des idées de chansons à mettre dans notre playlist" comme si de rien n'était. Je restai là, bien cinq minutes, immobile. Mon dieu, j'avais retrouvé le Malfoy que j'avais appris à apprécier, celui qui m'avait conduit à le voir autrement voire même à le désirer.. Et putain, c'était bandant, réellement. Il n'avait pas intérêt à me faire le coup à chaque fois où mon pauvre petit cœur ne tiendrait pas. Et d'ailleurs … lui en dire plus ? Ça voulait dire quoi ça dans son esprit tordu ? Je ne me formalisai pas plus et, ayant repris mes esprits je rejoignis mais amis dans la Grande salle pour diner. Après avoir mangé, nous nous retrouvâmes dans notre salle commune, tous les 6ème et 7ème années réunis, comme il était prévu depuis un moment.

\- Nous devons trouver un plan pour les Serpentards, ils se comportent en rois depuis le début de l'année, lança Ginny.

\- Même en ayant leurs effectifs réduits de moitié, ils sont encore plus fiers qu'avant, confirma Neville.

\- On croirait que vous parlez d'une nouvelle guerre, laissez-les tranquille, ils essayent juste de compenser leur nombre réduit, intervint Hermione, agacée.

\- Non mais, Mione, tu ne peux pas dire qu'ils ont tort, tu vois bien comment Malfoy s'acharne sur Harry ! On ne peut pas laisser faire, les défendit Ron.

\- Harry est grand, Ronald, laisse-le donc.

\- Moi je peux toujours faire exploser un truc.

\- Merci Seamus, vraiment, t'es le meilleur mon pote, fit Dean en se tordant de rire.

\- On pourrait organiser une fête, évoqua Lavande.

\- Du génie, vraiment, on se demande pourquoi personne n'y avait pensé, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non ce n'est pas si idiot que ça, il faut connaître son ennemi pour mieux pouvoir l'attaquer ! S'écria Ginny, aussi contente qu'une gamine à son premier Noël. On pourrait trouver leurs points faibles pendant la soirée.

Cette conversation était du grand n'importe quoi, mais je savais que ça faisait du bien à tout le monde de se concentrer sur des querelles de collège pour oublier la gravité de la Guerre, pour faire son deuil. Sauf que là, ça commençait à tourner au drame. Vraiment, une fête avec les Serpentards ?

\- Tu en penses quoi, Harry ? Me demanda Ron, et je vis avec horreur plusieurs têtes se tourner vers moi. On ne pouvait pas m'oublier dans ce genre de situation ?

\- Moi, les Serpentards j'suis pas fan. Alors une fête avec eux, je m'en passe.

\- Moi finalement je pense que ça peut être utile cette idée de Lavande. Fit Hermione, bien fort pour que tout le monde entende et que je ne puisse plus me sortir de tout ça.

Je vis que chacun y allait de son petit commentaire à voix basse et que j'avais perdu leur attention pour deux minutes, j'en profitai pour attraper Hermione par le coude et pour lui chuchoter :

\- Pardon ? Il y'a moins d'une minute tu sermonnais tout le monde et maintenant tu veux faire une fête, toi qui déteste ça ? Avec les Serpentards ? Je pense que le monde se fiche de moi en ce moment.

\- Je ne déteste pas les fêtes … me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'y participe pas souvent par manque de temps, voilà tout. Mais là je pense que c'est très intéressant, répondit-elle en rajoutant un clin d'œil.

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir ! Maintenant que tu comptes apparemment passer plus de temps à faire la fête, pense à économiser sur le temps que tu passes à jouer les entremetteuses tu veux.

\- Ça ne me prend pas de temps, c'est très naturel chez moi.

\- Dixit celle qui n'a eu qu'un mec de tout sa scolarité.

\- Et le compteur pour toi, il est toujours en panne ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que, déjà, les autres se retournaient vers nous et reprenaient leur conversation (oui, je refuse catégoriquement d'en faire partie) :

\- Du coup c'est plié, on fait ça quand ? Questionna Ginny.

\- Ce week-end ça peut se faire, on avait prévu une soirée whisky/jeux de société, rien d'insurmontable pour les pauvres Serpy, répliqua Dean.

\- Ils ne voudront jamais jouer, mais le Whisky ça devrait pouvoir se faire, rigola Ron en tapant du pied.

\- Et comment compter vous les convaincre, aux dernières nouvelles ils ne se jetaient pas dans nos bras pour danser à la queue-leu-leu toute la nuit, souleva Hermione, avec son scepticisme habituel.

\- Ah … Oui … Moi je peux essayer d'en toucher deux mots à Milicent, fit Lavande en papillonant des yeux comme elle en avait la très agaçante habitude.

\- Elle n'a jamais eu grande influence dans sa maison, fit Hermione à voix haute. Puis elle rajouta pour moi à voix basse : je n'en reviens pas d'avoir mis Lavande et le mot utile dans une même phrase i minutes …

J'allai esquisser un sourire quand la trahison advint, une impardonnable erreur d'une personne que je considérais alors comme ma meilleure amie. Pire, ma sœur. Mon sang et ma chair. J'entendis la Traîtresse, d'une voix claire, intelligible et forte dire :

\- Mais Harry voit Malfoy plusieurs fois par semaine en privé ces temps-ci, c'est l'occasion rêvée.

\- C'est vrai ? Vous êtes ensemble ? Non mais c'est trooooop romantique ! S'extasia Lavande.

\- Quoi ? Ah mais pas du …

\- Mais il est gay, Malfoy ? S'égosilla Seamus.

\- Mais non. Enfin je sais pas, mais c'est pas la …

\- Mais du coup toi aussi t'es gay, Harry ? Intervint Dean.

\- LAISSEZ-MOI PARLER. Oui je suis gay, merci quand même de faire semblant de le relever, Dean. Apparemment ça surprend tout le monde ! Fis-je ironiquement. Mais je ne côtoie pas Malfoy dans ce sens là, pas du tout. On se voit simplement pour organiser le bal d'Halloween, rien de plus, contrairement à ce que la grande Traîtresse à ma gauche a volontairement sous-entendu.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- C'est le principe du verbe sous-entendre.

\- N'empêche que du coup, t'es le mieux placé pour t'arranger. Tu peux parler à Malfoy, seul, et le persuader de faire venir sa maison samedi soir, confirma Neville.

\- Pas du tout, on arrive à peine à ne pas s'entretuer, en se concentrant sur les préparations, je n'ai aucun moyen d'amener ce sujet. Je suis désolé les gars, et les filles, mais je vais passer mon tour.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, Harry ! Tu es un Gryffondor ! Godric t'as passé son épée et tu le remercies comme ça ? Lâcha Ginny.

\- D'abord, tu en fais beaucoup trop. Et puis cette histoire d'épée et très surfaite, ça ne se passe pas vraiment comme ça.

\- Sur le fond elle a pas tort, n'importe qui le ferait pour les autres ici, l'appuya Dean.

\- Moi j'réfléchirais même pas, confirma Seamus.

Je les vis tous me regarder avec leurs grands yeux suppliants, et je savais bien que même si ça me semblait superficiel, c'était vraiment quelque chose pour eux. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui me suppliait pas du regard, trop occupé à me lancer son regard suffisant de grand marabout qui gère ses poupées de paille. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être facile à convaincre ces derniers temps, j'avais fait beaucoup trop de choix que je risquais de regretter ces derniers jours. Mais c'est le propre de l'Humain, qu'y voulez-vous …

\- Ok, je vous promets d'essayer. Mais rien ne dit que ça fonctionne !

Ils furent tous satisfaits de cette réponse, et nous partîmes nous coucher après avoir fomenté nos plans diaboliques. Oui je ne voulais pas y participer, peut-être, mais j'y avais été forcé alors autant en profiter. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal de retrouver son âme d'enfant de temps en temps. Je m'endormis étonnamment facilement, et passait une nuit reposante. Le lendemain, ma journée se déroula étrangement aussi bien que celle du Lundi, sans nuage Malfoyen à l'horizon. Bien que je ne m'y attendais pas, il m'avait bien promis une pause sur les mauvaises blagues le temps de notre collaboration. Ce fut pendant le déjeuner que je reçus un nouveau mot :

" Demain, 20h, avant le cours d'astronomie, dans la salle sur demande ? DM"

Mot auquel je répondis un simple :

" Ça marche. HP"

Aller, Harry, demain tu te lances, rien d'insurmontable. De toute façon il ne peut pas te manger, si ?

* * *

Et voilààà, alors, votre avis ? Hâte que vous me disiez ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot (oui même un seul je vous répondrai quand même ;) )

Bisouuus


	4. Chapter 4 : Mission accomplie

_Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, je pensais le publier hier, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps ! Je cours pas mal en ce moment !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Mission accomplie**

Je me retrouvai donc, Jeudi soir, après le dîner, avec mon meilleur-ennemi dans la salle-sur-demande. Identique à celle de Mardi, je me retins de faire un commentaire par rapport au canapé, estimant qu'il valait mieux ne pas débuter les hostilités si je voulais une chance d'avoir gain de cause quand je lui demanderai d'amener tous ses petits copains à notre fête. Nous avions une heure pour préciser un peu notre projet, et j'avais déjà commencé ma propre playlist. Malfoy avait également trouvé plusieurs chansons et nous nous mîmes d'accord sur lesquelles garder, chacun ayant 3 jokers (pas un de plus) pour enlever ou garder une chanson. Malfoy était bien décidé à mettre de vraies règles pour que ça se passe aussi bien que possible, apparemment. On fit en sorte de ne pas avoir de doublons, pour les chansons que nous avions choisies tous les deux et, au bout de trois quarts d'heure, notre playlist était fin prête. Et je n'en étais pas peu fier !

\- Tu vois Potter, cette playlist est géniale ! Je te l'avais dit, on fait une sacrée équipe ! Il y a plein de chansons auxquelles je n'aurais pas pensé et je suis certain qu'il y a des chansons que tu ne connaissais même pas !

\- Il est vrai, Malfoy, que je suis plus content de notre travail que je ne l'aurais cru.

\- Et bien tu devrais me faire plus confiance parfois ! Puisqu'on a déjà grossièrement l'architecture de nos tables, on peut peut-être déjà commencer à prendre la décoration, samedi.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, je vais prendre quelques catalogues et on mettra ça en commun.

\- Non, pour une bonne décoration, il faut qu'on se fasse une idée en vrai, on va aller faire les boutiques. Je t'amène sur le Chemin de Traverse !

\- On peut très bien regarder les catalogues et donner notre liste à la directrice, c'est une perte de temps.

\- Potter … Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? Fais-moi confiance, je sais quand une chose va mieux fonctionner qu'une autre et, crois-moi, on aura une bien plus jolie décoration en la choisissant en vrai.

\- On a que la matinée, on va faire ça à la va-vite, ça sera moyen.

\- S'il te plait … Je dis ça poliment tu vois.

\- Très bien, de toute façon on passe la matinée ensemble alors ici ou sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'est toi qui vois …

\- Tu vas voir, ça va être la même histoire que pour la playlist, une fois fait tu n'y trouveras rien à redire !

\- Rien à redire ? N'exagère rien, je soutiens que "I want your sex" n'est pas approprié pour un début de soirée. Malgré ça, si on fait attention tu as quand même beaucoup de chansons moldues dans ton répertoire.

\- Les moldus n'ont pas leur pareil pour des chansons coquines, crois-moi ! La musique sorcière ne parle que de licornes et d'hyppogriffes, très peu excitant si tu veux mon avis.

\- Et du coup, c'est ce genre de chansons que vous écoutez, toi et tes petits amis Serpentards pendant vos petites fêtes ? Glissai-je, content de ma subtilité somme toute relative.

\- Nous ne faisons pas de PETITES fêtes, tu ne survivrais pas à une seule d'entre elles. Bien trop innocent, mon poussin.

\- N'importe quoi, on sait faire des fêtes plutôt débauchées nous aussi, tu serais surpris.

\- Sérieusement ? Je pense que je ressortirais plus avec des crampes d'avoir trop ri. Mais bon, on ne saura jamais, fit-il avec un air de défi.

\- Je peux m'arranger pour qu'on le découvre ! Répondis-je, en tentant ma chance.

\- Nous, à votre fête ? Les lionceaux qui te servent d'amis ne seront pas d'accord, Potter. Même s'ils te vouent un culte et que je soupçonne qu'ils t'appellent Grand Gourou dans l'intimité. Ils ne fraterniseront pas avec l'ennemi.

\- Oh, pour ça … Je devrais réussir à les convaincre.

\- Tu as l'air motivé à l'idée de passer une soirée en mon illustre présence, je vais finir par croire que je t'intéresse.

\- Tu ne dis donc jamais rien de crédible ? Je relève seulement un défi que tu m'as lancé, c'est à se demander qui le fait exprès.

\- Moi, ce que j'en dis, c'est que pour m'avoir à une de tes fêtes, ça ne peut pas être aussi simple. Si je suis tant demandé, c'est parce que je sais doser mes apparitions, moi.

\- Tu t'écoutes des fois ? Tu n'es pas le Ministre de la magie Malfoy, redescend.

\- Et bien si je ne suis pas tellement important, alors je ne viendrais pas. Bon courage pour inviter les autres Serpentards. Je pense qu'on ne saura jamais qui avait raison Potter, je maintiendrais l'idée que tes fêtes sont cul-cul et d'un ennui sans nom.

\- Ok, ok ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Pas grand chose … Pour les 5 minutes qu'il reste, on s'assoit sur ce canapé et tu réponds à mes questions.

Sérieusement ? Ça, c'est un très gros risque. Mais apparemment il n'allait pas en démordre, il ne viendrait pas sans ça. J'étais assez content de moi d'avoir réussi à lui faire croire que je voulais qu'il vienne seulement pour relever son défi, je ne pouvais pas tout gâcher maintenant. Je n'aurai peut-être pas d'autre occasion avant un long moment, voire jamais. Rien ne m'empêcher de fixer quelques règles, cela dit.

\- Ok, mais aucune question nécessitant que je révèle quelque-chose sur mes amis ou quelque-chose qui pourrait nuire à ma maison.

\- Ce n'est pas un guet-apens, Potter. Je veux juste en savoir plus, je t'avais prévenu. Répondit-il, blasé, en se dirigeant vers le canapé. Allez, viens, ça serait dommage que ce canapé ne serve à rien.

\- Tu es bizarre, vraiment.

Malgré mes appréhensions, je partis le rejoindre sur le canapé, en m'asseyant le plus loin possible de lui. Il fit apparaître deux verres de jus de citrouille et des cupcakes sur la table basse. Des cupcakes ? Il voulait ma mort, c'est sûr. J'allais passer les cinq minutes les plus longues de ma vie à devoir répondre à ses questions qui, j'en suis sûr, seront les plus indiscrètes possibles et à devoir résister à ces cupcakes qui avaient l'air déééélicieux. Pour ne pas me faciliter la tâche, je n'avais pas pris de dessert.

\- Ils sont là pour être mangés, Potter. Et aux dernières nouvelles ça se fait avec la bouche. Tes yeux ne suffiront pas, même si tu continues à les regarder comme ça.

Et puis zut, je n'en étais plus à ça près. De toute façon j'étais perdu. Je pris un cupcake et affichai un décompte qui commençait à 5 minutes, pour me donner bonne contenance.

\- Tu n'as que cinq minutes, Malfoy, évite de perdre ton temps.

\- Mmmh … alors voyons … tu vas bien ?

\- Pardon ? Tu peux me poser toutes les questions les plus chiantes du monde et tu me demandes si je vais bien, tu te fous de moi ?

\- Oui, je me fous de toi. T'as déjà couché avec quelqu'un Potter ?

\- Malfoy … tu sais qu'il y a autre chose que le sexe dans la vie, ou on ne t'avait pas encore prévenu ?

\- Répond.

\- Oui ! Fis-je à contrecœur.

C'était vrai, j'avais eu une expérience avec Ginny pendant la Guerre, n'ayant pas encore eu le loisir de me poser des questions sur mon orientation à l'époque. Expérience que j'aurais souhaité oublier, même si ça n'avait pas été catastrophique.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Avec qui ?

\- On a dit rien sur mes amis.

\- Je le saurai de toute façon, tu peux en être sûr. J'ai juste à confirmer que c'est la belette femelle.

\- Mh, mh, on verra bien. Plus que 4 minutes.

\- Combien de personnes ? Je veux dire, d'amantes.

\- Une. T'es lourd Malfoy, ça ne te regarde pas. Tu veux pas changer de sujet ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je trouve le sujet de ta sexualité particulièrement intéressant.

\- C'est moi qui vais finir par croire que je t'intéresse, Malfoy.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

\- Arrêtes tes betises.

\- Alors, question suivante : est-ce que tu aimes ça ? Le sexe.

\- Je … je suppose que oui. Cette expérience n'était pas très plaisante mais pour autant, je pense que j'aime le sexe quand même.

\- Pas plaisante ? Pourquoi ?

On y était, cette conversation prenait décidément une tournure qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. J'allais avoir du mal à me sortir de ce merdier. Pas que ça me dérange d'être gay, personne n'avait aucun problème avec ça, mais je ne le criais pas sur les toits pour autant. Ce qui allait être difficile à éviter, si Malfoy l'apprenait.

\- Ce n'était pas comme j'aurais aimé, c'est tout.

\- T'as pas duré assez longtemps, c'est ça ? C'est con, je t'imaginais pas du genre précoce.

\- Malfoy, j'aimerais autant que tu ne m'imagine pas du tout dans ces circonstances … Et non, ce n'est pas ça, le problème ne venait pas d'elle non plus. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de problème d'ailleurs. Ce n'était juste pas comme j'aime.

\- Pas comme tu aimes ? T'es bizarre. T'es pas dans le truc sado-maso ou quoi, au moins.

\- Non, et quand bien même je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait de poser un problème ce n'est pas comme si tu étais concerné.

\- Qui sait … Je vois pas du tout ce que ça peut être !

\- Plus que 2 minutes 30.

\- Dis-moi comment tu aurais aimé que ça soit ! Tu dois répondre, sinon je ne viendrais pas, il faut savoir gagner son pain.

Je vais décidément tuer toute ma maison, en épargnant peut-être les premières années. Je faisais quoi, maintenant ? Je revenais en arrière ? Je partais sans avoir eu gain de cause ? De toute façon il n'allait plus me lâcher maintenant, c'est sûr. Hermione va me le payer, et mes amis vont avoir une dette envers moi comme on n'en a jamais vue !

\- J'aurais préféré une expérience plus … masculine, t'es content ?

Étonnamment, Malfoy ne se mit pas à rire et à se foutre de moi comme je m'y attendais, mais il me regarda plutôt avec des yeux ronds que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que, toi, le sacro-saint héro Potter, tu es gay ? Tu ne vas pas te marier et engendrer plein de petits Weasley-Potter, alors ?

\- Je peux très bien me marier, tu dis n'importe quoi. Mais, oui, je suis gay. Tu as saisi l'idée.

\- C'est pas possible que ça m'ait échappé, j'ai un radar pour ça ! Tu es bi ?

\- Non, Malfoy, je ne le suis pas. Je n'aime que les hommes. Tu deviens lourd, je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes.

\- Oh non, ça ça ne m'inquiète pas du tout, répondit-il avec un air calculateur qui me fit froid dans le dos.

\- Tes 5 minutes sont passées, j'y vais. Lâchai-je en partant à toute vitesse pour être certain qu'il ne me rattrape pas comme la fois précédente.

Je filai en dehors de la salle, et partis dans la salle commune retrouver mes amis, nous avions 30 minutes de repos, avant de devoir aller au cours d'astronomie, où je croiserai évidemment Malfoy puisque Merlin et tous les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir m'accorder de repos. En rentrant, je vis tous mes camarades se tourner vers moi comme si j'étais un Médicomage qui annonçait si son patient avait survécu ou non.

\- Alors, tu as réussi, Harry ? Me demanda Ginny sans attendre.

\- Je pense que oui, repondis-je en me rendant compte que j'étais parti dans une telle précipitation que je n'avais pas vraiment eu sa réponse. Mais vous me devez une fière chandelle, il n'a pas lâché le morceau sans se défendre.

Il y eut une euphorie générale puis chacun repartit à ses occupations, se dispersant peu à peu. Je pus donc m'asseoir à côté de mes deux meilleurs amis. Pardon, de mon meilleur ami et de mon ex-meilleure amie. Je me doutais bien qu'Hermione voudrait savoir tous les détails. Et pas loupé.

\- Alors, il a accepté facilement ? Me demanda t'elle de but en blanc.

\- Bien sûr, je lui ai exposé mes problèmes puis il m'a fait une accolade et m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui.

\- Ah … tant que ça ?

\- Pire encore ! Il a exigé que je réponde à ses questions pendant 5 minutes, et je vous laisse deviner quel a été le principal sujet de sa conversation.

\- Outch, dur mon pote. Intervint Ron. Tu lui as lâché quoi ?

\- Rien sur vous ou les autres, par contre il m'a posé des questions disons très personnelles.

\- C'est à dire, personnelles sur ta vie ou personnelles plutôt intimes ?

\- Il a fini par savoir que j'étais gay. Leur avouai-je, en vitesse fois 1000.

\- Non ? Fit Ron en écarquillant les yeux comme si je venais de lui annoncer une troisième Guerre, ce qui n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité tout bien pensé.

\- Ah oui … c'est pas de chance. Répondit Hermione dans un doux euphémisme. Et il a réagi comment ? Tu as eu le droit aux rires, aux moqueries ou les deux ?

\- Et bien tu vois, aucun des deux. Il a plutôt été ébahi, et n'a pas voulu y croire. Il m'a fait le couplet dans lequel il pensait me voir marié, certainement à Ginny, avec plein de petits roux bavards dans un pavillon. Rien de nouveau, en somme. Étonnant venant de lui. Si tu veux mon avis, il recule pour mieux sauter, je redoute ce cours d'astronomie.

\- Il n'a rien dit, pas un mot ? C'est quand même étrange, dit-elle néanmoins avec son air d'enquêtrice, signe qu'elle soupçonnait quelque chose. Bon, c'est pas tout mais il va falloir y aller quand même à ce fameux cours d'astronomie ! En route les garçons.

C'est à contrecœur que je suivis mes deux acolytes jusque à la tour d'astronomie. Arrivés là-bas, la professeure était déjà sur place et le cours pu commencer. Je me retrouvai à une distance raisonnable de Malfoy, une rangée devant lui et un bureau à sa droite. Pour autant, je pouvais sentir son regard incessant sur moi. À croire que ce mec ne se sentait même pas obligé d'être attentif aux cours. Quand il fallut se rendre au fond de la classe pour chercher une feuille, je sentis Malfoy m'effleurer, sans doute involontairement mais cela me troubla plus que je n'aurais voulu. Je retournai à ma place, et me reconcentrai sur le cours qui se déroulait. Un peu plus loin dans le cours, il fallut aller chercher des compas, et Malfoy me frôla encore, je pense qu'une divinité ou autre m'a pris en grippe, ce n'est pas possible. Je retournai à ma place, ayant de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer. Mais quand, pour la troisième fois, Malfoy m'effleura au moment de ranger les affaires, ça ne pouvait plus être une coïncidence. Je me retournai de suite, et le prit à part dans la classe, de sorte à ce que l'on ne soit pas entendus.

\- Malfoy, c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin, tu n'arrêtes pas de me toucher quand tu passes à côtés. Garde tes mains dans tes poches !

\- Ça ne te plait pas que je te touche ?

T- u … C'est ridicule. On est en cours, et tu n'as pas de raison de faire ça.

\- Et si on n'était pas en cours ?

\- Bon la plaisanterie a assez durée, tu arrêtes maintenant. Je ne suis pas un jeu !

\- Alors arrête de mâchouiller ta plume comme tu le fais Potter, tu m'appelles.

\- Je ne fais rien du tout, tu délires. Et tu sous-entends des choses que tu n'assumeras pas, arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs, s'il te plait. C'est une demande polie.

Je vis que Malfoy allait répondre, quand Zabini arriva et l'amena en lui lâchant "Je te cherche depuis 5 minutes, tu n'as rien écouté au cours, je te donnerai pas mes notes !". Ok, Harry, remets-t'en. Malfoy ne fait ça que pour t'embêter, souviens-toi. Tu ne dois pas te mettre dans ces états. Ne le laisse pas gagner !

Samedi allait être une rude journée : matinée et soirée avec Malfoy. J'allais bientôt pouvoir me le greffer sous la chaussure …

* * *

 _Et voilàààà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_

 _À la semaine prochaine,_

 _Bisous !_


	5. Chapter 5 : Début de soirée

_Hello !_

 _Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 ! Désolée j'ai complètement oublié de publier vendredi et après je n'ai pas pas !_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira, ça avance entre nos deux zouzous, mais pas trop vite non plus ;)_

 _À vendredi ! (Promis cette fois j'essaye de pas oublier) et même en avance peut-être pour me faire pardonner :O_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : Début de soirée**

La matinée et l'après-midi du Vendredi passèrent à une vitesse folle. Je pus dormir le matin, n'ayant pas pris l'option divination et je finis à 16h, en même temps qu'Hermione et Ron. Pour occuper notre soirée, Ron et moi-même avions promis à Hermione de l'aider à organiser une petite réunion de recrutement pour la SALE, ce que je fis. Ron, lui, prétexta que Neville lui avait demandé son aide pour on ne sait quelle affaire et partir presque en courant.

\- C'est très gentil à toi de rester, Harry. J'ai encore pas mal de choses à préparer !

\- Pas de soucis, chose promise chose due. Tu me dis et je fais ce que tu veux.

\- Merci beaucoup, à deux on va en avoir pour encore plus longtemps …

\- Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Ron, c'est juste qu'il avait dû le promettre à Neville avant toi et tu le connais, il avait sans doute oublié quand il t'a dit oui !

\- Harry … tu sais autant que moi que si je demande à Neville en rentrant il n'aura jamais entendu parler de Ron. Il a dû partir dormir, jouer ou même retrouver Lavande plutôt que d'aider sa meilleure amie.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu t'en fasses, il a juste toujours été comme ça ! Mais si un jour tu as vraiment besoin d'aide, tu sais qu'il sera là.

\- Je le sais bien, c'est juste que, tu sais, depuis la Guerre je vois bien qu'il tente des choses et … je suis pas sûre de vouloir la même chose que lui.

\- Comment ça, il t'a demandé quelque chose ?

\- En fait, on s'est embrassés pendant la bataille mais tu vois c'était plus sur le coup de la peur et tout.

\- Mince, moi j'y ai pas eu droit, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil pour la mettre à l'aise.

Ce n'est pas souvent qu'Hermione se confiait, encore moins sur sa relation (ou non-relation) avec Ron, sans doute car le fait que je sois aussi son meilleur ami ne la dérange. Or, même si j'aime Ron comme un frère, je ne pense pas qu'il soit celui dont a besoin Hermione. Il est fiable, oui, mais il ne peut lui apporter le soutien dont elle a besoin pour accomplir tout ce dont elle a la capacité. Je sais que ma meilleure amie peut aller très loin, et elle ne manque pas d'ambition. Seulement, Ron est adorable, mais lui ne projette que de reprendre la boutique avec son frère et de faire plein d'enfants roux dont sa femme s'occupera. Aucune place pour une carrière ni pour un caractère comme celui de Mione.

\- Tu vois, à l'époque, j'ai vu son courage, tout ça, donc ça m'a plu. Un peu comme toi avec Malfoy. Mais, maintenant, dans la vie réelle si je puis dire, je vois comment il est. Il est pantouflard, et peu ambitieux tu vois ? Je l'adore comme ça, hein, ce n'est pas un reproche. Mais plutôt en tant qu'ami. Je ne veux pas faire ma vie avec un homme comme ça.

\- Je comprends très bien, Mione, et je pense la même chose depuis un moment, tu sais. Il est mon meilleur ami aussi, mais il lui faut une femme plus passive, moins énergique et ambitieuse que toi. Et tu as besoin d'un homme qui te pousse à t'accomplir.

\- C'est vrai, Harry ? J'avais peur de t'en parler parce que, bon tu vois, t'es un mec et je ne sais pas comment le faire comprendre à Ron. Alors je ne voulais pas que tu lui dises et qu'il s'en vexe.

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie au même titre que Ron, je ne ferai pas quelque chose comme ça ! Ron finira par comprendre quand tu feras, ta vie, mais je peux essayer de l'aiguiller un peu.

\- Tu es vraiment un amour !

\- Il te reste plus qu'à trouver l'homme de ta vie. Mais il va falloir te débrouiller, je peux pas tout te faire ! Fis-je en rigolant.

\- Très drôle … répondit-elle un peu gênée. Bon ! On s'y met ?

Et nous passâmes ainsi la soirée à faire des badges, créer des formulaires d'adhésion, imaginer diverses missions bénévoles et cætera pour le projet qui tenait tant au cœur d'Hermione. Je partis me coucher aussitôt notre tâche finie, car je devais me lever le lendemain et rejoindre Malfoy dans le bureau de la directrice à 9h pétantes. J'y fus évidemment pour 9h15, mais Malfoy ne me fit étonnamment aucune remarque. Nous partîmes tous les deux pour le chemin de Traverse par la cheminée. Étonnamment, la matinée fut plutôt agréable et Malfoy prenait notre mission déco très à cœur. Il était devenu un vrai renard à l'affût de la moindre boutique avec quelque chose qui pourrait nous servir. Personnellement, je le laissai un peu décider car la déco n'était pas vraiment ma partie préférée ni celle où j'excellai le plus. Vers 11h30 nous avions fait le tour des boutiques et avions acheter la décoration dans 4 ou 5 magasins différents. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, nous avions eu le temps de faire toutes les boutiques car Malfoy avait apparemment le don de savoir si quelque chose allait nous plaire en jetant un œil dans une boutique pendant 3 secondes top chrono. J'insistai ensuite pour que nous en profitions pour aller rendre une petite visite à Georges dans sa boutique, et nous trouvâmes même des feu d'artifices spéciaux pour Halloween ce qui ravît Malfoy. Je lui demandai en sortant de la boutique :

\- Bon on prend le chemin retour pour rentrer ?

\- Non, Potter, je t'invite au restaurant ! J'ai une faim de loup, fit-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

\- Ha … mais, on devait rentrer en fin de matinée, donc … enfin.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai déjà prévenu, me coupa t'il.

\- Donc j'ai pas vraiment le choix ?

\- Bah … pas trop effectivement. C'est bon Potter c'est juste un déjeuner.

\- Ok, mais hors de question que tu m'invites.

\- Tu ne vas pas payer, je ne suis pas vraiment à la rue …

\- Moi non plus. Et je ne disais pas que je voulais t'inviter, rêve pas, on fait moit-moit.

\- Ça me va, aller viens on va au Chaudron Baveur.

Nous partîmes donc de ce pas vers le dit restaurant. En arrivant, j'étais plutôt fébrile, à l'idée de passer le repas avec Malefoy. De plus, j'appréhendais déjà la soirée qui aurait lieu le soir-même. Cette matinée s'était plutôt bien déroulée, et Malfoy n'avait eu aucun comportement déplacé, ce qui me poussait à me poser des questions après son comportement pendant le cours d'astronomie. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, soit Malfoy avait été trop absorbé par sa mission de décoration soit il se réservait pour mieux m'embarrasser devant tout le monde à la fin de la journée. Ma première hypothèse fut vite réfutée puisque le repas se passa calmement, nous ne parlâmes pas énormément mais même quand nous parlions, c'était une conversation somme toute assez banale. Je dirais presque que nous avions passé un agréable moment, mais je ne voudrais pas forcer le destin. Le problème, c'est que du coup … il ne restait plus que ma deuxième hypothèse.

Une fois le soir arrivé, après le repas, je partis me préparer un petit peu, tout comme Ron, avec l'aide d'Hermione. J'avais peut-être renouvelé un peu ma garde-robe, il n'en restait pas moins que je ne m'intéressais pas plus que ça à accorder mes vêtements. Et, selon les dires de ma soi-disant meilleure amie "vous ne pouvez pas arriver comme des ploucs à cette soirée d'un enjeu crucial". Pas du tout exagéré, vraiment. Ni vexant d'ailleurs, pas le moins du monde. Finalement, l'heure de se rendre dans la salle sur demande sonna. J'avais réellement un mauvais sentiment concernant la soirée organisée par mes camarades, j'avais entendu quelques "projets" d'animations et ça ne me plaisait pas plus que ça. En arrivant sur place, la majorité des personnes invitées étaient déjà présentes. C'est donc Ginny qui se chargea d'annoncer le déroulement de la soirée,

\- Bonsoir, et merci à tous d'êtres venus pour cette petite soirée. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillions ces chers Serpentards parmi nous alors, ne les effrayes pas, mes Lions ! Fit-elle avec un rire suggestif. Pour cette soirée, nous avons concocté une playlist toute spéciale donc n'hésitez pas à danser, et il y aura d'ailleurs peut-être une battle si ça vous intéresse. Sinon on peut vous proposer un bon vieux action-vérité, y'a que ça de vrai ! Mais vu notre nombre faudra faire des groupes. Sinon, on pourra aussi faire un "Lucky", et un "Défi challenge" je pense qu'avec nos amis Serpentards ça pourra être drôle ! Enfin on verra mais déjà je vous propose de boiiiiiiire ! On remercie Dean et Seamus de faire les barmen ce soir, même si on sait déjà tous qu'ils finiront pire que tous les autres ! C'est partiiiiiiii, MUSIQUE.

Je n'avais écouté que la moitié du discours que Ginny faisait à chaque fois car j'avais vite repéré Malfoy assis dans un coin, sur un canapé avec Zabini. Pour l'occasion, la Salle-sur-demande était légèrement différente de ce à quoi j'étais habitué pour nos fêtes, légèrement plus vaste, l'éclairage était aussi plus tamisé et des canapés et fauteuils étaient disséminés ci et là. Le regard de Malfoy finit par croiser le mien et lui ne se gêna pas pour lui faire un clin d'œil. J'aurais bien dit "c'est parti" mais je doute qu'il ait un jour arrêter son petit jeu ! Ce fut Hermione qui me sortir de mes pensées en me demandant ce qu'était un "Lucky" et un "Défi Challenge"

\- Quand je te dis que tu ne viens pas assez aux fêtes …

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait juste répondre ?

\- Le Lucky, c'est un jeu trop bien, ça dégénère vite ! Répondit Ron.

\- Mais encore ? Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir deviner les règles à partir de ça …

\- En fait c'est un mix de plusieurs jeux, qui s'est fait un peu "sur le tas" au fur et à mesure de nos soirées. On met plusieurs actions dans un bol du genre "Imite ça" ou "fais ça" et dans un deuxième bol on met chacun notre prénom. On tire deux prénoms et une action puis on l'exécute à deux. Si tu ne le fais pas, les deux personnes sont enfermées pendant 5 ou 10 minutes dans un placard. C'est débile mais ça fait rire tout le monde, tu penses bien que quand on le fait plusieurs fois au fil de la soirée le "imitez un chien" devient "roulez-vous une pelle", et les 5 minutes dans le placard qui étaient déjà devenues 10 finissent en quart d'heure …

\- Ça m'a l'air assez approximatif, effectivement !

\- Ouais en général c'est quand t'es pas trop touché mais pas trop sobre non plus, rigola Ron.

\- Et le "Défi challenge" c'est un peu dit dans le nom, en fait on met nos noms sur un papier aussi, et on tire en premier le nom de la personne qui donnera le défi et en second celui qui devra le faire. Puis on remet nos noms en jeux. Continuais-je.

\- Mais, du coup, une même personne peut être tirée plusieurs fois et une autre aucune fois ?

\- Ouais, ben, tu sais, c'est quand on a bu alors bon … personne fait trop gaffe.

\- Super. Et vous faites quoi d'autre comme jeu, généralement ?

\- Action ou vérité qui sera en fait plus un "vérité ou rien". Des concours de tout et rien : danse, chant, boisson … Puis je sais pas trop ça se passe comme ça se passe.

\- Ça vous dirait un autre jeu ? Rétorqua t'elle, avec un air énigmatique.

\- Toi, tu connais un jeu de soirée ? Les échecs ça compte pas. Répondit Ron en explosant de rire à sa propre blague.

\- Extrêmement drôle. C'est toi qui aime les échecs, Ronald ! Vous connaissez le bière-pong ?

\- Jamais entendu, répondis-je aussitôt suivi de Ron.

\- C'est un jeu d'alcool moldu à la mode. En fait deux joueurs se mettent face à face autour d'une table et on place 6 ou 10 verres devant chacun. Puis on donne une petite balle et les joueurs doivent essayer de la lancer dans les verres de l'adversaire, quand ils y arrivent l'autre boit le verre touché.

\- Et pourquoi ça s'appelle le Bière-Pang ? La questionna Ron.

\- Bière-PONG. Parce que les verres sont à la bases remplis de Bière, ou de Bière-au-beurre du coup, mais on peut mettre ce qu'on veut en fait. Et Pong parce que ça se joue avec une balle de Ping-Pong, un sport moldu ou deux personnes s'envoient une balle sur une table.

\- Ça a l'air chiant ça, c'est un sport ? Rigola Ron. Par contre le jeu a l'air cooool ! Je vais en parler à Ginny.

Et Ron partir sur ces mots retrouver sa sœur qui, à coup sûr, ne comprendrait rien au jeu quand il essaiera tant bien que mal de répéter les règles. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce jeu, mais je connaissais le ping-pong de nom. Ça pouvait être cool, et j'avais une chance de gagner, étant plutôt agile.

Nous nous retrouvions donc tous les deux, encore plantés à deux pas de l'entrée. Hermione me proposa de passer au bar, prendre un verre, ce que j'acceptai avec joie. Ce fut une bière-au-beurre pour nous deux. Nous étions tranquillement accoudés au bar quand Malfoy se dirigea bien évidemment vers nous, et se planta en face.

\- Bonjour Potter.

\- Bonjour, Malfoy, ça va bien, et toi ? Répondit Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

\- Potter, tu réponds pas ?

\- On s'est déjà vus. Tu t'amuses bien ?

\- Ça pourrait être mieux ! Genre une orgie ! Fit-il en partant dans un fou rire. Pas vrai, Blaise ?

C'est fou comme, même en riant à ses blagues potaches à deux mornilles il peut rester classe et élégant. Moi je me permets ça on me prend pour l'alcoolo dans la taverne du coin. Et je parle de moi pour éviter d'évoquer Ron … J'allais lui faire un reproche sur sa lourdeur éternelle quand quelque-chose me perturba. Zabini semblait gêné de répondre, lui qui habituellement ne se gêne pas pour suivre Malfoy dans toutes ses blagues débiles. Et Hermione le regarda rapidement avant de tourner les yeux vers mois. Je mis cette information dans un coin de ma tête et écoutai Malfoy continuer :

\- Je suis impatient de voir si vos jeux vont permettre à la soirée de dégénérer, y'a que ça de vrai !

\- Tu pourrais te faire prendre à ton propre jeu, Drago … Fit Blaise d'un air énigmatique.

Malfoy marmonnait quelque chose à propos d'un "foutu meilleur ami de rabat-joie de mes deux" quand Ginny annonça la première activité de la soirée : le battle de danse. Les équipes se formèrent très rapidement sur le principe Gryffondors versus Serpentards, forcément, mais avec quelques exceptions tout de même. Malfoy et son meilleur ami n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil.

\- Et bien, Malfoy, tu ne vas pas faire des folies de ton corps ? Questionna Hermione d'un air moqueur.

\- Granger, mon corps vaut bien mieux que leurs battles ridicules, sache-le.

\- Hm, hm c'est ce qu'on dit. Tu viens, Harry on va regarder de plus près ? Il faut qu'on voit Ron pour savoir s'il a réussi à parler Gin. Fit-elle en me tirant par le bras.

Nous partîmes ainsi pour nous rapprocher de la foule qui s'était agglutinée, et nous nous amusâmes pendant près d'une heure à faire des commentaires sur les danseurs. Commentaires plus ou moins bienveillants, évidemment. J'en oubliai presque que Malfoy était dans la même pièce avec, très certainement, un plan en tête pour m'embarrasser.

* * *

 _Et voilààà, laissez-moi votre avis ça me fera plaisir ;)_

 _Bisous à bientôt._


	6. Chapter 6 : Fin de soirée

_Coucou !_

 _Me revoilà avec le chapitre 6, à la bonne heure et tout ! (oui j'avais dit peut-être jeudi mais bon …) ! Voilà la fin de la soirée avec quelques petites surprises ! On avance doucement, j'espère que vous aimerez !_

 _Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Fin de soirée**

Après le battle, nous retrouvâmes Ron avec Ginny, qui bien-sûr n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce que son frère avait expliqué. Hermione lui expliqua donc son fameux jeu de manière plus compréhensible et elle partit en courant pour en parler à tout le monde. Apparemment, l'idée lui avait plu. Nous passâmes ensuite un moment sur les canapés tous les trois, avec Dean, Seamus et Neville à rigoler tout en buvant quelques verres de Bière-au-beurre. Puis, vint l'heure de faire un « Lucky ». Hermione était toute contente à l'idée de tester quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et moi j'étais heureux de pouvoir me changer les idées. Pendant tout le temps de notre conversation, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Malfoy. L'alcool n'aidant pas. Ainsi, je mis mon nom dans l'urne. Pour cette première partie plutôt Soft, on put voir Luna et Ginny twerker, Crabbe et Dean danser la Macarena (une version bien à eux puisqu'aucun des deux ne connaissait vraiment), Blaise et Lavande faire le tour des canapés à cloche-pied et autres pitreries. Quant à moi, j'eus simplement le droit d'imiter un oiseau enroué avec Seamus. Rien de bien sorcier, la soirée ne faisait que commencer !

En suivant, il y eut encore une « pause » ou nous nous retrouvâmes cette fois avec Luna et Lavande, au grand damn d'Hermione. Après le Lucky, Ginny avait expliqué à tout le monde les règles du Bière-Pong et tout le monde avait été d'accord pour y jouer, même plus que d'accord. Il était prévu d'y jouer juste après. Contrairement aux battles de danse, ça me disait plus ! Je me levais pour aller chercher un autre verre de Bière-au-beurre quand Malfoy m'intercepta :  
\- Et, petit Potter, tu vas où ?  
\- Au bar, comme tu as certainement pu le voir. Répondis-je en essayant de continuer mon chemin, peine perdue.  
\- Je t'accompagne !  
\- Merci, je n'ai plus besoin de chaperon depuis un moment.  
\- Mais ça me fait plaisir.  
\- Bien sûr. Une bière-au-beurre s'il te plaît, demandai-je à Ginny, actuellement derrière le bar.  
\- Tu ne vas boire que ça ? Tu me déçois.  
\- Ta gueule.

Devant nous, Ginny monta sur le bar pour se faire entendre de tous. Elle annonça que la table pour le Bière-pong avait été installée, et demanda qui voulait commencer. Toutes les mains se levèrent et se fût à Neville de faire l'arbitre et de faire passer les participants deux par deux, ou en équipe selon les préférences. Nous étions toujours accoudés au bar quand je commençai à partir. Malfoy me rattrapa par le coude :  
\- Potter tu peux pas te reculer, on le fait tous les deux !  
\- Tu es vraiment trop dans la compétition avec moi, le quidditch ça ne te suffit pas ?  
\- Je vais te mettre au tapis ! Mais si tu es certain de gagner, alors on le fait avec du Whisky-pur-feu, Potter !  
\- Quand tu veux !

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai 30 minutes plus tard, après avoir eu le droit à un sermon d'Hermione, en face de Malfoy avec des verres remplis d'alcool devant moi.

\- Commence, Potter, on ne m'accusera pas d'être déloyal !

Il me fallut un moment pour avoir le coup de main, mais je finis par gagner Malfoy, non sans avoir bu 3 verres de Whisky-pur-feu. Cul-sec, sinon c'est pas drôle. Quand je rejoins Hermione, mes esprits n'étaient plus tout à fait clair mais j'eus quand même la présence d'esprit de regarder Malfoy avec un sourire vainqueur. Lui, me regardait avec un air calculateur, presque fier de lui pour le coup. Mais, il avait perdu ? Je ne m'étalai pas en pensées et retournai plutôt m'installer sur les canapés. Au bout d'un moment, beaucoup de monde nous rejoignirent pour une « Vérité ou vérité ». Oui, comme c'était ce qu'il se passait toujours, donc je ne vais pas prendre la peine de dire « Action ou vérité ».  
Malfoy était également là, me fixant sans cesse. Chacun reçut un sort dérivé du véritasérum, néanmoins moins puissant, mais juste pour rajouter un peu de solennel au jeu, pour nous pousser à dire la vérité sans nous y obliger. Tour à tour, chacun répondit a des questions de plus en plus indiscrètes et puis vint mon tour. Lavande, pour qui tout tourner autour de l'amour et des bisous baveux, me demanda :  
\- Tiens, Harry ! Tu n'as pas encore répondu à une question. Ressens-tu des sentiments amoureux ou affectifs pour quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Et ce fichu sort me murmura un « oui » sournois. Quoi ? Franchement celui qui avait jeté ce soir devait avoir bu plus qu'on ne croyait … Mais je gardai ma contenance, après tout ce n'est qu'un sort bidon, et je répondis :  
\- Mh … non, pas vraiment ! À moi ! Hermione : est-ce que tu as fait de nouvelles rencontres dernièrement ?

Et bam, dans tes dents ! Moi aussi je pouvais avoir du flair ! Par contre la prochaine fois que ça tombait sur elle je pouvais m'attendre à une sacrée question …

\- Oui, effectivement. Répondait-elle à contrecœur. A moi ! Malfoy : es-tu hétéro, gay, ou bi ?

Elle avait pas osé ? Oh mon dieu si, elle avait bien dit ça ! Oh mon dieu elle me regarde avec son air de « tu me diras merci plus tard » mais elle vient de balancer sa vie à la poubelle ! Si personne n'avait encore posé de question à Drago, c'était pour une bonne raison ! Je me lamentais intérieurement quand j'entendis la réponse « Tu me plais en fait, t'as pas froid aux yeux. Mais désolé, 100% gay » avec un flegme complètement opposé au raz-de-marée qui passait dans ma tête. Je m'étouffai instantanément avec ma gorgée et tout le monde me regarda. Hermione leur fit signer de continuer pendant que je me remettais de mes émotions en signalant à Malfoy que c'était à lui de poser une question. Il me lâcha alors du regard pour regarder Zabini. Je n'entendis plus rien du jeu jusqu'à la fin, étant trop occupé à m'en remettre. Malfoy, gay ? Ses remarques censées être juste pour m'emmerder prenaient un tout autre sens ! Je n'allais pas y survivre plus longtemps ! Vous voyez ce que ça fait quand vous faites un mauvais rêve et au bout d'un moment il commence à se réaliser ? Vous vous mettez à avoir un poids dans le ventre ? Et bien c'est pareil. Sauf que c'est loin d'être un cauchemar … mais un fantasme qui devient concret tout en restant impossible : c'est pire. Surtout quand la susdite personne présente dans le fantasme se fait un devoir de vous le rappeler tous les jours. Hermione me fit signe de revenir à la réalité quand elle décida qu'il était temps d'aller prendre un autre verre. Et même sur le chemin du bar, une seule pensée me venait : Malfoy, gay ?

Bien sûr, avec ma chance légendaire, Malfoy ne tarda pas à arriver au bar aussi. Hermione demanda un mètre de shooter pour nous et défia Malfoy et son meilleur ami de faire pareil. Ils acceptèrent, toujours prêt à nous battre, mais avant que j'ai eu droit à une remarque de Malfoy :

\- Je sais pas si c'est judicieux après, Potter avait l'air d'avoir du mal à avaler correctement avec une bière-au-beurre tout à l'heure, alors là …

\- J'ai avalé de travers, Malfoy, mais tu peux toujours te défiler comme ça.

Sans même me répondre, il me fit un clin d'œil et demanda à avoir la même chose que nous. Cette fois, Malfoy et Zabini nous battirent à plate couture, parce que je m'arrêtai à deux shooters, dégoûté ! Dix minutes plus tard, Malfoy était encore en train de savourer sa victoire et Hermione me tuait du regard pour l'avoir abandonnée, quand Ginny me sauva en reprenant la parole.

\- Alors, euh, du coup on est tous pas mal là et … je sais plus ce qu'on doit faire ? Qui veut faire quoi ? Demanda t'elle en pouffant.

Tout le monde se mit d'accord pour jouer au Lucky, et je suivis Hermione à contrecœur parce que j'aurais préféré rester tranquillement au bar plutôt que de jouer à ce jeu qui terminait toujours très mal. Mais même les deux Serpentards avec qui nous étions étaient partants donc je ne pouvais pas vraiment rester tout seul … J'inscrivis mon nom sur un papier et le mit dans le bol. C'était Lavande et Neville qui avaient été chargés de choisir des actions et je m'attendais au pire. Ainsi, je vis les noms s'égrener un à un et des actions du genre "danser deux minutes collé-serré" "s'embrasser" "se faire des chatouilles" et plein d'autres aussi gênantes les unes que les autres. Je me demandais avec qui j'allais bien pouvoir accepter de faire une chose pareille et j'était justement en train de prier pour tomber sur Hermione, puisque je pouvais passer 15 minutes dans le placard avec elle sans problème, quand son nom sortir. Elle dut alors faire un câlin pendant 2 minutes à Dean. Ça restait gentil, mais alors que j'en rigolai avec elle j'entendis mon nom … suivi de celui de Malfoy. Hermione me lança un regard plein de pitié et je tournai la tête quand j'entendis "faire une déclaration d'amour". Mais. Bien. Sûr. La cata de chez cata, mon regard croisa celui de Malfoy et je pense que, pour la première fois, nous fûmes d'accord de suite et je répondis pour nous deux :

\- Hors de question !

\- Merci, Brown pour l'action, on te reconnaît pas du tout là… compléta Malfoy.

\- Du couuuuup … PLACARD ! Cria Ginnyy.

Et en moins de deux, nous nous retrouvâmes enfermé dans un placard qui devait être le plus étroit du monde pendant 15 minutes, les premières minutes aucun de nous ne réagit, mais Malfoy reprit vite sa contenance.

\- Détends-toi, Potter, ça sert à rien d'essayer de ne pas me toucher, tu es en train de m'écraser le tibia. Mets-toi à l'aise on en a pour 15 minutes …

\- Je peux très bien rester comme ça, 15 minutes c'est pas long. Tu bouges si ça te dérange.

\- Très bien, entendis-je.

Et je sentis sa main prendre ma cheville, pour décaler le fameux pied de son tibia, il en profita aussi pour détendre ses jambes car je sentis ses pieds sur mes cuisses. Nous étions donc assis, face à face, j'avais maintenant les jambes repliées et lui les avaient dépliées de chaque côté de moi.

\- Tu vas rester en fœtus pendant 15 minutes ?

\- Tout à fait, et toi t'avises pas de bouger tes pieds.

\- Ne fait pas semblant que je te dérange, on sait tous les deux que c'est pas vrai, mon ange.

\- Garde tes surnoms pour toi. Et oui, tu me déranges.

\- Ah bon … donc tu n'aimes plus les hommes ?

\- Je … si. Mais ça ne veut pas dire tous les hommes, calme-toi !

\- Et pas moi ? Vraiment ?

\- Pas du tout, effectivement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais … Parce-que. Je ne sais pas moi, tu es toi et je suis moi. Bon, Malfoy, arrête d'essayer de faire la conversation, on peut très bien attendre dans le silence.

Il ne répondit pas et il y eut, effectivement le silence, pendant 5 minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Malfoy le brise avec une question :

\- Potter, je peux te demander un truc ?

\- C'est fait, répondis-je en étant bien conscient de ma puérilité.

\- Aller, Potter, sois pas comme ça, je peux te poser une question tu me réponds honnêtement et en échange tu peux faire pareil ?

\- Vas-y, fis-je malgré tout.

\- Tu me trouves beau comment ? Sur une échelle de 1 à moi.

\- Je vais ignorer ton échelle débile. Oui, Malfoy tu as un physique avantageux. Et je sais que tu le sais, tu n'as pas besoin de te le faire dire quinze fois par jour …

\- Tu aimes les hommes, tu me trouves beau, mais pour autant je ne t'attire pas ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça, je veux juste que tu restes loin de moi.

\- Mais pourquoi alors ?

\- Malfoy, je suis désolé si je te l'apprends mais il n'y a pas que le physique dans la vie. C'est un bon début, on est d'accord mais j'aspire à beaucoup mieux. Après ce qu'on a vécu, toi mieux que personne devrait le comprendre ! Je vais peut-être à des fêtes comme quand on était ados, je joue à des jeux immatures comme avant, mais je ne suis plus un enfant. Toi non plus, la Guerre nous a changés et même si on fait comme si ce n'était pas le cas, ça restera comme ça. Je suis peut-être jeune mais je suis loin d'être assez immature pour avoir des aventures d'un soir ou même ne serait-ce que taquiner quelqu'un comme un gosse. Lancai-je à Malfoy avec tout le courage (et le reste de sobriété) que j'avais.

Puis, miracle, la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre et je m'extirpai du placard en partant, fier de moi. Je rejoignis Hermione, qui m'attendait impatiemment avec Zabini sur les canapés. Elle me prit à part dès que j'arrivai pour que je lui raconte tout.

\- Donc ... Tu lui as dit ça ?

\- Bah …oui.

\- Ouah mais t'as pas assez bu toi !

\- Super, merci, je pense qu'on pourra en reparler demain !

\- Carrément, là j'suis pas trop à fond.

\- Sans blague … Allez, viens, on part au bar pour oublier cette soirée d'horreur.

\- Harryyyy, ça se passe pas si mal, moi j'aiiiime.

Hermione ne tenait définitivement pas l'alcool … nous fîmes remplir notre verre à nouveau et repartîmes nous asseoir sur d'autres canapés, avec des Gryffondors pendant un long moment. Puis vint le moment de jouer au "Défi challenge", la fin de la soirée arrivant, le jeu n'allait heureusement pas durer longtemps. Considérant la chance que j'avais, mon nom allait sans doute sortir souvent. Et pas loupé … Je dus d'abord tourner autour d'un balai pendant 15 secondes puis essayer de marcher droit grâce à Ron, puis Neville me défia de dire "Bonjour, Sev" un jour de la semaine au Professeur Snape. Quant à moi je pus demander à Dean de faire la même chose que moi avec le balai. Et c'est tout, Merlin ne voulait même pas m'accorder un tout petit bonheur. Du genre … donner un défi à Hermione. Après tout, c'est grâce à elle qu'on était là. Je ne m'en sortais quand même pas mal quand, vers la fin du jeu, Ginny tira le nom de Malfoy … suivi du mien. Malfoy pouvait maintenant me demander absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Et je voyais déjà les défis du genre "lêche mes chaussures" arriver. J'attendais le verdict quand j'entendis Malfoy dire :

\- Potter, tu devras accepter que je t'invite au restaurant, un soir que j'aurais choisi.

Vraiment, c'est tout ? Je regardai Malfoy, surpris, et il me regardait avec un regard songeur quand je croisai son regard. Aussitôt, il reprit un air moqueur et me fit un clin d'œil. Je m'éloignai avec Hermione jusqu'à la fin du jeu. Et, peu de temps après, tout le monde partit se coucher.

* * *

 _Et voilààà ! Alors vos impressions ? Comment vous pensez qu'Harry va réagir ? Et Drago ? On aura toute la semaine suivante dans le chapitre, et le samedi :D !_

 _À la semaine prochaine !_


	7. Chapter 7 : Actions et réactions

_Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 7 !_

 _Tout de suite, la réaction d'Harry ! Et celle de Drago. Je pense que vous allez bénir Hermione ;)_

 _On se retrouve en bas._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Actions et réactions**

Le lendemain, tout le monde avait toujours en tête les événements de la veille quand nous nous réunîmes pour un petit-déjeuner entre Gryffondors dans la salle commune. Chacun essayait de tirer des conclusions sur la soirée pour avoir un avantage sur les Serpentards. Mais finalement, tout le monde tomba d'accord sur le fait que la soirée avec était super et qu'on s'était amusés. Et oui, chacun admit que les Verts et Argents étaient plutôt sympathiques et cool. Mais bon, ils ne s'avouèrent pas vaincu pour autant et je me doutais bien que, d'ici la fin de l'année, on allait voir beaucoup d'autres magnifiques projets de la sorte. Surtout si on continuait à écouter Lavande ... a quand la soirée speed dating ? La réunion improvisée se finit rapidement et je pus me retrouver seul avec Hermione et Ron, dans le parc.

\- C'était cool hier, hein ? Mais j'ai du mal aujourd'hui ! Rigola Ron.

\- Oui c'était chouette ! Ça permet de mieux cerner les gens. Répondit Hermione.

\- Ton bière-ping là c'est génial ! Trop drôle ! Fit-il avec son éternel rire très peu délicat.

\- Bière-pong Ronald. Mais si je me souviens bien tu n'as pas gagné une seule partie ...

\- Une fois j'ai failli !

\- Ah pardon ... bon les garçons on le fait ce devoir d'Astronomie ?

\- On a un devoir ?

\- Bien-sûr vous ne suivez jamais.

\- Moi j'ai une bonne excuse, tentai-je.

\- Rien à faire ! Heureusement que moi j'ai amené mes cours, répondit Hermione imperturbable.

\- Non mais en fait, moi je devais aider Dean pour un autre devoir. Essaya de s'esquiver Ron.

\- Quel devoir ? Demanda Hermione, en n'y croyant pas une seconde.

\- Non mais un truc de mec quoi, j'peux rien dire, lança notre ami en partant.

\- Bon ! On peut parler d'hier pour de vrai maintenant, Harry !

Nous y voilà ! Je savais bien qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de devoir d'astronomie ! J'avais certes était distrait mais quand même, et connaissant la prof ... elle répète tout 15 fois et elle donne un devoir par an !

\- Tu as inventé ce devoir pour faire partir Ron ?

\- Tu avoueras que c'est infaillible comme méthode ! Je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais certainement pas raconter tes aventures avec Malfoy devant lui ...

\- Il n'y a pas d'aventures Hermione. Juste des déboires !

\- Oh arrête, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas si terrible.

Je lui racontai alors en détail ce que nous nous étions dit dans le placard, en rajoutant mon avis à la fin :

\- Donc je m'en vais en lui exposant mon avis très clairement et lui insiste quand même au jeu d'après pour tenter quelque chose ! Il ose m'inviter au restaurant, alors qu'il avait très bien compris, hein. Il n'a pas tant bu que ça ! Il se fout juste complètement de ce que je peux dire !

\- Moi je ne le vois pas du tout comme ça, Harry. Tu n'es pas objectif. Toi tu lui dis que tu as grandi trop vite à cause de la guerre et que, même si tu continues à te comporter comme un jeune de ton âge parce que ça te fait du bien, intérieurement tu n'es pas comme ça. Mais, et lui alors ? Il a dû faire preuve de beaucoup de courage pour faire cette guerre de notre côté, en bravant l'autorité de son père et en acceptant de laisser sa mère. Étant dans le camp opposé il a assisté à des horreurs que nous ne faisions qu'entendre et imaginer. Et après la guerre, il n'a eu personne. Tu as toujours été entouré de beaucoup de monde même si tu ne le sais pas et tu as eu l'aide précieuse du Docteur Dernan. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de vouloir faire comme toi, d'essayer de rester le Malfoy d'avant. Même si en faisant cela il se force à jouer les petits cons prétentieux.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, comme toujours ... mais quand je lui expose les faits quand j'essaye de lui expliquer honnêtement pourquoi pas lui, il pourrait juste avouer tout ça, sans continuer à exagérément me tourner autour. Allant jusqu'à me forcer à accepter qu'il m'invite au restaurant.

\- Pour moi, il a peut-être juste réfléchi à ce que tu as dit, au contraire. T'inviter au restaurant ? C'est plus que ce que Malfoy n'a jamais fait pour n'importe quelle conquête. Devant tout le monde en plus, alors qu'il pouvait demander n'importe quoi ! Et s'il essayait juste de te montrer son sérieux ?

\- Hermione, tu ne sous-entends pas qu'il serait vraiment intéressé ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Mais n'importe quoi. Je te pensais avec plus de jugeote. Ça crève les yeux qu'il ne fait ça que parce qu'il voit que ça me dérange. Il aime me mener la vie dure, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin.

\- Et bien il en fait des efforts juste pour te mener la vie dure. Pour quelqu'un qui voudrait juste se moquer en public, il cherche quand même beaucoup à avoir des moments privés, non ?

\- Tu te fais des idées.

\- Ou alors toi tu ne te permets pas d'y croire pour te protéger. Harry tu ne risques rien à tenter le coup ! Promets-moi d'y penser et d'essayer de lui laisser une chance de te prouver qu'il est sérieux si c'est ce qu'il veut.

\- Je te promets. Et tu me fais peur, tu me connais trop bien, je te jure.

\- C'est le rôle d'une meilleure amie, mon cher.

\- Je suis pas mal non plus dans mon genre, je capte certaines ondes !

\- Mais encore ?

\- Si je te dis Zabini ?

\- J'en étais sûre ... ne t'emballes pas ! On n'avait jamais parlé jusqu'à ce qu'il reste avec moi rapidement à la taverne la dernière fois quand Malfoy t'a pris à part. Et figure-toi que c'est un homme plutôt intéressant. Il m'a fait l'effet d'être cultivé, et drôle. Et il m'a reparlé depuis quelques fois rapidement quand on se croise c'est tout.

\- N'essaye pas d'esquiver. Tu m'as dit que tu avais fait une rencontre !

\- C'est plus une découverte. Mais, oui, j'apprécie ce que j'ai vu jusque là.

\- Tu m'impressionnes !

\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas une handicapée de sentiments comme toi. Au pire je me prends un vent et voilà. D'autres s'en sont remis ... bon ! On rentre ? Ron a dû finir son devoir ! Me dit-elle en rigolant.

Nous rentrâmes donc au château pour le dîner avant d'aller nous coucher, pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

La journée du Lundi se passa plutôt bien, mais j'eus du mal à me concentrer sur les cours, réfléchissant plus que de raison au discours qu'Hermione m'avait fait. Est-ce qu'il était possible que Malfoy veuille être sérieux ? Est-ce que je devais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute?

Le mardi, je fus moins préoccupé, ayant décidé de laisser les choses se passer pour voir venir. En revanche, j'appréhendais la réunion du soir avec Malfoy, ne sachant pas comment chacun de nous devait réagir. Je reçus un mot de sa part m'invitant à le rejoindre à 18h00, ce que je fis. Finalement, chacun fit comme si la soirée n'avait pas existé. Et j'eus même le droit à quelques remarques salaces de Malfoy, comme si de rien n'était. Autant pour l'option « laisser couler les choses » plus ça va plus je me confirmais dans mon idée qu'il se foutait juste de moi. Malgré ça, nous réussîmes à trouver très rapidement le menu pour la soirée, puisque nous avions déjà fait une liste rapide et un premier jet d'idée pendant la première réunion. Et on eut aussi le temps de convenir de l'organisation du repas avec les elfes du château. Puis chacun rentra de son côté, mais Malfoy ne loupa pas l'occasion de me frôler pour la énième fois de la soirée. Mes nerfs ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil ...

Le mercredi fut plus calme, fantasmement parlant (si, ça existe). Mais le destin ne me laissa pas entièrement tranquille quand même, ne rêvons pas, puisque je me retrouvai en duo avec Malfoy, dès le matin, en métamorphose pour un sort que je n'arrivais pas à effectuer correctement. Une fois les moqueries passer du style « tu veux l'aide d'un bon sorcier ? », j'eus le droit à deux heures de proximité beaucoup trop accentuée pour un simple sort de métamorphose. Je lui en fouterais moi des « mais si Potter il faut mettre ton bras comme ça ! Attend je t'aide » ! Aide-moi de loin tant qu'à faire.

Puis arriva le Jeudi, la journée se passa étonnamment bien jusqu'à notre réunion du soir, avant le cours d'astronomie. J'arrivai en retard, comme d'habitude, mais pourtant Malfoy me fit une remarque :

\- Potter, t'as pas besoin de mettre trois jours à te préparer c'est pas un rencard, me lança t'il avec un air renfrogné.

\- Et bien toi tu aurais peut-être dû prendre le temps d'aller aux toilettes, tu as l'air tendu !

\- C'est l'effet que ça me fait de faire le poteau pendant un quart d'heure en attendant votre majesté Harry Potter qui se pomponne.

\- Non mais tu es exécrable ! J'étais avec mes amis qui avaient besoin de mon aide ! Si c'est pour te défouler sur moi pendant une heure je repars de suite !

\- Je me défoule pas ! Tu pourrais t'excuser du retard comme les personnes normales au lieu de m'agresser !

\- Je suis désolé du retard mais c'est le cas à chaque fois et tu ne m'incendies pas pour autant ! Puis tu n'avais pas besoin d'attendre devant, tu pouvais rentrer t'installer sur tes précieux canapés.

\- Aucune correction ! Rentre, on a du travail. Aux dernières nouvelles tu t'étais engagé à aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Fis-je en passant devant lui, supris de son emportement.

On rentra donc dans la salle, et nous avions prévu pour aujourd'hui de trouver une animation ou deux pour la soirée du bal, même si le maître mot restait de laisser la liberté aux élèves.

\- Bon, pourquoi pas un intervenant du spectacle qui viendrait faire peur aux élèves dans la soirée ? Proposa Malfoy.

\- Moui c'est une bonne idée, tu sais ce que ça pourrait être comme intervention ? Il faudrait pas que ça fasse trop peur non plus si ça se fait en début de soirée avec tous les âges.

\- Non je sais pas trop, on peut peut-être rencontrer des professionnels et ils nous donneront des idées ? Ça peut se faire Samedi, on ira à Londres pour finir la déco et on fait ça en même temps dans la journée ?

\- On avait dit demi-journée, on peut faire ça le matin si ça te va ?

\- Pardon Potter, c'est vrai que vu ta valeur bien en dessus de la mienne, je ne voudrais pas t'occuper une heure de plus que prévu.

\- Malfoy je n'ai jamais pensé ça, arrête maintenant, ma patience a des limites ! Répondis-je, un peu excédé de m'en prendre plein la tête pour rien. Ça ne me dérange pas de prendre la journée, je pensais juste que tu disais ça comme ça, mais que tu pensais juste à quelques heures donc j'essayais de convenir d'un horaire avec toi.

\- Oui bien-sûr ! Fit-il en me lançant un regard assassin.

\- Bon Malfoy, qu'est-ce-que tu as à la fin ?

\- Forcément le problème vient de moi ! Tu m'insupportes c'est tout.

Je lui lançai le regard le plus noir possible, et m'en allai sans même répondre. Il était hors de question que je passe encore deux minutes avec lui, s'il avait décidé d'être sur mon dos tout du long. Avec ce petit discours d'Hermione, j'avais oublié à quel point Malfoy pouvait être désagréable voire méchant quand il s'y mettait ! Vraiment, il fallait que j'arrête de prendre mes désirs pour des réalités ! Malfoy n'était pas intéressé par moi, mis à part peut-être pour un coup histoire de s'en vanter après, point à la ligne. Je rentrai donc bien plus tôt que prévu dans la Salle commune, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione :

\- Tu es déjà rentré, Harry ?

\- Oui, oui. Répondis-je évasif.

\- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

\- Ça m'a l'air évident, si tu pouvais m'éviter un autre de tes discours, ça m'arrangerait. Ça ne m'a pas trop réussi jusque là !

\- Tant que ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ?

\- Pas grand chose finalement, ça n'a pas été la peine. Dès mon arrivée, Malfoy m'a reproché d'être prétentieux et hautain simplement parce que je le faisais soi-disant attendre. Figure-toi que je n'ai pas surenchéri, on est rentrés. Au bout de cinq minutes de discussion, on convenait de ce qu'on ferait samedi quand je lui ai proposé qu'on le fasse le matin, mais comme il avait dit "samedi dans la journée" on s'est mal compris et il m'a carrément reproché de me croire trop bien pour lui et de ne pas vouloir lui accorder 1h de mon temps. Alors que j'accepte de l'aider et tout ce qui s'en suit quand il se comporte mal avec moi ? Non vraiment là il est allé trop loin, je sais qu'il est toujours désagréable mais là il était méchant, Hermione. Donc je suis parti. Hier matin il se joue de moi, et là il me fait ça ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange quand-même ? Depuis le début de l'année il te fait juste des blagues d'ados, et depuis une semaine il te taquine, on avait même l'impression qu'il voulait être en ta présence samedi soir puis d'un coup il ne peut plus te supporter ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, je n'ai pas l'honneur de savoir ce qu'il y a dans sa tête.

\- Tu devrais lui en parler, j'ai l'impression qu'il a dû se mettre quelque-chose en tête. Rien qu'une discussion calme ne pourrait pas régler.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas amis ? Tout est très simple avec toi, on parle on se fait des câlins et c'est reparti … Ce n'est pas vraiment une option là. Il veut être méchant, tant mieux, je ne lui dois rien et on ne se verra plus c'est tout.

\- Tu es borné ! Je vais chercher d'où ça vient, parole d'Hermione Granger !

\- Tu ne peux pas accepter que Malfoy sois juste un lunatique imbécile ?

\- Non, bon j'ai une enquête à mener, on se retrouve au cours d'astronomie ! Me lança t'elle en partant.

Comment cette fille, après une journée de cours, pouvait-elle avoir envie d'aller chercher des réponses à un problème avant d'enchaîner sur d'autres cours ? Je me posais souvent la question mais, honnêtement, Hermione savait juste être entièrement dévouée à ses amis. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle m'était si cher.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Alors, vous en dites quoi ? Chapitre un peu court, et je m'en excuse mais je voyais pas où couper sinon !_

 _Vous pensez qu'elle va trouver quoi notre Mione ?_

 _À la semaine prochaine, gros bisous sur vous !_

 _Lokauu_


	8. Chapter 8:Une réconciliation à l'horizon

_Me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, je n'ai pas pu poster avant, désolééée !_

 _Petite modif encore : Askaban n'est plus gardée par des détraqueurs tout ça. C'est un détail mais bon voilà forcément on va pas garder les méchants détraqueurs après la Guerre. Mais c'est pas le club med non plus, hyper sécurisé avec différentes niveaux et des gardiens bien sûr !_

 _On se voit en bas, et j'aurai une question pour vous :P_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Une réconciliation à l'horizon**

Après qu'Hermione soit partie, j'avais joué pendant un moment aux échecs avec Ron, qui m'avait demandé comment s'était passé mon rendez-vous avec Malfoy, sans chercher à approfondir. Geste que j'avais apprécié, puisque je n'avais pas forcément envie de ressasser encore une fois le mauvais moment que j'avais passé. Hermione n'étant toujours pas rentrée 30 minutes avant l'heure de notre cours d'astronomie, nous partîmes avec les autres Gryffondors en direction de la tour où se déroulerait le cours. En arrivant, j'eus la suprise de ne pas apercevoir Hermione devant la salle. Par contre, Malfoy était là lui. Nos regards se croisèrent et il baissa les yeux, chose surprenante. Quand bien même, quand la professeure arriva je me pressai pour rentrer dans les premiers et pouvoir ainsi me mettre vers le devant de la classe, sachant que Malfoy se mettait toujours au fond. Je réussis plus ou moins, puisque je me retrouvais au second rang et lui au quatrième, au moins je n'aurai pas à le voir.

Je me faisais la remarque qu'Hermione n'était toujours pas là, et que c'était très suspect, quand la professeure nous somma d'aller chercher le matériel figurant sur la liste affichée au fond de la classe. J'attendis que Malfoy se serve, en restant loin, avant d'y aller. Je ne voulais pas revivre le même cinéma qu'au dernier cours, sachant ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'étais revenu à mon bureau, et je commençais à installer mes affaires, quand Hermione arriva … accompagnée de Zabini ? Elle n'échapperait pas à une discussion celle-là ! Je les vis s'installer au fond, côte à côte, parmi les dernières places restantes. Avant de me retourner, le regard de Malfoy croisa le mien et j'y vis comme une lueur triste. Le début du cours se déroula très bien, l'astronomie était une matière intéressante quand on s'y intéressait un minimum. Mais le fait que les cours se déroulent aussi tard, bien que ça soit la seule manière, décourageait pas mal d'élèves qui finissaient par venir à reculons. Je prenais des notes tout en étant dans mes pensées, quand je reçus un mot :

" Pardon. Samedi on va à Londres ?"

Même pas besoin de signature, c'était du Malfoy tout craché. Un simple pardon, que je suis obligé d'accepter soi dit en passant puisque ce n'est pas une question et tout est fini on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Foi de moi-même que ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Je voulais d'abord des explications, je n'allais pas accepter qu'il joue avec moi comme ça. On ne peut pas dire des méchancetés aux gens quand on est contrarié pour s'excuser deux heures plus tard la bouche en cœur et espérer que ça allait durer. Ce fût dans cet état d'esprit que je retrouvai Hermione à la fin du cours, qui me dit qu'elle avait des réponses. Une fois dans la Salle Commune, on essaya de s'isoler pour pouvoir parler ne paix :

\- Alors tu as quelque-chose à me dire ? Tu officialises avec Zabini ? Fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

\- Quand c'est pour te moquer de moi, tu retrouves vite le sourire, toi ! Figure-toi que je suis allée voir Zabini pour toi ! Il était le plus à même de m'expliquer quelle mouche avait piqué Malfoy.

\- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce sacrifice, répondis-je avec un regard moqueur.

\- Bon, tu ne veux pas d'explications ?

\- Ah si j'aimerai bien savoir et ça a intérêt à être corsé ! En plus d'être méchant monsieur est versatile. Il m'a envoyé ce mot pendant le cours, dis-je en lui faisant lire le mot. Un simple pardon et c'est tout ? On rêve.

\- Euh … Harry, c'est de Malfoy dont on parle. C'est un pardon qui en vaut dix. C'est pas tellement le genre de la maison, quoi.

\- Je me fiche de qui ça vient, les gens normaux ne se permettent pas de croire qu'un pardon gribouillé à la va-vite résout tout.

\- Tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire pour sa défense avant de l'enterrer vivant ?

\- Je t'écoute, que t'as dit ce cher Zabini pendant votre séance de torture ?

\- Tu es lourd. Malfoy est allé voir son père mercredi après-midi.

\- Lucius Malfoy ? Il n'est pas censé être dans l'aile la plus sécurisée d'Azkaban, sans pouvoir parler à personne ?

\- Il s'est bien comporté, il a aidé un gardien apparemment. Si tu veux mon avis, son argent lui permet quelques privilèges. Mais bon, voir sa famille n'est qu'une maigre consolation …

\- Même ça il ne le mérite pas ! Il a mis la honte sur sa famille, et sans Snape et Mme Malfoy, il aurait ruiné la vie de son fils sans un seul remord. Est-ce que tous les gens qu'il a tués ou qui sont morts par sa faute ont la maigre consolation de voir leurs familles ?

\- Harry ce n'est pas le sujet. Le plus important et qu'il ne puisse plus faire de mal à personne, à part à son fils apparemment.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais apparemment Malfoy, malgré le fait qu'il ait tenu tête à son père et choisi son propre camp, prend beaucoup en considération ce que lui dit son père. Selon Blaise, il sait qu'il est mauvais et que tout ce qu'il dit est soit à son avantage, soit pour que son fils soit la personne qu'il veut qu'il soit. C'est à dire une personne froide et mauvaise comme lui. Mais, malgré ça, il a pendant longtemps était son modèle et un fils cherche toujours l'approbation de son père, de toute manière. Donc quand son père lui dit quelque-chose, aussi faux et méchant que sa puisse être, il arrive à y croire.

\- Alors pourquoi est-il allé le voir ?

\- Sa mère a apparemment du mal à continuer sa vie, elle a vécu depuis des années sous le joug de son mari, avec comme seule lumière son fils. Elle lui a fait comprendre que le seul moyen pour elle d'avancer, de passer à autre chose, était de revoir Lucius, pour faire une croix définitive sur lui et se rassurer sur le fait qu'elle était libre, qu'il était emprisonné et qu'elle ne lui devrait plus jamais rien. Elle a demandé à son fils de l'accompagner, ne voulant pas y aller seule.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, tu me dis que c'est à cause de ça qu'il s'en est pris à moi ? Je peux comprendre que ça l'ait mis de mauvaise humeur et que la situation soit difficile, mais comme je t'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas être un défouloir.

\- Il n'était pas juste de mauvaise humeur à cause de sa visite à son père, il s'est mis quelque-chose en tête … quelque-chose que son père lui a dit.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Sa mère a essayé de lui parler de leur mariage, tu sais selon la loi sorcière si votre mari est emprisonné à vie pour des crimes contre les sorciers, vous pouvez garder son nom et jouir de sa fortune mais vous ne lui devez plus rien. Comme une veuve en gros. Elle a essayé de lui dire que tout était de sa faute, qu'il avait ruiné leur nom, mais il n'écoutait pas et il ne s'intéressait qu'à son fils. Pas pour les bonnes raisons, tu t'en doutes. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il soit un "vrai" Malfoy, un homme. Dans sa version à lui du moins. Il a commencé à lui dire de ne s'attacher à personne, d'écraser les autres pour réussir, comme lui. Que le plus important était l'argent, le sang et le pouvoir et de ne jamais oublier ça, ou il ferait honte à ses ancêtres et tout le bla-bla. Narcissa s'est emportée, et lui a répondu qu'il n'était pas du tout un modèle de réussite puisqu'il allait pourrir ici, vite oublié d'eux et de tout le reste du monde sorcier. Puis elle s'en ensuite lancée à lui décrire la vie que leur fils avait, pas grâce à lui, pleine d'amour avec des gens sur qui compter et un espoir d'avoir une vie heureuse. Et qu'il était hors de son emprise maintenant, qu'il pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait. Je ne sais pas comment, mais le fait que vous vous côtoyiez pour organiser le bal est venu sur la table et …

\- Attend, sa mère est au courant de nos réunions ? la coupai-je supris.

\- Bah apparemment … il n'a pas beaucoup de personne à qui se confier et on a toujours su qu'ils étaient très proches tous les deux donc ça ne m'étonne pas que Malfoy ait raconté ça à sa mère.

\- Quand même, ce n'est pas si important que ça.

\- Que tu dis. Enfin bref, son père du coup lui a reproché d'être un faible, qui était à ta botte. Sa théorie ne repose bien-sûr sur rien du tout mais il a dit à son fils qu'il serait toujours ton toutou, ou le toutou de quelqu'un d'autre parce qu'il ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville. Que tu étais mille fois trop bien pour lui et que si tu avais refusé sa main en première année, c'est parce que tu ne serai jamais ami avec un faible comme lui.

\- Mais … c'est n'importe quoi. Nous étions des enfants !

\- Bien sûr que c'est n'importe quoi tout le monde le sait, même Malfoy. Mais pour autant, inconsciemment, il en est arrivé à penser que c'était vrai. Et le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé de se protéger c'était de t'attaquer pour se sentir lui-même au dessus, alors que vous êtes juste égaux. À cause de son père, il ne le voyait plus comme ça.

\- Je comprends bien, c'est même plutôt logique. Sauf que je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

\- Blaise m'a dit qu'en rentrant, Malfoy lui avait raconté et qu'il avait essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux mais selon lui c'est, je cite : "peine perdue avec des cons sans corones comme ça". Quand je vois le mot qu'il t'a envoyé, je me dis que le message a quand même dû faire son bonhomme de chemin, et même plus que ça. Je pense que tu devrais accepter, et essayer d'en parler avec lui dans la matinée, quand l'occasion se présentera.

\- C'est facile à dire. Même sans cette histoire, on n'est pas vraiment en bon terme, malgré le fait que ça aille mieux. Je me vois mal me pointer comme ça en lui disant de se confier à tonton Harry.

\- Pas de se confier, mais demande lui ce qu'il avait, et dis-lui bien que tu ne le considère pas en dessous de toi. Lui lâcher un petit compliment pourrait aider …

\- Je dois me transformer en canard de l'année ?

\- C'est un petit sacrifice pour arriver à tes fins …

\- Pour me prendre un gros vent à la fin je trouve que c'est déjà assez gros comme sacrifice …

\- Bon, la nuit porte conseil et je trouve que c'est plus que l'heure pour nous ! Fit-elle en se levant.

Je me levai aussi, et nous partîmes chacun d'un côté. Avant que l'on se perde de vue je lui lançai, fier de moi : "Au fait, c'est Blaise maintenant ?". Je la vis lever les yeux, avec un sourire néanmoins et elle me souhaita une bonne nuit avant de prendre les escaliers.

Le lendemain je me réveillai tard, comme tous les vendredis puisque je n'avais pas cours le matin, je passai rapidement dans les cuisines prendre un casse-croûte et partis retrouver Hermione et Ron pour notre seul cours de la journée. Après ça, nous partîmes à la bibliothèque, pour un devoir que nous avions à faire (un que Ron ne pouvait pas esquiver). Avec tout ça, je n'avais pas encore croisé Malfoy de la journée et n'avais donc pas encore pu lui dire ce que j'avais décidé. Effectivement, j'avais bien réfléchi et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir en connaissant toute l'histoire. J'allais accepter que l'on se voit comme prévu demain, et essayer de lui parler de Jeudi, voir s'il me racontait de lui-même ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais je me sentais quand-même impuissant face à ça, que pouvais-je bien faire pour mon ennemi si celui-ci était sous l'emprise de son père à s'en rendre malade ? Considérant que son père était en prison, je voyais mal comment l'en éloigner encore plus. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ça me travaillait autant. Après tout, c'est son problème pas le mien.

Je finis par voir Malfoy pendant le dîner, dans la Grande Salle. Quand il entra, il avait le même air maussade qu'hier, comme si le monde entier pesait sur ses épaules. Je le fixai, espérant qu'il me regarde pour pouvoir lui faire signe que je devais lui parler, mais il évita soigneusement de croiser mon regard. Je fus donc contrains de lui envoyer un bout de parchemin :

" Ok pour demain. Quelle heure ? HP. "

J'avais hésité à lui signifier que j'acceptais ses excuses mais, tout de même, il m'avait vexé. Aussi bonne son excuse soit, je n'allais pas lui rendre la tâche plus facile que nécessaire. Quand il lut mon message, il eut l'air soulagé et, pour la première fois en deux jours il me lança un regard normal. Enfin normal à la Malfoy. Je vis qu'il répondait et deux minutes plus tard je reçus un mot.

"9h dans le bureau de la directrice ? J'ai contacté un professionnel du spectacle, on peut passer le voir vers 11h."

Je répondis par l'affirmative en le remerciant de son initiative. Après le repas, je filai dans la Salle commune, et ne me couchai pas trop tard. Je fus réveillé le lendemain à 8h00, donc beaucoup trop tôt quand on considère que je me lève généralement 15 minutes grand max avant mes rendez-vous, par une Hermione surexcitée :

\- Debout Harry, tu as une mission à accomplir aujourd'hui !

\- Mff … quoi ?

\- Mission Malfoy, pour parler sobrement.

Pas réveillé, je filai dans la salle de bain sans analyser ses paroles. Je revins dans ma chambre 5 minutes plus tard et elle m'attendait encore sur le lit :

\- Je n'ai pas rêvé … tu es bien là. Fis-je avec un air blasé.

\- Bien sûr ! Aujourd'hui c'est Mission Malfoy plan A !

\- Pardon ? Quel plan ? Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est le dortoir des garçons.

\- Oh ça va on n'a plus 2 ans, je peux m'infiltrer ici avec un sort de deuxième année !

\- On n'a pas eu la même deuxième année … Mais la prochaine fois réveille plutôt Ron pendant tes missions 007.

\- C'est bon pète un coup ! Aujourd'hui c'est le plan A : essayer de faire parler Malfoy de ses problèmes personnels pour essayer de l'aider !

\- Hein ? Non mais il n'a jamais été question de ça …

\- Non mais en gros quoi, même si ça a jamais été formulé comme ça.

\- Ah oui on en était très loin en effet. Et du coup depuis quand on est en Mission Malfoy ? Et dans quel but ?

\- Pour que vous finissiez dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tiens !

\- C'est gentil de prendre deux minutes pour me tenir au courant de ma vie, je peux y aller maintenant ? Vu que tu m'as réveillé une heure à l'avance je propose qu'on prenne le temps d'aller petit-déjeuner !

Hermione pouvait vraiment être beaucoup trop enthousiaste parfois… je n'étais pas aussi confiant sur ce que cette matinée allait donner …

* * *

 _Tadaaam ! Alors déjà ma petite question : des fois je me dis que ça serait bien d'avoir un ou plusieurs chapitres (je pourrais faire ça sous forme de bonus) avec le POV de Drago sur les évènements ? Une lectrice m'a aussi dit qu'elle trouverait ça bien (coucou Anokade :P) donc je pensais demander l'avis des autres ? Vous en dites quoi ?_

 _Sinon on se retrouve la semaine prochaine et encore merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous lire._

 _Gros bisous à vous_

 _Lokauu_


	9. Chapter 9 : Rapprochement involontaire

_Coucou !_

 _J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?_

 _Voilà le nouveau chapitre : c'est le plus long que je j'ai écrit jusqu'ici donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Petit rapprochement, mais j'en dis pas plus !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Rapprochement involontaire**

Après avoir retrouvé Malfoy comme prévu, nous étions partis pour Londres et avions fait le tour des boutiques pendant une heure et demie non-stop ! Je ne pense pas avoir déjà été si content de ma vie quand Malfoy m'a annoncé que nous avions toute la déco nécessaire ! Il m'avait ensuite proposé de passer prendre un café ou quelque-chose sur un stand à emporter pour aller le boire en attendant notre rendez-vous avec , le professionnel du spectacle. J'avais accepté de suite, y voyant un repos bien mérité ainsi que l'occasion d'aborder le sujet "Jeudi" avec Mafoy. Nous étions assis sur un banc, devant l'immeuble où nous avions rendez-vous, quand je décidai de lancer la conversation :

\- C'est bon on a tout trouvé du coup ? On a pas mal de choses, ça va être une chouette déco.

\- Je te l'avais dit, Potter, il faut voir en vrai pour se donner une idée !

\- On devrait compter combien de fois tu m'as dit "je te l'avais dit" depuis le début ... mais c'est vrai que c'est mieux. Et tu as remarqué que j'étais en avance aujourd'hui ?

\- Mh, fit-il en prenant un air renfrogné.

\- Quand je suis en retard tu le remarques plus apparemment …

\- Je me suis déjà excusé, Potter. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter sur toi.

\- Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir accepté tes excuses ...

\- Sérieusement ? Je vais pas ramper Potter, désolée d'avoir été plus désagréable encore que d'habitude mais de toute façon on n'est pas amis.

\- Merci de le rappeler, j'avais failli oublier.

\- C'est bon Potter, je me suis excusé deux fois, n'abuse pas.

\- Mais je sais toujours pas pourquoi tu étais autant à fleur de peau.

\- Raisons personnelles.

\- Mais encore ?

\- C'est un truc en rapport avec ma famille, pas envie d'en parler. Juste je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Moi je pense que tu le pensais. Et que tu t'es rendu compte que c'était ridicule après.

\- Mmh, dans tous les cas, c'était bête.

\- Ok, j'accepte tes excuses. Tu me diras un jour de quoi il s'agissait ?

\- Si t'es gentil ! Fit-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais son attitude me faisait quand même sourire. Après ce court moment de froideur entre nous, nous bûmes notre café en parlant de tout et de rien, dans une atmosphère plus détendue. Le rendez-vous avec le professionnel se passa bien et nous réussîmes à convenir avec lui d'une animation, qui ne faisait pas trop peur pour les plus jeunes mais qui serait tout de même amusante sur le thème d'Halloween. Après cette matinée, je partis rejoindre Hermione à Pré-au-lard, comme prévu, pour déjeuner avec eux, et peaufiner le projet qu'Hermione avait pour promouvoir sa SALE. Après avoir tous commander à manger, Hermione commença à nous exposer son projet :

\- Je pensais faire juste une petite réunion mais en fait je pense que je vais partir sur autre chose, d'un peu plus grand. Comme une collecte de fonds vous voyez ? Mais en faisait un don, les gens adhèreraient à la SALE en plus. Comme ça je trouve des fonds et des bénévoles en même temps.

\- Oui, ça me paraît intéressant, mais tu sais pour faire une collecte de fonds … il faut que les gens viennent. Et, te vexe pas, mais jusqu'à maintenant toutes les réunions que tu as faites on était plus ou moins 2 … lui répondis-je.

\- Désolé, ch'pouvais pas venir ! Répondit-Ron la bouche pleine de poulet.

\- T'inquiètes pas Ron, on sait bien que tu avais encore une excuse. Mais cette fois j'ai prévu de faire quelque-chose qui va faire venir les gens !

\- C'est à dire ?

\- On va faire une soirée sous forme de gala, avec une vente aux enchères à la clé ! J'ai déjà tout prévu … il me manque plus que 2 ou 3 lots quoi.

\- C'est super ça ! Fis-je en essayant de la convaincre de mon enthousiasme. Mais, là encore, il faut des lots intéressants…

\- Oh, ça, bah tu vois je comptais un peu sur toi …

\- Pas de souci, moi je peux t'accorder ma journée de demain pour t'aider à chercher des lots, Mione, ça me fait plaisir !

\- J'ai déjà de l'aide ce soir et demain pour les lots. Non toi ça serait plus pour la tête d'affiche …

\- Hein ? Je viendrais, pour sûr, mais je pense pas que ça suffise à faire venir plein de monde, je ne suis quand même pas Merlin en personne.

\- Harry je ne vais pas faire de la propagande ministérielle avec un en-tête du genre "le héros du monde sorcier sera là pour vous délivrer tous ses secrets", je te remercie. Non je te voyais plus en sorte de lot.

\- Mais encore ? Je commence à avoir peur de comprendre …

\- Bah tu sais, si on pouvait faire gagner un petit week-end avec toi, ça ferait sûrement …

\- Je te coupe de suite, c'est hors de question.

\- C'est pour une bonne cause, mec. Me fit Ron en rigolant.

\- Oh toi, tu viens déjà jamais aidé donc hein …

\- Il a raison Harry, pense à Dobby, c'est pour sa mémoire tout ça.

\- Bravo ! Utiliser la mémoire d'un ami pour ça, tu tombes bas !

\- Allez, Harry, j'enchérirai pour toi si tu veux ! C'est juste pour faire venir du monde. Me supplia t'elle.

\- De la triche maintenant, je ne sais pas jusqu'où on va aller ! Tu n'as que te prostituer en lot de tête d'affiche …

\- Finement joué, Harry ! Je te demande juste un week-end ! Que tu peux largement t'acheter toi-même !

\- Je vais pas vider mes coffres pour la SALE, même si je t'aime beaucoup, Mione.

\- Alors moi je le ferai ! Me soutient-elle. S'il te plaiiiiit !

\- Promis ?

\- Oh merciiiiii ! Merci ! Du coup c'est Samedi prochain ! J'ai déjà préparé plein de trucs ce matin !

\- Quoi ? J'ai rendez vous avec le docteur Dernan, je peux pas ce jour là.

\- Désolée, mais c'est le soir et je sais bien que tu as rendez-vous le matin.

\- Et je dois voir Malfoy après, il nous reste plein de trucs à préparer.

\- Tu t'en sers d'excuse maintenant, je vois que ça se rapproche doucement.

\- Quel rapprochement ? Demanda Ron.

\- Non, laisse tomber, c'est bon, ok, Samedi. Le plus tôt sera le mieux …

\- T'es le meilleur des meilleurs amis, je te l'ai déjà dit ?

Rien que pour le sourire qu'arborait Hermione, je savais que je ne regretterai pas d'avoir dit oui. La SALE lui tenait tellement à cœur. Déjà avant la Guerre Hermione voulait aider tout le monde, et maintenant plus encore. C'était ce qu'elle pouvait faire en étant encore au collège. Après, elle avait déjà pour projet un orphelinat, un association d'aide pour les femmes qui ont perdu leur mari et plein d'autres choses. Mais pour l'instant, elle mettait tout son cœur dans ce qui était à sa portée, c'est à dire la SALE. Ça me faisait de la peine que personne ne s'y intéresse, et si je pouvais aider elle savait bien que je le ferai. En l'occurrence j'allais donner de ma personne mais bon, pour elle il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas. Après ce repas mouvementé où j'avais, encore, cédé, nous rentrâmes au château. Le reste du week-end, je restai exclusivement avec Ron, puisqu'Hermione préparait son gala, et n'avait pas voulu d'aide pour se faire. Nous avions joué avec tous les Gryffondors à différents jeux et, surtout, nous nous étions reposés. J'avais dormi d'un profond sommeil ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Le Lundi, j'étais donc tout frais pour aller en cours et je me levai plus tôt que d'habitude. J'eus le temps de descendre petit-déjeuner avec Hermione. Ron, lui, ronflant encore malgré nos tentatives pour le réveiller. Mon regard croisa celui de Malfoy, qui avait l'air moins maussade qu'en fin de semaine dernière mais qui ne souriait pas pour autant. Je lui lançai un grand sourire, essayant de lui transmettre ma bonne humeur, et je reçus un sourire en retour. Faible sourire, mais sourire quand même.

\- Victoire ! Je viens de faire sourire Malfoy !

\- Bravo, il est 8h du matin et tu t'inquiètes déjà de lui ? T'es cuit mon pauvre.

\- Non mais en fait il souriait pas avant, du coup ...

\- Oui, oui bien sûr. Tu manges ou pas ?

Je me remis donc à manger, content de moi. Quand même, j'avais fait sourire Malfoy, et tout le monde s'en fout …

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le même état d'esprit. Ma bonne humeur ne me quittait pas, et je me couchai tôt pour ne pas être fatigué le lendemain. Vraiment, le sommeil, ça fait des miracles !

La journée du Mardi se passa tout aussi bien, et ma bonne humeur ne me quitta pas de la journée. Le soir venu, je rejoignis Malfoy devant la Salle-sur-demande :

\- Désolée pour les cinq minutes de retard, lui fis-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Pas de souci, on rentre ?

\- Je te suis, lui répondis-je en le suivant à l'intérieur.

\- Potter, tu veux me dire pourquoi tu as ce sourire depuis deux jours ?

\- Le sommeil, Malfoy, le sommeil !

\- Et avant, tu faisais des folies de tes nuits ? Fit-il avec un petit rire moqueur.

\- Non mais, tu sais, j'ai toujours eu un sommeil plus ou moins agité, j'ai des frayeurs nocturnes depuis tout petit.

\- Oh, et ta famille t'a jamais fait soigné ?

\- Mmh … pas trop le genre de la maison. Je me faisais engueuler quand je me réveillais en criant à la limite. Mais je suis en rémission, fis-je en glissant un clin d'oeil.

\- Oh … je vois. Bah je pose ça comme ça, mais s'il te faut de la compagnie pour bien dormir …

\- Pff, allez au travail !

\- Tu sais que si tu commences à ignorer mes remarques ça perd tout son fun …

\- C'est juste que, tu sais, j'ai déjà entendu pire de ta part. Alors me proposer de dormir avec moi, ce n'est pas le bout du monde.

\- Donc ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, juste ça me fait pas rougir.

\- Ça te dérangerait alors, me demanda t'il d'un air qui me semblait honnête.

\- Bah … non, je suppose que non. Ça serait bizarre mais, s'il faut, c'est pas la fin du monde. C'est un interrogatoire ?

\- Non, non je demandais ça comme ça !

\- Tu sais que tu viens de me piquer mon sourire des derniers jours ?

\- Bon, au travail !

Pendant une heure, enfin pendant le temps qu'il nous restait, nous mîmes au point les détails pour l'animation de . Pendant les dernières cinq minutes, nous avions commencé à parler de ce que nous ferions la prochaine fois quand Malfoy me lâcha :

\- Tu sais, vu que t'es toujours en retard, on pourrait faire nos réunions dans ma chambre, comme ça moi j'attends là-bas et tu arrives quand tu veux.

\- Je … Je peux arrive à l'heure sinon, hein. Si ça te dérange.

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas mais comme ça, ça serait encore mieux !

\- Bah … enfin si tu préfères, pourquoi pas !

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a le mot chambre que ça veut dire quoi que ce soit, c'est juste le plus simple.

\- Oui oui, ok. Fis-je en partant.

Je venais donc simplement d'accepter de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, tranquillement … ok. En même temps je voyais mal comment je pouvais me sortir de là, soit je me cramais soit je me cramais. Donc, bon, c'était un mal pour un bien. Après tout, c'était juste une heure. Dans une petite pièce. Avec Malfoy. Et un lit. Ok, bon on va arrêter d'y penser et on verra bien ! Je rejoignis donc Hermione, et lui racontai ce qui venait de se passer. En grande amie qu'elle est, elle se mit à rire et à me dire que j'étais mort. Super ! Je partis voir Ron. Lui, ne me prendrait pas la tête. Nous passâmes donc la soirée à parler avec d'autres élèves et, assez tôt, je partis me coucher.

Malgré que je me sois couché tôt, je n'eus pas la même bonne humeur que les autres jours en me réveillant, appréhendant beaucoup la soirée du lendemain. Je me trouvais ridicule d'appréhender autant une minuscule heure, qui ne voulait rien dire. La journée se passa, malgré tout, plutôt bien, et je veillai un peu le soir pour aider Hermione à faire les affiches pour son gala. Le lendemain, j'avais toujours la même appréhension, qui ne s'arrangea pas quand, pendant le déjeuner, je reçus un mot de Malfoy :

" 20h, dans ma chambre ? (ça fait un peu sexuel non ?) DM"

" Va pour 20h. (Oui, un peu beaucoup) HP"

"Qui sait … Non, je plaisante. Promis, que du sérieux. DM"

Je ne répondis pas mais le regardai avec un regard blasé, pour lui montrer qu'il était lourd. Et il se mit à rire ! La soirée s'annonçait bien … J'arrivai à 20h10 et frappai à la porte. Malfoy m'ouvrit sans attendre :

\- Tu sais que la technique du "je me fais attendre" ça marche rarement Potter, entre.

\- Très drôle, répondis-je en passant devant lui pour entrer.

Sa chambre était très joliment décorée, dans les tons verts et argents, mais avec beaucoup de goût. La seule touche personnelle était une photo de sa mère, sur la table de chevet. Les draps semblaient être en soie, je vous prie, mais je ne m'attardai pas sur le lit. Question de santé mentale. À gauche du lit, était placé un bureau avec deux chaises.

\- J'ai déplacé le lit et le bureau comme ça ça nous fait un espace pour travailler.

\- Merci, c'est chouette ici.

\- Merci, je me suis dit qu'on n'allait pas travailler sur le lit.

\- Ouais … c'est pas terrible comme conditions de travail.

\- Du coup, aujourd'hui, on crée les cartons d'invitations ?

\- Oui, tu as des modèles ?

\- Non pas vraiment, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait le dessiner nous-mêmes ? Comme ça ça viendra vraiment de nous.

\- Oui c'est bien mais … moi, je sais pas vraiment dessiner.

\- Je me débrouille pour ça, on se met d'accord sur ce qu'on veut et après tu me donnes 15/20 minutes à la fin et je te fais ça, ok ?

On commença donc à mettre toutes nos idées en commun, le style d'écriture, les dessins, ce qu'il y aurait marqué etc … Au bout de 30 minutes, nous avions réussi à plutôt bien nous figurer ce que nous voulions et c'était maintenant à Malfoy de retranscrire ça sur papier :

\- Tu peux aller t'allonger si tu veux, j'en ai pour un moment et je te dis dès que j'ai terminé. Ça me dérange un peu qu'on me regarde par dessus mon épaule.

\- Oh oui, je comprends, pas de souci, fis-je en partant vers le lit à reculons.

Je m'allongeai dessus, décidé à attendre le temps qu'il fallait comme ça.

\- Potter, dans la table de chevet tu as un livre sur le Quidditch que je suis en train de lire, tu peux le prendre tu sais.

\- Oh, merci c'est gentil.

Je me plongeai donc dans le livre, qui était très intéressant et, avide d'apprendre plein de choses je ne vis pas le temps passer. Je me rendis compte que j'étais à la moitié du livre quand Malfoy sauta sur le lit :

\- Et voilà le travail ! Regarde, je suis fier de nous ! Fit-il en se penchant sur moi pour me montrer son carton.

Je regardai le carton, très joli certes, mais mon cerveau filtra plus l'information de la proximité de Malfoy que celle du carton.

\- Très, très joli oui.

\- Tu avais l'air absorbé par le livre je t'ai appelé 2 ou 3 fois, j'ai mis 45 minutes à le faire, on va être en retard au cours d'astronomie si ça continue !

\- Oui, c'est sûr … fis-je en regardant Malfoy.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas beaucoup regardé mon carton, Potter … fit-il en se rapprochant encore un peu plus de moi si c'était possible.

\- Si, si, c'est juste que …

\- Oui ? Que quoi ? Fit-il avec un sourire en coin en continuant à se rapprocher.

\- Tu es très proche …

\- Ça te dérange ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que, après une attente infinie, Malfoy se pencha pour capturer mes lèvres. Ce fut en moi une bataille de sentiments comme je n'avais jamais ressentie et, malgré tout, ce qui prima était la satisfaction. Comme si c'était naturel. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais un garçon et je savais que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Le fait que ça soit Malfoy y était sans doute pour quelque-chose, mais ses lèvres étaient si douces que je serais bien resté comme ça pendant des heures. Je pensais à approfondir le baiser quand Malfoy se leva d'un coup et me lança un "Pardon, désolé. J'avais dit que je ferais rien, excuse-moi." avant de partir à toute vitesse par la porte. Avant de franchir la porte il se retourna et me lança un "tu peux garder le livre, ça me fait plaisir et reste autant que tu veux".

Je restai bien cinq minutes comme ça, sans bouger, avant de me réaliser : je venais d'embrasser Malfoy, et j'avais voulu plus. Mon ennemi, enfin … ex-ennemi on peut dire. Et il s'était même excusé, mon dieu. Je n'allais plus pouvoir le regarder, c'est sûr. Je pris mon sac et partis en courant pour ne pas arriver en retard au cours.

* * *

 _Tadaaam ! Alors ce premier bisou : content ? déçu ?_

 _Dites-moi tout !_

 _J'ai toujours peur d'aller trop vite …_

 _À la semaine prochaine_

 _Bisouuus_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour !_

 _Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait très plaisir et merci tout particulièrement à ceux qui en laissent à chaque chapitre depuis le début. Ça me touche vraiment que vous preniez le temps à chaque fois et ça m'aide aussi._

 _Également la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux qui me laissent un petit commentaire !_

 _ **Lolitamaguis** : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments déjà et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

 _Et le bonjour à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me suivent, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir de connaître un peu ceux qui nous lisent et je vous répondrai ^^_

 _J'arrête le blabla et je vous laisse lire !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS : Ce chapitre est encore plus long que le dernier, je bats encore mon records ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Quand faut y aller …**

Malgré mes efforts, j'arrivai donc en retard au cours d'astronomie, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione. Je m'installai au fond de la classe, après avoir pris tout le matériel nécessaire. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Malfoy qui me regardait mais j'évitai soigneusement son regard. À la fin du cours, je sortis précipitamment de la salle pour ne pas avoir à le croiser, et Hermione me courut après. Elle me rattrapa quelques couloirs plus loin :

\- Harry ! Arrête de courir ! Pourquoi tu étais en retard ? Quelque-chose s'est mal passé ?

\- J'aimerais en parler ailleurs.

\- Viens, on va se trouver un coin dans la salle commune. Me répondit-elle, compréhensive.

Nous fîmes donc le trajet jusqu'à notre salle commune sans échanger un mot, mais je sentais bien qu'Hermione était inquiète pour moi. Après avoir trouvé un coin tranquille, elle n'y tint plus :

\- Alors, il t'a encore mal parlé ?

\- Non, rien n'est de sa faute.

\- Mais il s'est passé quoi à la fin ?

\- On s'est embrassés.

\- Que … quoi ?

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller dans sa chambre ! Oh par merlin, je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face, la honte ! Je l'ai clairement invité c'est sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi ? En plus Hermione, le pire, c'est que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête ! Je suis perdu perdu perdu.

\- Et il s'est arrêté ?

\- Bien sûr il s'est même excusé, je suis pathétique j'te jure ! Je veux plus jamais lui parler, il va avoir pitié de moi c'est sûr. Le pauvre mec sans expérience qui saute sur le premier venu !

\- Calme-toi, il n'est pas du tout le premier venu ! Vous vous connaissez depuis bientôt 10 ans !

\- On se connaît ? On se déteste depuis 10 ans oui, c'est encore pire.

\- N'importe quoi, vous ne vous détestez plus depuis un moment c'est clair maintenant. Et il a arrêté, il s'est excusé, et après ?

\- Il est parti en me disant de garder le livre que j'étais en train de lire et de rester aussi longtemps que je voulais dans sa chambre. C'est pour ça que j'étais en retard, j'ai mis du temps à oser sortir ! J'aurais dû y rester …

\- Et attendre que Malfoy revienne ? C'est sa chambre je te rappelle …

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Fis-je en me rendant compte que j'étais ridicule. Mais pourquoi t'es pas affolée ? Je viens d'embrasser mon ennemi de toujours, un Serpentard !

\- Arrête avec ça, rien qu'en comparant vos deux réactions je le trouve bien plus Gryffondor que toi.

\- Ouais parce qu'il a l'habitude ! Avec tous ceux qu'il se tape !

\- Ah bon, tu l'as vu avec beaucoup de monde ?

\- Non, mais bon, quand même.

\- Moi je pense qu'il n'y a absolument rien de mal dans cette histoire, tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi il s'est excusé ?

\- J'sais pas, la pitié.

\- Bien sûr, tout à fait son genre. Moi je pense surtout qu'il a pas voulu te brusquer et ça conforte mon idée qu'il veut quelque chose de sérieux !

\- C'est mort maintenant, il va se moquer de moi ! Ou pire il va en profiter ! Mon dieu ma vie est finie !

\- Peut-être pas quand-même …

\- Si si.

\- Bon, je te propose d'aller dormir et de repenser à tout ça demain, à tête reposée.

\- Allez, on y va, fis-je en partant vers mes escaliers.

\- Harry, on dirait un condamné qui va à la potence, tu en fais trop.

\- Personne ne me comprend …

Je vis Hermione pouffer en levant les yeux au ciel, et j'esquissai moi même un sourire à cause de ma bêtise, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Une fois dans mon lit je mis un temps fou à m'endormir, la tête pleine de questions. Comment allait se passer la journée de demain ? J'essaierai d'éviter Malfoy au maximum, n'ayant pas beaucoup de cours je devrais réussir à me retrancher dans le dortoir le plus souvent possible. Mais … pour Samedi alors ? Hors de question que je passe des heures avec lui, je n'allais pas y survivre. C'est sur ces pensées moroses que je m'endormis. Je me réveillai un demi-heure avant l'heure du déjeuner et m'habillai rapidement avant de rejoindre Hermione et Ron. Nous nous rendîmes tous les trois dans la Grande Salle, et prîmes place à la table. Au début du repas, je reçus un mot. Je savais de qui il était. Je le pris donc et le mis dans ma poche, ne comptant pas le lire.

\- C'est quoi, mec ? Demanda Ron.

\- Un mot de Malfoy pour le bal certainement, t'inquiètes.

\- Ah ok ! Bon j'y vais j'dois retrouver Lavande pour un truc là ! On se voit ce soir Mione, si t'as besoin d'aide pour le gala ?

\- Euh … oui c'est gentil Ronald, mais on va se voir en cours aussi.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Bon à tout' ! Fit-il en partant.

\- Tu crois qu'il compte vraiment venir aider ? Lui demandai-je.

\- En ce moment il essaye de faire des efforts je crois, donc c'est possible.

\- Ah … et du coup vous deux ?

\- Non c'est toujours pas à l'ordre du jour, Harry. Même moins qu'avant.

\- Il faudrait lui en parler.

\- C'est facile à dire, toi tu ne veux même pas lire un simple bout de papier.

\- Je me doute déjà de ce qu'il peut y avoir dessus, figure-toi. Je ne me sens pas de supporter ses allusions, donc je ne veux pas le voir non plus.

\- Harry est-ce qu'il s'est mal comporté après que vous vous soyez embrassés ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te crées une image de lui comme ça, il n'a jamais été pressant ou moqueur envers toi. Sinon tout le monde serait au courant aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

\- C'est plus facile de croire qu'il a une mauvaise idée derrière la tête, que de t'avouer que tu as juste peur, ouvre ce papier et au pire tu n'aurais qu'à l'ignorer.

Suivant les conseils d'Hermione, j'ouvrai le papier :

" Arrête de t'en faire, Potter. On se retrouve demain matin vers 9h ?"

Hermione me prit le mot des mains pour le lire.

\- Tu vois ! On dirait presque qu'il te connaît bien.

\- En même temps vu la gueule que je tirais hier, faut pas être un génie.

\- Allez réponds !

\- Je ne peux pas lui répondre non. Je vais juste ignorer, comme tu le disais.

\- Je disais ça pour le cas où il se serait moqué de toi !

\- Et donc je suis censé passer plusieurs heures avec lui Samedi, comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Tu y vas, tu t'expliques avec lui et vous faites ce que vous avez à faire.

\- C'est fou comme tu es de bon conseil quand ça ne te concerne pas, et Ron on en parle ?

\- On fait un marché ! Tu vas voir Malfoy samedi et moi je parle à Ron.

\- Tu crois qu'on est dans la merde ?

\- Oui, oui ! Bon allez, on a cours quand-même !

Mon regard croisa celui de Malfoy en quittant la grande salle, et il me sourit. Ok, Harry, c'est toi le Gryffondor, c'est toi qui souris et qui le fait se sentir con ! Tu ne vas pas te défiler maintenant ! C'est en me répétant ces mots que je quittai la grande salle. Après nos deux seules heures de cours de la journée, nous avions passé l'après-midi au parc, puis nous étions rentrés pour le dîner. Pendant le repas, j'avais répondu à Malfoy comme il était convenu avec Hermione.

"Demain matin je ne peux pas. Dans l'après-midi ? HP"

" J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas répondre. 14h ? DM"

"Va pour 14h, à demain. HP"

Hermione, quant à elle, compter demander ce soir à Ron pour passer l'après-midi avec lui. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle appréhendait beaucoup cette rencontre. Moi, j'étais certain que Ron tomberait de haut mais je ne pensais pas qu'il lui en voudrait. Après tout, il ne cachait même pas qu'il passait du temps avec Lavande, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'Hermione le laisse faire en se languissant de lui … Nous allâmes tous les trois dans la Salle-sur-demande, où nous comptions passer la soirée pour préparer le Gala :

\- Euh … Hermione tu sais j'aimerais beaucoup aider mais je vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps. Je dois faire un truc après.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'en sors avec ton emploi du temps, Ronald. Tellement de trucs à faire ça doit être compliqué.

\- Euh … ouais en ce moment c'est chaud.

\- Je plaisante, pas de souci. C'est déjà gentil de m'aider. Dis, Harry va passer l'après-midi avec Malfoy demain, ça te dit que nous on la passe ensemble ? On pourrait aller boire un verre à Pré-au-lard ?

\- Ouais, carrément ! On se retrouve pour manger de toute façon, demain midi ? Vous allez au rendez-vous secret d'Harry demain matin ?

\- Ron, arrête d'appeler ça des rendez-vous secrets. Je ne cache pas que je vois un psy, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais oui, j'ai rendez-vous demain matin.

\- Et je l'accompagne, compléta Hermione.

\- Mais tu peux venir, si tu veux. Proposa Harry.

\- Boh, tu sais, pour attendre dans la salle d'attente … On se retrouvera pour le déjeuner ! On se met au travail ? Sinon je pourrai rien faire …

Nous passâmes donc plus d'une heure tous les trois à aider Hermione avec l'organisation de son événement pour le lendemain. Puis Ron dût s'absenter pour son "truc". On se retrouvait donc tous les deux, avec nos appréhensions pour le lendemain. Comme s'il y avait un accord tacite, nous n'abordâmes pas le sujet. Je continuai à aider Hermione pour tout ce dont elle avait besoin quand quelque chose me tracassa :

\- Dis-donc, les 2 ou 3 œuvres d'art que tu as, c'est plutôt luxueux. Tu les as eues où ?

\- Oh, tu sais, un aristocrate qui n'en voulait plus, essaya t'elle d'esquiver.

\- Et comment tu as trouvé cet aristocrate ?

\- J'ai fait des recherches pour ma vente aux enchères.

\- Quand même, un gala comme ça, ça n'est pas rien ! Et tu l'as organisé en quoi, deux semaines ? Tu m'as dit que tu avais de l'aide ?

\- C'est bon Harry, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

\- Oh rien, je me pose juste la question comme ça.

\- Oui, c'est Blaise qui m'a aidé.

\- C'est encore Blaise … Fis-je avec un sourire. Il a fait tout ça pour toi ?

\- Non, il est particulièrement intéressé par la cause des elfes de maisons !

\- Euh … subitement ? Parce que ça fait un moment que la SALE existe et il ne s'y est jamais intéressé.

\- Et bien mieux vaut tard que jamais. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée du gala, et de la vente aux enchères. Il m'a énormément aidé, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu faire tout ça pour demain.

\- Dis-moi, les œuvres d'art ?...

\- Il n'en voulait plus.

\- Ok, donc lui il te donne 3 œuvres d'arts qui valent une fortune, et toi tu ne vois pas qu'il y a quelque chose ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça …

\- Donc … IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE ?

\- Ça pourrait, écoute il est adorable, il m'aide beaucoup et il est très charmant. Nous avons passé pas mal de temps ensemble depuis deux semaines, et c'est un vrai plaisir. Maintenant je ne veux pas que ça aille trop vite mais, oui, il me plait. Content ?

\- Mais c'est super, je suis trop content pour toi. C'est pour ça que tu veux parler à Ron ? Pour mettre les choses au clair avant ?

\- Non, c'est toi qui m'y as forcée je te rappelle …

\- De suite les grands mots … Vous vous revoyez quand avec Zabini ?

\- Harry, il s'appelle Blaise. Normalement il vient m'aider demain pour tout mettre en place avant le grand moment ! Mais, tu sais, je pense que ça ne va pas se faire de suite nous deux.

\- Oui je comprends tu veux prendre ton temps, je ne pense pas qu'il soit bête il a dû le comprendre.

\- Tu crois que lui aussi, il commence à être intéressé ?

\- Par toi ? Hermione autant quand ça touche aux autres tu es bien trop clairvoyante pour ton propre bien autant quand ça te concerne tu es complètement aveugle ! Un homme ne ferait pas le quart de ce qu'il fait s'il n'était pas intéressé.

\- C'est peut-être juste pour la SALE, au fond on ne se voit que pour ça.

\- C'est pas toi qui me parlais de courage et tout ça ?

\- Tu peux parler. Bon aller, travaille et tais-toi. Me répondit-elle en me collant du travail dans les mains.

Nous continuâmes à travailler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller nous coucher, puis nous rejoignîmes nos dortoirs. Le lendemain, je me réveillai en retard et rejoignis Hermione après être passé en coup de vent dans la salle de bain. Elle me fit, évidemment une énième remarque sur mon retard et le manque de respect envers le Docteur patati patata. Une fois arrivés, le Docteur me prit presque de suite.

\- Bonjour, Harry ! Alors comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Pas trop mal si je regarde dans l'ensemble.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Il s'est passé pas mal de choses depuis notre dernier rendez-vous …

\- Nous avons tout le temps qu'il faudra, vous le savez.

Je commençai donc à lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant le mois écoulé, ce qui prit un long moment et elle m'écouta d'une oreille très attentive. Une fois mon récit terminé, j'attendais sa réponse.

\- Ce camarade, vous m'en aviez déjà parlé. Il était à vos côtés durant la Guerre c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, oui. Il a été très courageux mais en revenant au collège c'est redevenu le con, pardonnez mon langage, des années précédentes.

\- Hm, je vois. Mais, depuis trois semaines il n'est plus ce "con" ?

\- Je … Non c'est vrai. Je suppose que non.

\- Il se comporte même un peu comme s'il était intéressé, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- C'est ce que pense Hermione mais, vous voyez, moi je pense surtout qu'il fait ça pour se moquer de moi.

\- Bien sûr que vous pensez ça. Mais, dites-moi, Harry, est-ce qu'il a raconté votre baiser à vos autres camarades ?

\- Non …

\- S'il avait voulu se moquer, ça aurait été l'occasion. A t'il révélé que vous étiez gay ?

\- Non plus.

\- Encore une belle occasion loupée. Je ne donne pas souvent mon avis à mes patients, Harry. Mais je pense que votre manque de confiance en vous vous empêche de voir que des gens peuvent s'intéresser à vous. Et c'est le cas.

\- Donc je devrais lui laisser une chance ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre de telles décisions pour vous, mais je peux vous dire qu'il faut que vous soyez moins sévère avec vous-même.

\- Merci, il y encore du travail avec moi, hein?

\- À coup sûr, mais je trouve qu'on avance très rapidement.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Nous n'avons pas parlé de la Guerre durant cette séance, et pas de cauchemars à déclarer non plus !

\- Vous allez bientôt mettre la clé sous la porte !

\- Ou bien je devrais passer mes journées à écouter des adolescents pleurer sur leurs amourettes.

\- Mon dieu, excusez-moi d'être si inintéressant ! Fis-je en rigolant.

\- Jamais, Harry. Ça me ravit au contraire, c'est le mieux que l'on puisse vous souhaiter.

\- À la prochaine fois, Docteur.

\- Portez-vous bien, Harry.

Après cette séance qui me fit réfléchir encore plus à Malfoy, comme si j'en avais besoin, nous avions retrouvé Ron, comme prévu pour le déjeuner. Il nous avait rappelé que, le lendemain était le Dimanche où nous allions manger avec sa famille au Terrier. J'avais, évidemment, oublier mais Hermione forcément pas. Ça n'allait pas arranger ses affaires si elle devait être honnête avec Ron cet après-midi … Néanmoins, nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur, et au moment de quitter la table, on se promit de se rejoindre à 17h au plus tard devant la salle qu'Hermione avait réservé pour l'occasion, sur le Chemin de traverse. Devant la Grande Salle, Malfoy m'attendait, je le rejoignis tranquillement, commençant à appréhender un peu la façon dont j'allais pouvoir aborder le sujet du fameux baiser, quand il me coupa l'herbe sous les pieds :

\- Bonjour, Potter ça va ?

\- Euh … oui ça va, répondis-je.

\- Bon alors aujourd'hui, pas grand-chose de prévu, on peut flâner dans les boutiques pour nous trouver un déguisement ?

\- Nous trouver ?

\- Oui, Potter, on doit se déguiser je te rappelle !

\- Oui, oui mais, on y va … ensemble ?

\- C'est une invitation, Potter ? Me fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je pensais plutôt à t'aider en fonction de la partenaire ou du partenaire que tu aurais choisi mais bon.

\- Ah non, enfin, comme tu as dit "nous trouver" je pensais …

\- C'est bon, relax, je rigole. Si tu n'as encore personne, on peut faire autre chose. On avait dit que des feux d'artifices ça serait bien, il faut trouver lesquels.

\- Oui c'est vrai, super.

On continua donc en direction du bureau de la directrice, dans un calme plat. Au bout de quelques minutes dans ce silence, je me décidai à me lancer, avec tout le courage qu'il me restait :

\- Malfoy, euh … tu sais pour hier en fait, dans la …

\- Je t'arrête de suite, on n'est pas obligés d'en parler maintenant. Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- C'est vrai. Tu en parleras quand tu voudras, on fait comme si de rien n'était.

\- Oh … euh … merci beaucoup.

\- Allez, c'est parti on a du pain sur la planche !

On arriva donc dans le bureau de la directrice et, de là, on rejoignit le chemin de traverse. Pendant deux heures, on avait cherché les feux d'artifice, et nous avions trouvé de quoi faire une séance de 30 minutes, et sur le thème d'Halloween. Après ça, il me restait une heure avant de retrouver Hermione, et Malfoy proposa qu'on aille boire un café. Heureux que l'on fasse vraiment comme si de rien n'était, je le remerciai intérieurement et acceptai.

\- Je commandai un cappuccino et lui un thé :

\- Un cappuccino, Potter, vraiment ? T'es anglais ou pas ?

\- C'est délicieux ça, et je suis très ouvert figure-toi !

\- Info que j'enregistre, je te remercie !

\- Sur les cultures étrangères, évidemment.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Alors, ce soir, tu vas au gala de Granger ?

\- Oui, je la rejoins dans pas longtemps pour l'aider à tout préparer ! Et toi tu penses faire quoi ?

\- J'y vais aussi, on dirait qu'on peut plus se quitter.

\- Toi, tu y vas ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je te rappelle que mon meilleur-ami à co-organiser tout ça, et m'a forcé à donner un superbe tapis ancien qui me vient d'Afrique et que je compte bien racheter. Avant que ma mère ne s'en aperçoive et me tue, répondit-il en me faisant pouffer de rire.

\- Hermione peut être très convaincante aussi. Du coup, Blaise, ça fait longtemps qu'il s'intéresse à la cause des Elfes de maisons ? Demandai-je mine de rien en étant heureux qu'il n'ait pas abordé le sujet du lot me concernant, alors qu'il était certainement au courant.

\- Grande blague, il en a rien à foutre, mais bon depuis qu'il sait que ça va lui permettre de passer du temps avec ta copine.

\- Il est intéressé par Hermione ? Fis-je d'un air supris.

\- Un petit peu qu'il l'est oui, je l'avais jamais vu aider personne avant. Mais tout le monde sait qu'elle est avec la Belette, je lui ai dit de se calmer.

\- Elle n'est pas avec Ron. C'est son prénom. Lui dis-je avec un regard moqueur. Elle compte d'ailleurs mettre les choses au clair avec lui cet après-midi, si ce n'est déjà fait.

\- Elle est aussi intéressée ?

\- C'est possible, tu promets de ne pas répéter ?

\- J'ai quand même le droit de lui faire comprendre ?

\- Il faut bien qu'ils avancent.

\- On se retrouve à jouer les entremetteurs ! Moi je te le dis Potter : on forme une équipe d'enfer ! Fit-il en mettant sa main en l'air pour que je tape dedans.

Ce que je fis, en riant malgré moi. Et je vis Malfoy rire, vraiment, sincèrement pour la première fois. Il était ma-gni-fique. Il avait enfin l'air d'avoir son âge, et d'être accessible. Il avait un rire cristallin, qui était capable de vous faire oublier tous vos soucis, j'en étais sûr. Ce moment tous les deux, m'avait complètement fait oublié le baiser et nous étions revenus à notre entente cordiale voire amicale des dernières semaines.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _La réaction d'Harry vous paraît plausible ?_

 _Je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine,_

 _Lokauu._


	11. Chapter 11 : Le fameux gala

_Saluteee ! Me revoilà pour le onzième chapitre : le fameux gala d'Hermione ! Beaucoup ont eu des … suggestions donc je vous laisse découvrir ça !_

 _Un grand merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews régulièrement, c'est très précieux ! BIENTÔT 50 ! :0_

 _Trêve de blabla et bonne lecture ! On se retrouve plus bas._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Le fameux gala**

Après avoir quitté Malfoy, j'étais parti rejoindre Hermione comme convenu et Zabini étant déjà là, je le saluai gentiment, le remerciant d'avoir aidé Hermione jusque là. Me montrer amical avec lui rendrait sûrement les choses plus simples pour ma meilleure amie, je commençai déjà ma mission de Cupidon en quelque sorte. Je fixai Hermione pendant qu'elle m'expliquait quoi faire pour aider et je ne pus réussir à déceler la moindre émotion. Elle était concentrée dans son travail et je n'avais donc aucun moyen de savoir comment s'était passée sa discussion avec Ron. Me disant que j'aurai sûrement l'occasion de lui parler seul à seul dans la soirée, je ne m'attardai pas plus et partis réaliser la tâche que l'on m'avait attribuée.

Dans la salle, plusieurs tables rondes avaient été installées, allant d places. La décoration était dans les tons cuivre et noir et je dus m'avouer que les deux avaient faits un travail magnifique. Sur le devant, la scène baignait dans une lumière tamisée qui rajoutait encore plus de classe à la salle, si c'était possible. Au fond de la salle, un stand lévitait avec dessus tout ce qui se rapportait à la SALE : badges, tracts, bulletins d'adhésion, enveloppes de dons etc … Tout y était et j'étais fier d'avoir aidé mon amie à réaliser tout ça, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Hermione m'avait demandé de réaliser mon cocktail apéritif secret, donc je me dirigeai vers les cuisines, aucun repas n'était prévu ce soir mais Hermione avait quand-même engagé un traiteur et deux ou trois serveurs pour distribuer des amuses bouches et des boissons tout au long de la soirée. Il y avait également un bar, où l'on pouvait demander toute sorte de boissons si jamais le cocktail servi ne nous intéressait pas. Selon elle, on était plus prompts à la générosité avec le ventre rempli voire un petit coup dans le nez. Et ce n'était pas moi qui allait la contredire …

Après avoir fini ma tâche, j'avais rejoint Hermione et Blaise qui terminaient de mettre les noms sur les places. Je m'aperçus que Ron n'était pas présent, or il avait promis de venir aider à mettre en place. Je devinai donc qu'il ne viendrait pas mais décidai de ne faire aucune remarque tant que nous n'étions pas tous les deux :

\- C'est magnifique ! Je vous félicite tous les deux !

\- J'attends de voir ce que vous allez donner avec Draco ! Répondit Blaise en me souriant.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que c'est devenu une compétition ? C'est la bonne action qui compte ce soir. Le réprimanda Hermione pour la forme.

\- Oui, bien sûr mais si je peux mettre une raclée à mon blondinet de meilleur ami …

\- Des enfants je vous jure. Alors, Harry, tu as fini ton cocktail ? J'ai promis à tous nos invités qu'ils allaient s'envoler directement pour le septième ciel.

\- Hermione … ce n'est qu'un ponch …

\- Oui mais personne ne connaît ici ! Et le tien est divinement bon, parole de née-moldue ! On vient de finir de marquer toutes les places, les premiers invités arrivent dans peu de temps, on ferait bien d'aller s'habiller rapidement ! Tu as ta tenue bien sûr Harry ?

\- Oui ! Enfin … C'est à dire que … j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ça, et …

\- C'est la cata, dépêche ! On y va, je m'habille rapidement et toi tu vas te doucher. Je te trouve ta tenue et tu ne discutes pas ! Fit-elle en me tirant par le bras jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. À tout à l'heure Blaise, et encore un grand merci.

Comme Hermione l'avait prévu, on se retrouva 15 minutes plus tard dans ma chambre. Hermione avait une robe noire, taillée en fourreau. La robe arrivait au ras du cou et un décolleté très échancré dans le dos descendait jusqu'à sa chute de rein. Elle avait ajouté des bracelets en or et un collier long, ce qui lui donnait une classe sans pareil. Et moi, j'étais toujours à poil. Je laissai donc Hermione m'habiller et je me retrouvai avec un jean bleu, près du corps et une chemise dans les mêmes tons mais un peu plus foncée rentrée dans le pantalon. Elle me fit ensuite mettre une veste de costard en suédine marron que nous avions acheté la dernière fois. Puis, pour me donner un air plus classe selon elle elle me fit mettre une ceinture de la même couleur que ma veste et, dans la pochette de ma veste, un tissu rouge bordeaux. Et enfin elle m'annonça que j'étais prêt.

\- Tu es sûr que ça fait bien soirée ça, je m'attendais au costard/cravate habituel.

\- Les sorciers ne mettent pas de costards et de cravates comme les moldus, ils ont leurs robes de soirées et tout ça.

\- Raison de plus, je vais être le seul sapé comme ça, ça ne marche ni pour les moldus ni pour les sorciers.

\- Tu es habillé dans des habits moldus très classes. La plupart des gens présents n'auront jamais vu ce style et je suis certaine que ça va plus les époustoufler qu'un banal costard/cravate qu'ils connaissent à coup sûr ou qu'une robe de soirée.

\- Il y aura du monde ?

\- Normalement toutes les tables que l'on a mises sont réservées.

\- Hein ? Mais ça fait vachement de monde ça !

\- Tu pensais que c'était que de la déco ? J'ai eu 58 réservations en une semaine figure-toi !

\- Mais c'est génial ça, je suis content pour toi Mione !

\- Je te le dois certainement en grande partie, merci pour la tête d'affiche.

\- Oh, tu sais je ne risque pas grand chose !

\- Alors ton après midi avec Malfoy ? Me demanda t'elle ensuite.

\- Drôle de transition ! Ça s'est très bien passé on a même bu un café ensemble avant que je te rejoigne et il a été très aimable. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait ce soir.

\- Et … vous avez parlé pour jeudi ?

\- Figure-toi que j'ai trouvé le courage au bout d'un moment mais il m'a dit que si je ne voulais pas en parler, on en parlerait plus tard ou pas du tout. Ça m'a bien arrangé.

\- C'est franchement adorable de sa part, non ?

\- Si, c'est sûr. Et toi avec Ron ?

\- Disons qu'il ne viendra pas ce soir …

\- Ça s'est si mal passé que ça ?

\- Non, non, pas si mal mais quand-même … Apparemment il ne se doutait pas du tout que je n'étais pas intéressée et au contraire il pensait que j'avais juste besoin de temps. Je lui ai expliqué calmement ce qu'il en était et il a compris. Mais il préfère ne pas venir ce soir, apparemment il est très déçu. Mais il m'a quand-même dit à demain donc bon …

\- Ça va c'est pas la cata. On s'en sort bien tous les deux finalement !

\- Tu m'en diras tant ! Bon, on y va ? Mets ces chaussures-là.

J'enfilai des derbies noirs en daim à lacets marrons, puis Hermione essaya de me coiffer sans grand succès et nous étions partis. Arrivés là-bas, Hermione m'indiqua la table centrale, qui serait la nôtre pour la soirée, elle était dressée pour 4. Je me dirigeais vers la table, pendant qu'elle allait accueillir tout le monde avec Zabini. En cherchant mon nom, je pus voir qui serait avec nous ce soir : Zabini et Malfoy. Bien sûr … Il avait fallu que Ron ne soit pas là ! Je m'assis donc à ma place, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre et me mis à regarder les gens autour. Tout le monde arrivait petit à petit, et quelques tables étaient déjà remplies. J'observai les gens demander des cocktails et j'étais fasciné par le mouvement du barman quand il les réalisait. Sa gestuelle était tellement parfaite, que j'en étais ridicule à côté avec mon ponch réalisé à la louche … J'étais perdu dans ma fascination quand une voix s'adressa à moi :

\- Potter, ce n'est pas poli de fixer les gens comme ça, demande-lui directement de te prendre.

\- De quoi ?

\- Le barman, je pense qu'il a compris l'idée.

Hein ? Quoi ? Mais de quoi il parlait celui-là encore ! Bien-sûr vous l'aurez deviné c'était Malfoy qui était arrivé. Je m'intéressai de plus près au barman et, en effet, celui-ci me dévisageait avec un sourire charmeur. Gêné de l'avoir fixé et qu'il ait crû à quelque-chose, je détournai le regard.

\- Je ne le regardais pas dans ce sens-là. Ses gestes pour les cocktails je trouve ça fascinant.

\- Ah oui ? Tu sais que je suis un peu un pro là-dedans ?

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Je te jure, c'est moi qui les fais à toutes les soirées ! Je te montrerai si tu veux, on pourrait faire ça pour le bal.

\- Ça serait trop cooooool ! Fis-je aux anges.

\- Tout ce que Monsieur voudra, répondit-il en souriant. Alors Potter, ta copine t'a traîné ici par la peau des fesses ou quoi ? C'est la première fois qu'on te voit arriver en avance.

\- C'est marrant ça dis donc.

\- Je sais, une autre qualité paraît-il ! Alors je suis à côté de toi ?

\- On dirait bien, Hermione et Blaise accueillent les gens et ils vont arriver. Je crois qu'il y a un concert de piano pour commencer !

\- Super, j'adore !

Le serveur nous coupa un petit instant pour nous proposer des petits fours et un verre de cocktail, que je pris avec plaisir.

\- Hm, il est super bon ce cocktail !

\- Je l'ai fait moi-même !

\- Ah, mais tu sais faire alors !

\- Non mais moi je mélange à la louche dans un grand saladier, c'est pas très sexy !

\- Ta tenue l'est.

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je incertain d'avoir compris.

\- Ta tenue, elle est sexy. Me fit-il avec un sourire désarmant.

\- Je, merci … tu es très charmant aussi.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Hermione et Blaise pour nous rejoindre, trois minutes avant que le concert ne commence. Ce fut un concert magnifique, qui dura une petite heure. Je n'étais pas particulièrement adepte de musique classique mais il fallait avouer qu'il n'y a rien de tel pour faire ressentir une émotion. Nous discutâmes pendant une petite demi-heure après le concert avec les gens présents puis Hermione indiqua que la prochaine animation, une petite pièce de théâtre, allait commencer. Ce fut un moment très détendu, où tout le monde rigola et s'amusa bien. Après ça, les serveurs passèrent à toutes les tables et proposèrent à chacun une coupe de champagne avant de commencer la vente aux enchères. Une serveuse, qui se dirigeai vers la table à côté de nous, s'entrava et renversa son plateau sur lequel il restait quelques coupes. Désolé pour elle, je me levai et, après avoir demandé à ce que l'on aille chercher un balai, je me baissai pour l'aider à ramasser ce qui pouvait l'être. Quelqu'un me passa un balai, et je ramassai ce qui restait rapidement. En me relevant pour revenir m'asseoir, je sentis une personne derrière moi qui, apparemment, m'avait apporté le balai et qui me glissa à l'oreille : "Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu n'es pas juste sexy mais indécent, Potter. Ne te penche pas comme ça". Je me retournai et vis Malfoy repartir s'asseoir puis me regarder, mine de rien. Je mis ma surprise de côté et essayai d'oublier la chaleur qui m'avait envahi pour retourner m'asseoir. J'eus à peine le temps de boire une gorgée dans ma coupe de champagne qu'une femme passa nous distribuer les pancartes pour la vente aux enchères. Hermione avait bien-sûr le numéro 1, Blaise était le 2, Malfoy le 3 et moi le 4. La vente commença, et les premiers lots étaient des lots basiques mais néanmoins bien choisis. Au fur et à mesure, on commençait à voir des œuvres d'arts et autres pièces rares. Puis vint le numéro 13 :

\- Pour le treizième lot, je vous propose une pièce unique en son genre, d'une grande valeur ! Un superbe tapis, qui nous vient d'Afrique du sud, datant du 18ème siècle. Généreusement donné par Lord Draco Malfoy. Pour cette magnifique pièce, les enchères commenceront à 15 Gallions.

\- 16 gallions !

\- 17.

\- 18.

Les enchères continuèrent jusqu'à atteindre les 50 gallions et Malfoy n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

\- 56 gallions pour le 43 ! 56 gallions une fois, 56 gallions deux f…

\- 100 ! S'éleva la voix de Malfoy.

\- Tiens donc nous avons 100 galions pour le numéro 3, qui dit mieux pour ce superbe tapis, unique en son genre je vous le répète, qui vient d'A…

\- 150 gallions, criai-je sans réfléchir.

\- 155 gallions ! Cria Malfoy. À quoi tu joues Potter ?

\- 160 gallions ! Il serait parfait dans mon salon.

\- 165 gallions ! Arrête ça, je dois le récupérer !

\- 170 gallions ! Oui mais, tu vois, finalement il est très joli sous cet angle.

\- 175 gallions ! Potter on peut aller très loin comme ça, je ne manque pas d'argent.

\- 180 gallions ! Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir …

\- 185 gallions ! Et bien prend-le en photo et demande une imitation !

\- 190 gallions ! Ce n'est pas pareil … Je serai vraiment déçu de ne pas avoir celui-là.

\- 195 gallions ! Cette technique ridicule ne marchera pas avec moi.

\- 200 gallions ! Tu n'es pas gentil …

\- 210 gallions ! C'est pathétique.

\- 220 gallions ! Tu me déçois. Je ne lâcherai pas.

\- Ok, j'abandonne... Ma mère va me tuer Potter !

\- Qui sait, je te le rendrai peut-être, si t'es sage ! Fis-je content de moi.

Je me retrouvai donc avec une antiquité, très moche de surcroît, que j'avais payée une fortune. Malfoy m'incendiait encore du regard quand arriva le dernier lot :

\- Mesdames et Messieurs nous voilà arrivés au dernier lot de notre vente aux enchères ! Un lot exceptionnel qu'on n'a jamais vu et qu'on ne verra plus ! Le survivant, en personne, passera un week-end avec vous ! Vous pourrez discuter avec lui pour savoir comment il a sauvé le monde sorcier ! Il vous apprendra certainement les rouages de la magie ! Et bien plus encore ! Mesdames et messieurs n'oubliez pas que ce soir votre générosité aidera en plus une cause noble !

\- Hermione … tu lui as fait son discours ?

\- Non Harry, désolée mais c'est gênant.

\- Pour ce lot exceptionnel, que dis-je, grandiose ! Les enchères commenceront à 200 gallions ! Je veux vous entendre ! 201 gallions pour le 24, 220 pour le 38, 230 pour le 21 …

Les enchères montèrent comme ça jusqu'à atteindre les 1000 gallions et j'étais dégoûté du nombre de gens prêts à dépenser ce que certains ne gagnaient même pas en une année pour passer un week-end avec quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas. Fidèle à sa promesse, Hermione avait demandé à Blaise d'enchérir pour lui. Ce fût donc lui qui fit la dernière proposition :

\- 1200 gallions !

\- 1200 gallions pour le numéro 2 ! 1200 gallions fois, 1300 gallions deux fo…

\- 1500 ! Fis Malfoy d'un air blasé.

\- Pardon ? Surenchérit Blaise !

\- Non mais, Harry, c'est vraiment beaucoup là … Me fit Hermione d'un air désolé.

\- 1600 gallions ! Fis-je alors à contrecœur.

\- 2000 gallions ! Je ne lâcherai pas cette fois Potter, et même 10000 gallions ne me feront rien du tout.

\- Je te déteste Malfoy.

\- 2000 gallions pour le numéro 3, 2000 une fois, 2000 deux fois, 2000 trois fois ! Adjugé vendu ! Bravo à vous vous remportez le meilleur lot de la soirée !

Malfoy me regarda avec son sourire supérieur et me lança "Comme ça tu me ramèneras le tapis à domicile !". J'avais envie de lui arracher les yeux. Enfin, peut-être pas mais quand même … qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de lui voler son lot !

* * *

 _Et voilààà ! Alors, beaucoup l'avaient vu venir mais bon, ça vous a plu ?_

 _À la semaine prochaine !_

 _Je vous fais toujours des bisous !_

 _Lokauu_

* * *

 _ **Lolitamaguis :** Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! J'aime beaucoup le couple Hermione/Blaise aussi ;) Peut-être que je posterai un bonus sur eux pour mes 50 reviews :D Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine !_


	12. Bonus : Blaise et Hermione

_Hey !_

 _Je vous poste un petit bonus Hermione/Blaise pour les 50 reviews parce que ça me fait trop plaisir ! Merci à toutes celles (et ceux ? Y'a des hommes ?) qui prennent du temps pour me donner leurs avis vous êtes des anges !_

 _J'aurais bien posté ce chapitre avant mais figurez-vous que je ne reçois plus aucun mail de FF je ne sais pas pourquoi ... Ni pour les fics que je suis, ni pour les reviews RIEN ! Donc j'avais pas vu :0 Ça vous le fait aussi ou c'est mon karma ?_

 _En tout cas bonne lecture, ça commence aux Trois-Balais quand Blaise reste avec Hermione pendant que Draco parle à Harry et après y'a plusieurs petits « extraits » !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **BONUS 1 : BLAISE ET HERMIONE**

Une fois les deux garçons partis, Blaise s'était installé en face d'Hermione, décontracté :

\- Tu as du répondant.

\- Il paraît !

\- Tu ne veux pas me parler ?

\- Je sais pas, tu veux me parler pour quoi ?

\- Rien de spécial, détends-toi. Je vais pas jouer mon Draco bis.

\- Ah, ok.

\- Tu pensais qu'on était pareils tous les deux ?

\- J'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi mais on va dire que je suis pas vraiment en confiance quoi.

\- C'est l'effet Serpentard.

\- Ouaip, peut-être.

\- Alors ton copain il va dire oui ?

\- Je pense, je lui ai conseillé.

\- Toi, tu lui as conseillé d'accepter ?

\- Oui, moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai mes raisons. Répondit Hermione en regardant vers Harry.

Elle intercepta un regard de détresse, et essaya de lui lancer un regard encourageant. Qui fut plus un regard autoritaire, mais bon...

Dix secondes plus tard les deux camarades revenaient vers eux :

\- Bon apparemment la sentence est tombée. Je suis content d'avoir discuté avec toi, Granger.

\- Mh, c'était pas une catastrophe.

\- Tu m'en diras tant ! Répondit Blaise en se levant. A la prochaine.

Et il partit rejoindre son ami pour sortir.

* * *

Harry venait de partir pour son premier « rendez-vous » avec Malfoy et Hermione avait donc décidé d'aller faire un petit peu de course dans le parc avant de commencer à travailler. Elle en était à la moitié de son parcours quand elle entendit quelqu'un la héler. C'était Blaise qui courait pour la rattraper, lui aussi en habit de sport.

\- Pfiou, tu rigoles pas quand tu cours !

\- Je ne fais pas de la marche, oui.

\- Tu vas où comme ça ?

\- Je fais le tour du parc et je rentre, j'ai du travail.

\- Tu viens souvent courir ici ?

\- Quand j'ai un moment toute seule oui, les garçons ne font pas de sport mis à part le quidditch.

\- Ah ok, et tu était toute seule là ?

\- Belle déduction, Harry est parti retrouver Malfoy.

\- Je te dérange ?

\- Non, non. Répondit vite Hermione en se rendant compte qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu sèche.

\- On court ensemble ? J'aime bien avoir de la compagnie.

\- Avec plaisir.

Et ils avaient ainsi fini leur footing ensemble, sans parler. Mais c'était quand même bien plus agréable comme ça. Au moment de se séparer devant les portes du château, ils avaient tous les deux le sourire et Blaise avait proposé à Hermione de se refaire ça tous les deux la prochaine fois. Proposition qu'elle avait acceptée sans être persuadée de le faire.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione était à la bibliothèque pendant que les garçons s'entraînaient au quidditch et Blaise vint la rejoindre à sa table :

\- Je peux me mettre ici ?

\- Oui bien sûr !

\- Tu vas bien depuis hier ?

\- Très bien merci. Tu vas travailler quoi ? Lui demanda t'elle dans un effort pour faire la conversation.

\- Je pensais réviser un peu l'astronomie avant demain, pour être au point.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Tu faisais certainement quelque chose, ne te dérange pas pour moi.

\- Je prenais juste de l'avance alors si tu veux je suis tout à toi !

\- Vraiment ? Fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pour l'astronomie. Répondit Hermione en rougissant.

\- Autant pour moi, j'accepte c'est gentil.

\- Elle l'aida donc à se mettre à jour pendant 45 minutes puis, au fur et à mesure qu'ils n'avaient plus grand chose à faire leur conversation dériva sur Harry et Draco :

\- Mais du coup, lui il fait pas ça pour faire des crasses à Harry ?

\- Non, du tout.

\- Pour quoi alors ?

\- C'est mon meilleure pote. Je t'aime bien mais je peux rien dire. Il a ses raisons.

\- Mh, ok. En attendant depuis le début de la semaine il est sage. Lundi en potions pas une remarque. Habituellement Harry en prend pour son grade !

\- Il y a une bonne raison pour ça par contre. Dit Blaise en s'étouffant de rire.

\- Ah bon.

\- Ouais. C'est une question de pantalon.

\- De ... pantalon ? Demanda Hermione sceptique.

\- On va dire que Potter a un nouveau pantalon et Malfoy se ... rinçait l'œil.

\- Quoiii ? Il est ...

\- Gay ? C'est pas le genre de truc que je balance sur mon pote. Il tient à sa vie privée.

\- Oui, oui pardon. T'inquiètes. Bon, on a terminé ! Je vais rentrer dans ma salle commune retrouver les garçons !

\- A bientôt, et merci pour l'aide! Vraiment.

\- Pas de souci, bonne soirée. Rajouta Hermione en partant.

* * *

Le samedi, Hermione n'avait rien de prévu, et étonnamment pas envie de travailler. Elle alla donc avec Ginny et d'autres amies profiter du beau temps dehors. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient réunis et Hermione en eut vite marre du brouhaha peu reposant. Elle trouva un petit coin à l'abri, pour lire son livre en paix. Paix qui ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps puisqu'une ombre se pencha au dessus d'elle.

\- Coucou ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda Blaise tout sourire.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Sursauta Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire la ?

\- Je t'ai vue partir je venais parler un peu.

\- D'accord et bien ça va merci. Et toi ?

\- Ça va niquel ! Tu lis quoi ?

\- Un livre sur les elfes de maison, je m'intéresse de près à eux.

\- Aux ... elfes de maison ? Dit Blaise avec un regard surpris.

\- Oui ! Ce sont des êtres dotés de sentiments figure-toi !

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je pense la même chose ! S'empressa t'il de se rattraper en voyant la vive réaction d'Hermione.

\- Je suis la fondatrice d'une association qui a pour but de les libérer : la SALE.

\- Ah ça a l'air ... super intéressant ! Répondit Blaise en essayant de paraître convaincu.

\- C'est vrai, c'est une cause à laquelle tu tiens aussi ?

\- Oui, oui c'est sûr ! C'est important !

\- Super ! Je pensais vraiment être là seule.

\- Oh non, loin de là ...

\- J'ai beaucoup de projets, j'ai juste du mal à trouver les fonds nécessaires pour les mener à bien.

\- Je peux t'aider pour ça ! Fit Blaise en sautant sur l'occasion. Je m'y connais pas mal en levée de fonds, tout ça. Tu as déjà pensé à organiser un gala par exemple ?

\- Un ... gala ? C'est à dire ?

\- Ça se fait beaucoup dans le monde sorcier, on organise une gala c'est à dire une soirée où les gens donnent lors de différentes animations.

\- Et ça fonctionne bien ?

\- Oui, oui tout dépend de l'organisation. Mais je peux t'aider pour ça. Une vente aux enchère par exemple ça ramène toujours du monde et de l'argent si on s'y prend bien.

\- C'est vraiment adorable. J'y crois pas que tu t'intéressés aux elfes de maison, et tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la SALE ?

\- Ah non ... c'est bizarre. Bon et bien alors si tu veux dès la semaine prochaine on peut se faire ça ?

\- Oui avec plaisir ! C'est adorable.

\- C'est tout moi ça ! Fit-il avec un clin d'œil, puis il continua sans tenir compte du rougissement d'Hermione. Bon alors ce soir, tu seras à la petite fête organisée par tes camarades ?

\- Oh oui, obligée, sinon je vais en entendre parler ! Tu viens ?

\- Oui, Malfoy nous a tous convaincu. Moi je viens surtout pour l'admirer en action quand Potter est là.

\- C'est à dire ? Il est différent ?

\- Pas tellement, il est plus taquin c'est sûr mais tu sais depuis qu'il sait que ton copain est ... enfin qu'il aime les mecs tu vois.

\- Tu le sais ? Malfoy vous l'a dit ? Cria Hermione en s'énervant.

\- Juste à moi, calme-toi. Y'a rien de mal mais alors depuis qu'il le sait Malfoy ne me parle plus que de ça. Impressionnant.

\- Il est intéressé ?

\- Je ne te dirai pas s'il est gay ...

\- Je finirai par le savoir de toute façon.

\- Bon courage ...

\- C'est un défi ? Demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil. Tu verras ... à ce soir.

Et Hermione partit ainsi, pour aller finir son livre au calme dans sa chambre avec le sourire aux lèvres. Blaise la regarda s'éloigner, étant déjà impatient pour ce soir.

* * *

Lors de la soirée, Hermione n'eut que deux minutes avec Blaise, pendant qu'Harry était occupé au bière-pong avec Draco. Blaise en profita pour lui proposer de se voir le mardi soir pour commencer à organiser son gala, pendant que Draco et Hary organiserait leur événement « ridiculement médiocre comparé au nôtre » en citant Blaise.

Elle accepta, non sans le remercier environ une trentaine de fois supplémentaire pour son aide.

Le mardi soir, Hermione se dirigeait donc vers la bibliothèque pour retrouver Blaise ce mardi-soir. Elle était entrée pile à l'heure, et Blaise était déjà là.

\- Coucou ! Ça fait un moment, lui lança t'il.

\- Depuis samedi donc ... 2 jours, répondit Hermione en faisant mine de compter sur ses doigts avec un sourire.

\- Qui m'en ont paru 10.

\- Ahah, très drôle. Et donc ... il est gay !

\- Hein ?

\- Malfoy, il me l'a dit. Je te l'avais bien dit, je finis toujours pas tout découvrir !

\- Effectivement, tu es particulièrement suicidaire.

\- Il ne m'a rien fait.

\- J'en suis le premier surpris. Du coup si nos deux meilleurs amis finissent ensemble, on est un peu frères et sœurs ?

\- Du tout. En plus on n'y est pas encore.

\- Ça me rassure ! Bon, on se met au travail ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, trop occupée à analyser sa réponse. Ça le rassure ? Pourquoi ?

Malgré ses questions, Hermione se reconcentra bien vite et ils passèrent leur temps à travailler, avançant assez rapidement dans l'organisation de leur gala.

* * *

Le jeudi suivant, quand Harry lui avait parlé du comportement plutôt scandaleux de Malfoy, Hermione avait de suite compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Et à sa grande surprise, c'était le nom de Blaise qui s'était imposé à son cerveau. Elle était donc partie à sa recherche et se retrouvait devant la salle commune des Serpentards, demandant à qui voulait bien l'écouter d'aller lui chercher Blaise. Vu la discrétion de la personne, la personne tant attendue arriva donc finalement :

\- C'est la cinquième personne qui vient me voir pour me dire que tu l'as menacée, Granger.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler depuis une heure.

\- Ça fait cinq minutes, je m'habillais mais si tu veux la prochaine fois je viendrais nu.

\- Oh ... non c'est bon. On peut aller dans un endroit calme ?

\- Oui, suis moi. Fit Blaise en commençant à partir. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

\- Tu as vu Malfoy récemment ?

\- Avant qu'il parte voir Potter. Il a fait une connerie c'est ça ?

\- Il en a dit, plusieurs.

Hermione lui raconta donc ce qu'Harry lui avait répété et Blaise oui expliqua l'altercation qu'avait eu Malfoy avec son paternel. Elle lui promit de ne pas le répéter mis à part à Harry. Blaise la remercia, et lui posa une question :

\- Ton copain, il est sérieux avec le mien, Hermione ?

\- Comment ça sérieux ?

\- Tu sais ... il est possible que Draco ait eu une idée en tête quand il a proposé à Potter de l'aider.

\- Il voudrait ... enfin une idée sérieuse ?

\- Pas juste un coup oui à mon avis.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Je ne peux pas te l'affirmer, Draco n'est pas vraiment un livre ouvert mais j'ai vu des signes, oui. Et ton copain ?

\- Il se confie plus.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je peux pas vraiment te dire, Blaise. Harry tient à sa vie privée mais je peux te dire qu'il est pas du genre à faire le premier pas en tout cas.

\- Ça peut me servir pour aider Draco ça. En général lui ça le dérange pas mais bon avec Potter ... il est parfois différent donc bon !

\- Tu penses qu'ils pourraient être heureux si ça doit se faire ?

\- Ils le méritent non ?

\- C'est sûr, fit Hermione en lançant un Tempus machinalement. Quoi ? Non mais on est en retard là ! Vite viens !

Elle attrapa alors le bras de Blaise et l'entraîna dans sa course. Celui-ci la suivit en riant, peu inquiet d'arriver en retard.

* * *

Le samedi où Harry et Draco était allé choisir leur déco, Hermione et Blaise avait convenu de se retrouver au parc, pour peaufiner leur préparation. Le gala était prévu pour le week-end d'après, Blaise s'étant déjà occupé de beaucoup de choses. Ce dernier arriva d'ailleurs avec cinq minutes de retard et commença à s'excuser auprès d'Hermione :

\- Pardon, j'ai horreur d'être en retard ! Mon boulet de meilleur ami appréhendait beaucoup de revoir ton copain, donc j'ai dû l'encourager pendant 3 jours et après je me suis changé en vitesse, encore désolé.

\- Pas de souci, je n'attends que depuis cinq minutes. Tu sais qu'il a envoyé « Pardon » à Harry ?

\- Oui, il m'a dit. Et alors, ça a fonctionné ?

\- Oui ça plus le fait que je lui ai raconté d'où venait l'humeur de Malfoy.

\- Il a dit quoi ?

\- Il a compris. Il trouve ça idiot que Malfoy puisse croire les paroles de son père mais il comprend bien sûr. Il s'y connaît en manque de confiance en lui tu sais ...

\- Bon ça devrait bien se passer alors. Il a rien dit d'autre ?

\- Si il m'a fait remarqué que je t'appelais Blaise en partant.

\- C'est mon prénom effectivement, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Oui mais tu sais, avant on utilisait nos noms de famille.

\- Avant ?

\- Roh, arrêtes.

\- Je plaisante, c'est plus simple comme ça non ?

\- Oui... c'est sûr.

\- Donc voilà super ! Bon pour le gala, j'ai eu une idée. Je sais pas si c'est réalisable mais c'est sûr que ça ramènerait du monde.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Pour la vente aux enchères j'ai pensé à un lot. Un week-end avec le survivant : tu fais en sorte de bien préciser qu'il n'y a rien de sexuel. Enfin rien que tu décides, rajouta t'il avec un clin d'oeil. Un week-end centre de la magie, sur ses récits. Tu pense qu'il pourrait accepter ?

\- Mh ... ça me parait un peu gros. Un week-end avec un inconnu ça va être compliqué ...

\- Propose lui de l'acheter sinon, comme ça il risquera rien. Et bien sûr il y aura un vrai contrat qu'on fera rédiger par un pro.

\- Bon ... je peux tenter. Ça ramènerait du monde c'est sûr !

Ils passèrent encore quelques heures à peaufiner leur projet, avant de se séparer pour le repas, en prévoyant de se revoir le mercredi. Ce qu'ils firent, mettant au point les derniers détails pour le gala qui se rapprochait à toute vitesse.

* * *

Ils se revirent ensuite le soir du gala, Blaise arriva en même temps qu'elle pour installer tous les meubles et la décoration. Ils se firent simplement la bise et commencèrent leur travail. Au bout d'un certain temps, Blaise vint vers Hermione :

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien concentrée ?

\- J'appréhende un peu pour ce soir. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Et bien ... j'ai eu une discussion avec Ron aussi.

\- Ah ... Fit Blaise d'un air déçu. Vous vous êtes dit quoi ?

\- Ça faisait un moment que je voulais lui dire qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous. Il ne l'a pas très bien pris donc il ne sera pas là ce soir.

\- C'est vrai ? Vous deux ... ?

\- Il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de nous deux.

\- Oh je pensais ... cool ! Enfin pas pour toi désolé vraiment.

\- Cool ? Pourquoi ?

\- T'as pas une petite idée, Hermione ?

\- Euh ... peut-être !

\- Et pourquoi tu lui en as parlé maintenant en particulier ?

\- On a fait un marché avec Harry. Il allait voir Malfoy aujourd'hui comme prévu et moi j'affrontais Ron.

\- Il ne voulait pas le voir ?

\- Tu sais ils se sont ...

\- Embrassés ? Je suis au courant oui. Draco ne s'en remettait pas. Je lui ai dit de dédramatiser la chose pour aider Harry.

\- Oui, il lui a envoyé de ne pas s'en faire.

\- Je pense qu'il lui dira que ce n'est rien de grave. Voire qu'ils ne sont pas obligés d'en parler.

\- Il peut se montrer très compréhensif dis donc.

\- Ça t'étonne.

\- Les Serpentards m'étonnent de plus en plus en ce moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Il n'y a que les privilégiés qui nous connaissent vraiment, fit-il en imitant une star pour faire rire Hermione. Allez, ma belle, on se remet au travail.

Il finirent donc toute la préparation de la salle, le temps qu'Harry arrive. Et la soirée se déroula très bien. Ils restèrent ensemble toute la soirée en se rapprochant de plus en plus. Aucun des deux n'avait souvenir d'avoir déjà ri autant.

* * *

 _ET VOILAA !_

 _Alors vous en pensez quoi ? C'est la première fois que j'écris en mode « extraits » comme ça. C'était comment ?_

 _À vendredi pour le chapitre 12 du coup !_

 _Bisous sur vous !_

 _Lokauu_


	13. Chapter 12 : Repas en famille

_Coucou !_

 _Me revoilà pour le chapitre 12, je suis contente que mon petit bonus vous ait plus ! Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, comme tout le temps quoi mais vraiment c'est parce que ça fait plaisir d'avoir des avis réguliers :D_

 _Donc voilà, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Repas en famille**

Le gala de la SALE se termina peu de temps après la vente aux enchères. Juste le temps pour tous les invités de rentrer chez eux. J'étais resté pour aider Hermione à tout remettre en place et pour nettoyer avec les employés de la soirée. Cette dernière n'avait pas manqué de s'excuser une dizaine de fois du fait que je sois obligé de passer un week-end avec Malfoy. Mais, après tout, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'avais sciemment décider de défier la bête ... et j'avais lamentablement perdu. Malfoy était si gentil ces derniers temps que j'oubliais vite quelle hyène il pouvait être quand il était question de compétition. Et même pour un ridicule tapis ça prenait vite des ampleurs d'affaire d'état ...

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, nous étions enfin rentrés dans nos dortoirs et je m'endormis comme une masse. Le lendemain, une longue journée m'attendait : je devais aller manger chez les Weasley et après ça, Hermione m'avait demandé de l'aide pour l'aider dans ses comptes. J'espérais sincèrement que cette soirée allait lui avoir donné un gros coup de pouce. J'avais donné du mien après tout, on ne peut pas m'enlever ça.

Après une bonne mais courte nuit de sommeil, je fus réveillé par ma meilleure amie - encore présente dans mon dortoir MASCULIN - qui me sauta dessus.

\- Debout ! Tu m'as promis de m'aider pour les comptes !

\- Mf. Grimaçai-je en me mettant mon coussin sur la tête.

Coussin qui ne suffit malheureusement pas à me protéger du sort d'eau qu'Hermione me lança.

\- Put...naise ! Mais c'est froid ! Et je suis presque certain d'avoir mis un sort sur mes rideaux cette fois !

\- Tu n'es pas innovant du tout.

\- Sortez-moi de là. Dis-je en portant ma main au cœur de manière dramatique.

\- Maintenant tu es ridicule en plus.

\- Aucune pitié !

\- Bon lève-toi, met-toi un truc sur les fesses et on est partis pour deux heures de maths !

\- Il est quelle heure là au hasard ?

\- 8h, on a le temps de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner avant de commencer.

\- 8h ? Donc on n'est pas le soir. Tu m'avais demandé de l'aide pour ce soir. CQFD, tu peux me laisser.

\- Tu n'aurais pas accepté sinon. Allez debout !

\- Va au diable.

\- Tant pis alors Blaise m'aidera de toute façon je ne peux compter que sur lui.

\- Pardon ? Je te connais depuis bien plus longtemps et je t'ai aidé pour bien plus de choses. Alors là ça m'étonnerait qu'un jour tu me vois te laisser tomber ! Fis-je en me levant.

En partant pour la salle de bain je pus nettement entendre un « Trop facile » sortir de sa bouche. Je m'étais encore fait avoir. Un jour je serai le meilleur, promesse de moi à moi. Une fois lavé et habillé, j'avait rejoint Hermione et nous étions partis pour la Grande Salle. Mais avant de pouvoir y rentrer, Malfoy m'avait intercepté :

\- Bonjour, Potter ! Bien dormi ?

\- Trop peu, répondis-je en regardant Hermione avec un regard assassin.

\- Bien assez, arrête de geindre. Blaise veut me parler donc on se revoit dans 5 minutes.

\- Lâcheuse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ?

\- Fixer les termes du contrat. Après tout, tu me dois un week-end que j'ai payé une fortune.

\- Promis si un jour tu es à la rue je te donnerai la pièce.

\- C'est noté. Tu me dois aussi un repas !

\- A ce rythme on va s'installer ensemble.

\- Donc on dit ce week-end ?

\- Quoi ? Non mais on va commencer par se calmer. Il me faut du temps pour digérer la nouvelle déjà.

\- Il est stipulé « le week-end de son choix » dans le lot. Je veux celui-là.

\- Parfait. Cette journée va de mal en pis !

\- Bon on se voit mardi de toute façon ! Bonne journée, mon ange.

\- Tu. Ne. M'appelles. Pas. Mon. Ange.

\- Tu as l'air tendu, mon poussin.

\- Vas t'en. Je te promets !

\- A mardi. Fit-il avant de partir en éclatant de rire.

Une ligue de casseurs de pieds s'était forcément mise contre moi aujourd'hui. Ce repas de famille allait me faire le plus grand bien ... j'attendais encore Hermione devant la Grande Salle quand Ginny et Neville arrivèrent. Je rentrai donc avec eux, ne pouvant pas vraiment refuser. J'avais déjà presque fini de déjeuner quand Hermione nous rejoignit. Étant entourés de monde, je n'eus pas l'occasion de lui demander ce qui lui avait pris tant de temps. Après ce petit-déjeuner, nous étions donc partis faire les comptes dans la Salle-sur-demande, au calme, rien que tous les deux. J'avais de suite sauté sur l'occasion :

\- Alors, raconte : qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Zabini ?

\- Malfoy t'a bien invité à passer le week-end prochain chez lui ?

\- Oui, oui et apparemment j'ai pas le choix ...

\- Blaise m'a aussi proposé de venir chez Malfoy puisqu'il y sera.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est trop bien ! Tu as dit oui j'espère ?

\- Bah tu me connais j'ai pas voulu accepter directement ... je lui ai demandé la raison du pourquoi.

\- Et donc ?

\- Il m'a embrassé.

\- Quoiiiii ?! Comme ça ?

\- Oui, oui. C'était génial, Harry ! Enfin je veux pas paraître mièvre ou quoi mais c'était teeeeeellement mieux que le peu que je connaissais jusqu'ici ! Par contre je comprends pourquoi tu te sentais tant dans la merde avec Malfoy. Je ne vais plus pouvoir le regarder en face.

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose après ?

\- Il m'a dit que puisqu'il me fallait une bonne raison il m'invitait pour pouvoir continuer ce qu'il venait de commencer.

\- Il a du génie, on ne lui enlèvera pas ça ! Et alors ? Tu as accepté ?

\- Je dois le tenir au courant. Mais Harry, je ne sais pas, ça me parait trop simple ...

\- C'est la vie Hermione. Tout n'a pas forcément à être compliqué. Il faut qu'on accepte que parfois des choses bien puissent juste nous arriver. On y a le droit après tout ça, non ? Dis oui s'il te plaiiiiit !

\- Dis donc, tu ne surveillerais pas un peu tes intérêts là ?

\- C'est possible ... mais attend avec tout ce qui m'arrive déjà depuis peu … alors imagine-toi si je dois passer le week-end seul chez Malfoy ? Il y aura sans doute sa mère en plus ! La cata ...

\- Figure-toi que c'est elle qui aurait demandé à Malfoy de t'inviter ce week-end. Après elle part deux semaines en voyage. C'est en tout cas ce que Blaise m'a dit. Elle se serait mise en tête de vous caser ensemble.

\- Sa mère ?

\- Oui oui. Il m'a aussi dit que c'était une femme charmante et très chaleureuse contrairement à ce que son apparence pourrait laisser penser.

\- C'est super mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais y aller en courant. Tandis que si je sais que tu seras là... En plus si ça peut servir tes intérêts aussi...

\- On verra ! Allez, au travail !

Nous passâmes donc deux magnifiques heures tout à fait passionnantes à faire les comptes de bon matin. Au final, Hermione avait réussi à récolter 10 000 gallions de bénéfices : une somme bien plus énorme que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de projets pour en faire bon usage, le principal étant un refuge pour tous les elfes de maison qui le souhaiteraient. Elle pensait aussi faire une campagne de sensibilisation sur les mauvaises conditions de travail des elfes, auprès des elfes eux-mêmes. Parce que pour qu'un refuge soit utile il faut des réfugiés, or les elfes eux ne se plaignent pas du tout de leur situation. Donc Hermione se fait bien sûr un devoir de leur en faire prendre conscience, selon elle une bonne action n'en serait pas une si c'était simple. Enfin bon …

Après ça, nous avions vite rejoint Ron au point de rencontre et nous étions partis chez lui après avoir attendu Ginny une grosse demi-heure. Ce que fît que nous arrivâmes à 12h30 ! Ce qui n'avait bien sûr échappé à personne :

\- Mes chéris ! J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais ! Si Ronald avait oublié je peux vous dire qu'il y aurait eu de la musique ! Jura Molly en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Maman, je ne suis pas tout seul, et tu m'étouffes ! fit Ron amusé.

\- De toute façon tu as une toute petite tête je le sais ! Je suis sûr que c'est ma Hermione qui vous a rappelé à l'ordre ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans elle ! On devrait lui donner l'ordre de Merlin pour te supporter !

\- Bonjour, Molly ! Ronald est un grand garçon maintenant il y a pensé tout seul, fit Hermione un peu gênée mais en rigolant néanmoins.

\- Ginny ! Que tu es maigrichonne, ils ne vous donnent rien à manger là-bas ?

\- Si, maman, regarde Ronny ! Fit-elle.

\- Mff, mais je t'emm...

\- Tais-toi, Ronald ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre finir ce mot ! Et pose ce petit four, tu ne commences pas à manger sans tout le monde ! Le coupa Molly. Harryyyyy ! Que tu es beau ! Viens là, je t'ai fait de la tarte à la citrouille !

\- Et lui il a le droit de manger ? Demanda Ron.

\- Nous allons tous nous mettre à table de toute façon ! Alors, Harry, comment se passe cette année ?

\- Très bien, Poudlard est ma maison vous savez alors bon … je suis bien là-bas, fis-je en la suivant pour rejoindre tout le monde à table. Bonjour Georges ! Bill n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

\- Il n'a pas pu venir, me répondit Arthur. Il sera là en fin d'après-midi peut-être. Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien, merci !

\- Bon aller à table ! Intervint Molly.

Nous passâmes une grande partie du repas à parler de tout et de rien et, inévitablement, la conversation revint tourner autour de Poudlard, Molly demandant à Hermione si Ron travaillait aussi :

\- Vous savez, Molly, je ne suis pas toujours derrière lui, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail dernièrement avec la SALE en plus de mes études.

\- Oui, bien sûr, comment s'est passé le gala hier, d'ailleurs ? Demanda Arthur. Quelques personnes en ont parlé au ministère, j'ai entendu dire qu'un week-end avec Harry était à gagner ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je pense d'ailleurs que ça a ramené pas mal de monde. J'ai eu 10 000 gallions de bénéfices, vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que je vais pouvoir faire avec !

\- Un week-end avec Harry ? Mais c'est dangereux, et s'il n'était pas bien nourri ? Commença à s'inquiéter Molly.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, le notaire a fait un contrat de plus de 50 pages, je ne ferai que ce qui me plait etc, donc je ne risque rien du tout. Et c'est pour la bonne cause.

\- Et qui a gagné ? Demanda Arthur.

\- Draco Malfoy, lâcha Hermione en toute détente.

\- Quoi ? Intervint Ron, mais vous n'allez plus vous lâcher ! J'ai l'impression que tu passes tout ton temps avec lui.

\- Comme toi avec Lavande, Ron. Harry monte juste un projet avec lui, répondit Hermione.

\- Mais c'est l'ennemi.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça Ronald ! La Guerre est finie et la famille Malfoy nous a beaucoup aidé ! Le réprimanda sa mère.

\- Oui, pardon. Je parlais juste pour Poudlard, maman.

\- Il a beaucoup changé, figure-toi. Continua Hermione. Je le trouve plutôt gentil avec Harry.

\- Comme Zabini ?

\- C'est bon, Hermione, laisse. Ron je n'y peux rien il a payé 2000 gallions. Et je ne passe que le temps nécessaire avec lui pour l'organisation du bal. Mais, vraiment, il peut être agréable en privé.

\- Mouais, je demande à voir. Mais tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas ?...

\- Non, non ! Bien sûr que non ! Pas dans ce sens là !

\- Alors vous organisez le bal d'Halloween ensemble ? Demanda Molly.

\- Oui, il m'a demandé de l'aide il y a presque un mois ! C'est pas mal de travail, mais je dois dire qu'on s'en sort plutôt bien et étonnamment on arrive à s'entendre sur pas mal de choses.

\- Et on peut avoir quelques pistes ? Demanda Arthur avec un sourire.

\- Désolé, je voudrais bien mais on s'est tous les deux promis de tenir nos langues. C'est une surprise !

\- Bien sûr, Harry ! Quelle idée Arthur ! Tu sais quand tu vas passer le week-end au Manoir Malfoy, mon chéri ?

\- Le week-end qui arrive, c'était à Malfoy de fixer la date.

\- Si tôt ? J'enverrai quand même un hibou à Madame Malfoy avant, pour lui dire ce que tu aimes ! Ça lui fera plaisir.

\- Ça serait peut-être un peu gênant, je ne suis qu'invité, je mangerai ce qu'il y aura.

\- Sottises ! C'est une femme de la société, je suis certaine qu'elle aime recevoir ! J'ai entendu que c'était une femme tout à fait charmante et complètement changé depuis qu'elle est sans mari.

\- Techniquement, elle a encore son mari. Plaça Ginny.

\- Non, ma chérie ! Il est emprisonné pour crimes contre les sorciers, elle ne lui doit rien et il n'existe plus. C'est parfait ainsi et il ne faut plus en parler. Je pense que c'est ce que la Famille Malfoy veut, et c'est aussi le mieux pour la société sorcière. Rétorqua Molly.

\- Il est dans l'aile d'Azkaban la plus sécurisée, et son nom a été effacé de presque partout à part des mémoires, alors on ne le verra plus jamais de toute manière. Rajouta Arthur.

\- À propos de ça, j'ai entendu dire que Madame Malfoy et son fils avaient pu lui rendre visite, Arthur. Intervins-je.

\- Impossible ! C'est formellement interdit ! S'emporta t'il.

\- C'est pourtant bien le cas. Apparemment il y aurait été autorisé pour bonne conduite.

\- Alors là ! Il n'est pas en vacances ! Toute visite est interdite, rien ne pourrait déroger à cette règle, pas même une maladie mortelle ou une future paternité, rien !

\- Je le sais de source sûre …

\- Je te crois bien, Harry, je vais vérifier dans la semaine s'il a réussi à corrompre quelqu'un ! Et je peux te promettre que ça ne se reproduira plus si c'est le cas !

\- Merci beaucoup, Arthur. Vous pourriez me tenir au courant ?

\- Bien sûr, je sais que ça te tient à cœur ! Tu recevras un hibou dès que j'aurai le fin mot de l'histoire !

\- Bon les garçons, assez parlé de tout ça ! Un quidditch, ça vous dit ? Demanda Ginny.

Bien sûr, tout le monde fut vite d'accord, et on se retrouva vite dans le jardin tous en tenue. Hermione, elle, restait assise en bas à nous regarder avec un livre. Je fis donc 3 ou 4 parties puis je décidai de la rejoindre pour lui parler un peu des tensions qu'il m'avait semblé y avoir pendant le repas.

\- Tu lis quoi ?

\- Je sais bien que tu t'en fiches, tu n'as lu en tout et pour tout que le livre que Malfoy t'a offert dans toute ta vie.

\- Pas du tout !

\- Il quitte plus ta table de chevet.

\- C'est pour ne pas le perdre sinon je ne pourrai pas lui rendre.

\- T'es complètement mordu, arrête.

\- On en parle ? C'était quoi ça tout à l'heure avec Ron ?

\- Je n'en peux plus de le voir hargneux envers tous les Serpentards. On est grand maintenant, Harry. On doit savoir faire la part des choses et on est tous les deux très bien placés pour savoir que les Serpentards sont loin d'être tous les génies du mal que l'on pensait …

\- Tu sais, même si tu essayes de lui en parler avant, je ne pense pas qu'il verra d'un bon œil la relation que tu auras avec Blaise …

\- Rien n'est sûr, fit-elle en rougissant.

\- Oh allez, après ce baiser c'est plus que bien engagé ! Cela dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi Ron t'a parlé de lui ? Tu lui as dit quelque chose à propos de Blaise et toi ?

\- Non, du tout.

\- Ça veut dire que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

\- Après on a essayé d'être discret mais sans plus, on ne fait pas de mal. Donc quelqu'un a pu nous voir.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? Blaise non plus ?

\- Moi non, je fais ce que je veux après tout et Blaise ne m'a jamais dit que ça le dérangeait qu'on soit vus ensemble donc je suppose qu'il s'en contrefiche aussi. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Non, rien, comme ça.

\- Harry, si tu penses que Malfoy ne veut pas être vu en ta présence sans que vous vous disputiez je pense que tu fais fausse route.

\- Pas du tout, je ne pensais pas à lui.

\- Tu ne penses qu'à lui depuis peu. Si jamais votre relation doit évoluer je suis certaine que ce n'est pas lui qui aura un problème avec ça.

\- Oulah, doucement, on en est loin !

\- Pour toi, oui. Du point de vue de Malfoy ça me semble bien plus proche que ce que tu penses.

\- Tu te fais des idées, il n'a jamais rien dit dans ce sens.

\- Il n'a jamais rien fait non plus ? Genre t'embrasser … Ou acheter un week-end avec toi… Ou t'inviter au restaurant. Des fois les actes parlent plus que les paroles, surtout avec les personnes comme Malfoy. Je te dirais bien d'y penser mais je sais que c'est déjà le cas.

\- Dis-moi, on parlait de toi et Blaise au début ! Est-ce que vous envisagez quelque-chose de sérieux oui ou non ?

\- Il est bien trop tôt pour parler d'un "nous", Harry …

\- Alors au moins toi, de ton côté.

\- Et bien pour tout avouer, plus ça va plus je me dis que ça ne me déplairait peut-être pas. Mais pour ça il faudrait que je sois sûr que lui pense la même chose et ça c'est pas gagné. On est dans le même bateau tous les deux …

\- Effectivement, tu n'as qu'à accepter de venir ce week-end et on le cuisinera ensemble ?

\- C'est bon Harry, pas besoin d'insister, j'avais déjà décidé de dire oui !

\- OUIIIIIII ! Criai-je en lui sautant dessus. Trop bieeeeeeen ! Merci mille fois, Mione, t'es la meilleure.

J'avais continué à la remercier pendant au moins une bonne heure (sans exagérer) si bien que tous avaient fini par descendre de leur balai pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Je leur avais raconté que Malfoy m'avait proposé d'amener quelqu'un avec moi ce week-end et qu'Hermione avait finalement accepté. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de tout savoir, et un petit mensonge pour le bien commun n'est pas un mensonge … Molly l'avait félicité en lui répétant qu'elle était vraiment une personne de confiance sur laquelle on pouvait compter. Sacrifier une week-end comme ça pour un ami, c'était vraiment beau. Si elle savait … le grand sacrifice !

Sur le coup de 18h environ, comme convenu, nous étions rentrés au château. Hermione m'avait proposé d'aller à la bibliothèque en attendant le dîner, ce que j'avais accepté avec plaisir, n'ayant pas tellement autre chose à faire. Un peu d'aide dans mes cours n'était jamais de refus. J'avais laissé Hermione à notre table et j'étais parti dans un rayon chercher un livre qui pourrait nous aider quand j'entendis une voix derrière moi :

\- Tu as déjà fini mon livre, Potter ?

* * *

 _C'est fini ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, il va y avoir du Drarry un peu plus sérieux mais j'en dis pas plus on se retrouve Vendredi :P !_

 _ **Lolitamaguis :** Merci pour tes deux reviews du coup, vu que j'ai pas encore répondu à celle du chapitre 11 ;) Effectivement quand on sait combien font 2000 gallions en euros … ça fait rêver :P Et merci pour ton avis sur le bonus, contente que ça t'ait plus ! Gros bisous et à la semaine pro !_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Incident regrettable

_Bonjouuur ! (Enfin bonsoir/bonne nuit)_

 _Mon dieu je suis désolée de pas avoir posté depuis un moment ! Je suis en vacances donc j'en profite pour prendre 5 minutes (avant de dormir) mais là j'ai des exams qui arrivent donc avec le travail en plus je suis en pleine galère j'ai même pas le temps de poster (alors que les chaps sont écrits) ! Vraiment désolée du coup j'essaierai de poster aussi Vendredi et de reprendre une fois par semaine excusez-moi :/_

 _En tout cas j'espère que tout le monde va bien et encore une fois merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre je vais vous répondre de ce pas !_

 _ENJOY !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Incident regrettable (ou pas)**

Je reconnus de suite cette voix derrière moi comme étant celle de Malfoy et ce moment (regrettable) de ma vie auquel il faisait référence suffit de suite à me mettre mal à l'aise. La veille il me proposait de ne plus en parler si ça me gênait mais je vois que quand ça amuse monsieur, il n'est plus question de se taire. J'avais beau me plaindre, c'était ce flegme qui me plaisait aussi chez Malfoy, je savais bien qu'il avait conscience que la situation était compliquée pour moi, et pour autant il savait faire comme si de rien n'était, me détendant ainsi indirectement. Gêné mais donc pour autant pas vexé je répondis, certainement rouge comme une tomate :

\- Euh … non. Enfin si ! Mais je suis là pour … Hermione m'aide pour les cours.

\- C'est bon, je ne voulais pas te gêner, Potter. Je ne vais pas te manger, enfin pas de suite. Me répondit-il, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire rougir encore plus.

\- Je me doute oui, je suis là parce qu'Hermione m'aide pour une potion que j'ai du mal à réaliser, fis-je en me reprenant.

\- Je pourrai t'aider, moi.

\- C'est gentil mais Hermione m'aide déjà beaucoup, je ne suis pas un cas si désespéré. Fis-je après un temps d'hésitation, surpris de sa proposition.

\- Je suis meilleur qu'elle.

\- Tu es aussi très prétentieux, apparemment.

\- Non, c'est la vérité. Il y a peu de matière où c'est le cas, donc ça vaut la peine de le souligner. Tu as du mal avec quelle potion ?

-La solution de Force.

\- C'est une potion de cinquième année.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire la remarque …

\- Non, non c'était pas contre toi. On pourrait la travailler mardi soir si tu veux ? On a pas mal avancé pour le bal on peut faire une pause.

\- C'est gentil, tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Absolument pas, sinon je n'aurais pas proposé. Et, oui Potter, je peux être gentil. Note-le dans un coin de ta tête.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

\- Tu avais l'air surpris quand tu as dit ça …

\- Non, non je t'assure. C'est gentil c'est tout.

\- Pas de problème. Bon, pour ce week-end tu as parlé à Granger ?

\- Elle s'appelle Hermione.

\- Ouais, Blaise me dit pareil ! Alors, elle vient ? Je te rappelle qu'on a une mission tous les deux, en plus du bal !

\- Avec ce qu'a fait ton pote c'est plutôt bien parti !

\- Ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Bah oui, il l'a embrassée ce matin.

\- Quoi ? Il ne m'a rien dit ! Je vais teeeellement le faire ch…

\- Tu vas rien faire du tout, on n'est pas censés en parler déjà. Et puis … je pensais que c'était une blague cette histoire de mission ?

\- Pas du tout, Blaise mérite d'être heureux et à mon plus grand damne ça fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas autant été.

\- Je pense que je peux dire pareil pour Hermione. Du coup je l'ai poussée à accepter ce week-end, comme ça ils pourront voir s'ils veulent que les choses avancent.

\- Super, elle voudrait bien ?

\- Elle n'est pas contre, et Blaise ?

\- Si tu me dis qu'il l'a embrassée … C'est pas le genre de mec qui embrasse toutes les filles qui passent.

\- Bon alors ce week-end on les verra peut-être se rapprocher !

\- Et je te montrerai comment faire de vrais cocktails comme un pro, aussi.

\- Ouiii ! Fis-je d'une voix un peu trop aigüe avant de me reprendre. Enfin, ouais, c'est cool j'ai hâte.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé t'entendre dire que tu avais hâte de venir chez moi, Potter. Fais gaffe je vais penser que tu es accro, me rétorqua t'il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je … quoi ? Non ! C'est toi qui m'a suivi ici en plus donc sans commentaire !

\- Tu es adorable quand tu rougis. Dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

\- Arrête ça, Malfoy ! Essayai-je de dire, plus troublé par sa proximité que je n'aurais voulu.

\- C'est plus fort que moi. Fit-il en se rapprochant encore plus, si bien qu'il était maintenant à deux centimètres de moi, et que j'étais adossé contre l'étagère.

\- J'ai rien fait, balbutiai-je tant bien que mal.

\- Je sais bien, tu n'as pas besoin. Répondit-il maintenant collé à moi, sa bouche à deux centimètres de la mienne.

Et c'était encore une fois plus fort que moi, même en sachant que j'allais regretter, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en vouloir plus. De le vouloir lui. Je savais que ce que je faisais n'était pas bien, lui faire croire qu'il pouvait venir pour le repousser ensuite. Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'étais perdu dans mon combat intérieur quand il passa ses doigts sous mon menton pour me relever la tête et, quand nos regards se croisèrent, il me demanda "Je peux ?". Sa voix tordit mon ventre encore plus si c'était possible. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas répondre non, c'était bien au dessus de mes forces. Je comblai donc moi-même le vide entre nous et fis se rencontrer nos lèvres. Ce fut comme la première fois voire mieux, je sentis la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes, et son souffle si délicat sur mon visage. Comme la première fois, je ressentais l'envie d'approfondir. Mon cerveau s'étant éteint depuis un moment, c'est ce que je fis : j'ouvrai ma bouche et collai mon corps au sien, comme une invitation. Malfoy se contentait de ce que je lui donnais sans être pressant, et à cette invitation, il passa son bras derrière mon dos pour coller nos corps encore plus. Je sentais pointer une érection quand, heureusement, Malfoy se détacha et me dit, d'une voix très assurée :

\- On va arrêter là, non ? Pas que ça me déplaise mais on est quand même dans une bibliothèque.

Comme je n'arrivai pas à répondre, il me releva encore la tête et, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, continua :

\- Cette fois pas de regrets, Potter. On est deux grands garçons, attirés par les hommes il n'y a rien de mal dans ce qui vient de se passer, d'accord ?

Je ne pouvais toujours pas répondre. Mon cerveau s'étant remis à tourner à plein régime, plein de question me venaient en tête : est-ce que je voulais vraiment ce genre de relation ? Avec Malfoy en plus ? Je ne pus m'inquiéter d'avantage car Malfoy me coupa encore :

Écoute, Harry, je comprends que tu te poses plein de questions mais tu ne devrais pas. Si tu veux on n'en parlera pas non plus. À mardi ?

Cette fois, un peu rassuré, je laissai un "oui" sortir de ma bouche, puis il partit après m'avoir souri une dernière fois. Comment Malfoy pouvait être aussi compréhensif par moment et aussi peu sérieux dans d'autres situations ? C'était à y perdre la tête. Ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout de me défiler, mais la solution que Malfoy venait de me proposer était pourtant la seule qu'il était possible d'envisager. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Encore. En regardant l'horloge de la bibliothèque, je m'aperçus qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller dîner. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse … J'étais parti rejoindre Hermione quand quelque chose me frappa : il m'avait appelé Harry ? Comme mon prénom. Pas Potter ou autres surnoms. Juste Harry ! Oh mon dieu, et rien qu'en y repensant je sentis une chaleur se répandre en moi. C'était vraiment … agréable. Pour ne pas dire naturel. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione me retrouva, planté au milieu d'une allée avec les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts :

\- Ah ! Je te cherchais, Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Il m'a appelé Harry.

\- Pardon ? Qui t'a appelé Harry ?

\- Mafoy.

\- Malfoy t'a appelé Harry ? Ah oui, effectivement. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas une raison pour rester planté là, si ?

\- On s'est embrassés aussi.

\- Encore ? Non mais tu plaisantes ! Je pensais que tu regrettais la dernière fois ? Bon dépêche-toi on va dîner et après tu vas me raconter tout d ! C'est pas possible, ça ! Allez, bouge !

Je la suivis donc malgré moi, en me remettant du choc. Quand même il m'avait appelé par mon prénom. C'était presque plus intime que ce qu'on avait fait avant. Ouais, non, peut-être pas mais ce n'était pas rien ! Hermione fit en sorte que personne ne se rende compte que j'étais ailleurs, et me donna un coup de coude quand elle s'aperçut que je fixais Malfoy depuis un moment. Avant que je détourne le regard, celui-ci me regarda et me sourit l'air de rien comme il savait si bien faire. Je regardai ensuite Hermione qui levait les yeux au ciel. On finit de manger assez vite, et Hermione me traîna jusque dans mon dortoir. Encore …

\- On va t'aménager un lit de plus …

\- On sera tranquilles ici ! Raconte-moi tout. Comment tu t'es retrouvé à embrasser Malfoy ?

\- Il m'a rejoint dans l'allée, quand je cherchais un livre pour ma potion. Et, sans pression, il m'a demandé si j'avais fini son livre. Tu sais, en faisant allusion au livre qu'il m'a dit de garder après qu'on se soit … la dernière fois tu vois.

\- Embrassés, Harry. C'est le mot. Vu comme ça devient fréquent tu ferais bien de l'apprendre.

\- Du coup moi ça m'y a fait penser, j'étais assez gêné mais je trouve ça cool aussi qu'il en fasse pas tout un truc. Ce genre de petites remarques ça me fait voir les choses avec moins de fatalité tu vois …

\- Tu te rends compte que même ses défauts tu les trouves cool, en gros ?

\- Non c'est pas ça, y'a encore des trucs qui m'énervent. Mais ça c'est pas plus mal.

\- Moi tu m'as l'air dedans jusqu'au cou ! Et après il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Je lui ai expliqué que j'étais là pour une potion et il m'a proposé de l'aide. J'ai pas voulu dire oui au début je voulais pas l'embêter mais il a insisté en disant que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout donc mardi on va travailler dessus.

\- C'est chouette Harry, il peut vraiment t'aider avec les potions, je ne peux pas nier qu'il a un talent pour ça !

\- Oui, oui c'est gentil de ça part. Et après, il m'a rappelé que ce week-end il m'apprendrait à faire des cocktails mais vraiment tu vois, comme un pro comme j'ai toujours voulu.

\- C'est super ça, il t'avait déjà proposé ?

\- Oui, oui. Hier soir, au gala. Il s'est rendu compte que je fixais le barman. Au début il a cru que c'était parce que j'étais intéressé donc je lui ai expliqué que j'étais fasciné par ses gestes. Figure-toi qu'il fait les cocktails comme personne apparemment.

\- Et donc comment vous en êtes venu à vous embrasser ?

\- J'ai dit que j'avais hâte, apparemment c'était un peu maladroit parce que Malfoy en a profité pour jouer sur les mots du coup j'ai rougi, pour changer, et il m'a dit que j'étais adorable en se rapprochant encore. Au final je me suis retrouvé coincé entre lui et les étagères derrière moi.

\- Horrible, me coupa t'elle en cachant un sourire.

\- Ah. Ah. Fis-je avant de continuer. Et puis après tu sais comment je suis, je pouvais plus réfléchir il m'a demandé la permission et c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé.

\- Euh, attend, temps mort, il faut que je me concentre*. C'est TOI qui l'as embrassé ?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Ah ouais me dis pas que t'es pas mordu après. Il a dit quoi après ?

\- Non mais c'est allé plus loin en fait …

\- Vous avez … enfin tous les deux ?

\- Quoi ? Non on n'a pas … non mais oh, Mione ! On s'est embrassés de manière poussée et … collée quoi. C'est déjà très déconcertant.

\- Oui bien sûr, j'ai eu peur !

\- Faut te calmer. Mais il m'a quand même pris dans ses bras en quelque sorte, puis il s'est séparé de moi et il m'a dit de ne pas stresser et que si je ne voulais toujours pas en parler on n'était pas obligés.

\- Ça t'arrange ?

\- Oui, je pense. Enfin je suis carrément sûr. J'ai pas envie d'en parler, mais je sais aussi que ça peut pas durer comme ça.

\- Effectivement. Une fois, je veux bien mais si ça devient récurrent tu ne peux pas te voiler la face indéfiniment …

\- Oui je sais. Au final il m'a dit à Mardi et j'ai répondu oui.

\- Déjà je n'ai pas eu le droit au couplet "je ne veux plus jamais le voir" on avance. Embrassez-vous encore une fois et tu accepteras une demande en mariage, je pense.

\- Très marrant, je suis content de voir que ma vie de merde t'amuse. C'est touchant.

\- Oh allez, y'a pas mort d'hommes. Tu veux pas en parler, ok, mais moi je trouve que Malfoy est bien pour toi et je suis certaine que tu as des sentiments pour lui.

\- Pas du tout, tu y vas un peu fort !

\- Tu commences à trouver que ses défauts ne sont pas tellement des défauts, tu es attiré par lui de manière incontestable, il te fait rire je le vois bien et tu penses toujours à lui. Regarde les choses en face, s'il te plait.

\- Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Pourquoi ? Essaye de voir le verre à moitié plein et tu verras que tu as de la chance. Ton attirance semble réciproque et la personne qui t'intéresse est une personne bien, malgré qu'elle soit spéciale.

\- Ça pourrait être pire …

\- Donc tu avoues ?

\- Hermione j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. J'avoue que ce n'est pas anodin que je sois aussi content qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom …

\- Youpi ! Bon alors je te laisse te reposer, on se retrouve demain ! Cria t'elle avant de partir.

Effectivement, j'y avais beaucoup réfléchi. J'avais décidé de ne pas me prendre la tête plus que nécessaire. Je désirais Malfoy, oui. Mais lui aussi il n'y avait donc rien de mal. Quant à mes sentiments, je ne pouvais plus vraiment les nier mais tant que je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils étaient réciproques je les garderai pour moi et je pouvais bien faire comme si de rien n'était. Je n'étais pas non plus complètement touché quand même. Non. Pas complètement. Chut. Bref … J'avais mis plusieurs heures à m'endormir et je me réveillai donc le lundi dans le brouillard.

Je passai la journée mal réveillé et d'une humeur maussade. Je n'avais croisé Malfoy que pendant le repas du midi et j'avais répondu à son sourire, l'air de rien. TOUT VA BIEN. Comme je me l'étais dit.

Je n'étais pas resté longtemps dans la salle commune après le dîner, ayant préféré monter dans ma chambre pour relire la partie théorique sur la potion que je devais travailler le lendemain avec Malfoy. Histoire de ne pas trop me ridiculiser non plus … Le Mardi, je me réveillai de meilleure humeur et je passai la journée en pensant au soir. J'appréhendais un peu le fait de me retrouver seul avec Malfoy mais j'avais décidé d'essayer d'agir normalement, sans me prendre la tête. Je me retrouvai donc devant la salle-sur-demande, avec 10 minutes de retard et ne trouvai pas de Malfoy. J'attendis encore une vingtaine de minutes puis décidai de repartir, déçu qu'il ne soit pas venu et en me demandant pourquoi. Mais au premier couloir, je tombai sur lui, essoufflé :

\- Ah, Potter ! J'ai croisé ta copine qui m'a dit que tu étais là ! Je t'attendais dans ma chambre, comme on avait dit qu'on se verrait là-bas ! Du coup au bout de 20 minutes j'ai commencé à venir te chercher dans ta salle commune mais Granger m'a dit que tu étais là.

\- Oh pardon, oui, j'ai oublié ! Mais pour les potions ça serait pas plus simple ici ? On peut avoir une vraie salle de potion.

\- Tu as raison allez, viens, on y va !

Nous rentrâmes donc tous les deux dans la Salle-sur-demande et Malfoy commença à m'indiquer les ingrédients à prendre et comment commencer la potion. Une demi-heure plus tard, la potion avait fini de reposer et Malfoy la remuait pour me montrer comment faire, je m'approchai donc de lui pour observer ses gestes.

\- Donc là, tu remues dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, tu fais 5 tours puis regarde-bien tu fais deux petits tourbillons. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, ça a l'air simple quand c'est toi, fis-je en me rapprochant un peu plus pour voir par dessus son épaule.

\- Harry, je me souviens de ce que je t'ai dit Dimanche, mais si tu me colles comme ça je ne réponds plus de rien.

\- Oh, pardon ! Désolé, c'était juste pour mieux voir.

\- T'excuse-pas, c'est pas moi que ça dérange, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Oh tu as vu, elle a une belle couleur turquoise ! On a réussi, hein ? Fis-je en levant ma main en l'air pour qu'il tape dedans.

\- Oui on l'a réussie ! Répondit-il en tapant dans ma main. La prochaine fois tu la fais tout seul et je suis certain qu'elle sera aussi belle.

\- Merci, vraiment.

\- Bon voilà, pour Jeudi ça te dérange si on annule notre rencontre ? Ma mère a besoin d'aide pour faire les courses pour ce week-end. Apparemment la mère Weasley lui a envoyé une liste complète de ce que tu aimes.

\- Oh la honte ! Non mais vraiment je mangerai ce qu'il y aura je suis désolée !

\- Non, t'inquiètes ma mère a apprécié l'initiative. Et donc, les viennoiseries françaises c'est ton truc ?

\- J'aime bien mais je mange aussi d'autres choses vous embêtez pas.

\- Ça ne nous embête pas, je te les amènerai au lit si t'es gentil, fit-il en rigolant.

\- Je... Merci c'est gentil. Euh … je veux dire, non ! Enfin t'as le droit, hein ! Mais t'es pas obligé. Ça serait gênant même. Comme tu veux ! Fis-je en essayant de me rattraper et en m'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque phrase.

\- Comme je veux, tu es sûr ? Fit-il avec un regard lubrique.

\- Euh, oui, enfin je ne sais pas. Bon on se retrouve samedi alors ? Continuai-je en essayant de changer de sujet pour cacher ma gêne.

\- Vendredi soir, essaye pas de me manger mes deux jours. Tu viens avec Granger et on se retrouve devant le bureau de la directrice ?

\- Ça marche, bonne soirée et à Vendredi, lui répondis-je en partant.

Apparemment c'était pas si facile la technique "comme si de rien n'était" … Je partis me coucher aussitôt rentré au dortoir. Les trois jours avant le week-end passèrent à une vitesse folle, et ni moi ni Hermione n'eûmes de nouvelles des Serpentards. J'appris simplement de la bouche d'Hermione qu'elle avait dit à Blaise qu'elle viendrait quand j'étais … occupé avec Malfoy dans la Bibliothèque. On les retrouva donc comme convenu, et nous passâmes tous les 4 par la cheminée de la directrice pour atterrir directement chez Malfoy … le week-end pouvait commencer.

* * *

*Quelqu'un reconnaît la mini ref ? HIHIHIHI je suis un gamine

Voili voilou ! Alors ce chapitre ? Il a mis le temps mais il est là, vous en avez pensé quoi ? A vendredi ! (je promets pas parce qu'on sait jamais mais quand même je vais tout faire pour)

Lokauu

 _ **Lolitamaguis**_ : Merci pour ta review et voilà la fameuse conversation ! Le week-end commeeence dans le prochain chap :P Bisous bisous !


	15. Chapter 14 : Week-end chez Malfoy

_Hello ! Comme promis, voilà le nouveau chapitre et un noueau record de longueur aussi, il est un peu plus long que tout les autres ! E_

 _C'est enfin le début de ce week-end chez Malfoy !_

 _On se retrouve en bas !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Week-end chez Malfoy (1)**

Aussitôt arrivés, Draco nous avait montré nos chambres, toutes dans le même couloir au 3ème étage, aile je sais pas quoi, et cætera ... Ce manoir était un vrai labyrinthe et Draco nous avait d'ailleurs présenté Windy, une elfe qui serait là pour nous aider si on devait se perdre. Je comptais un peu sur Hermione également pour être honnête ... Je rentrai donc dans ma chambre, en face de celle de Malfoy, et commençai à ranger mes affaires. Au bout de 10 minutes Hermione, qui était dans la chambre à côté de la mienne, entra.

\- C'est magnifique ici, je ne m'imaginais pas ça comme ça. J'avais vu une partie moins affriolante si j'ose dire ...

\- Ils ont peut-être ré-décoré ? Je demanderai à Draco !

\- Dracooooo ? Fit-elle en riant.

\- Ça va, ça se passe de commentaire. Je parle comme ça vient.

\- Je vois ça ! Sinon tout à l'heure j'aurais dû compter le nombre de fois où tu as bégayé devant Malfoy, je te jure !

\- Il fait exprès de me mettre mal à l'aise. Tu as vu son regard quand il m'a dit qu'il était juste en face ?

\- C'était hilarant ! Pour moi au moins. Mais ce week-end tu lui montres qui tu es, Harry, hein ? Tu es un Gryffondor !

\- Oui enfin avec Blaise tu fais pas trop la belle non plus ...

\- On a un marché là, non ?

\- Énonce les termes.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Tu peux signer les yeux fermés.

\- Ouais mais définis bien les termes quand même on n'est jamais trop prudent.

\- Ce week-end : on leur montre ce que c'est d'être des Rouge et Or !

\- Marché conclu ! Tu crois qu'on les attend où on descend manger ?

\- Il a dit le salon, on va bien trouver ? J'ai retenu l'aile et tout, suis-moi.

Après environ 30 minutes à tourner, j'avais enfin trouver un défaut à Hermione : le sens de l'orientation. J'allais finir par être ami avec les portraits à force de passer devant eux. Je passais devant ce cavalier pour la quatrième fois, j'en étais sûr. Mais Hermione me soutenait que, pour la citer : je n'y connaissais rien, qu'on était sur la bonne voie et qu'on serait arrivés dans deux minutes. Depuis 30 minutes ... mais ne désespérons pas. 10 minutes plus tard je finis par lui proposer d'appeler Windy, ce qui la fit partir vexée après m'avoir dit que je n'avais qu'à me débrouiller.

J'étais donc au milieu d'un énième couloir quand Malfoy me trouva, avec un air perdu.

\- Tu cherchais quelque chose ?

\- Le salon, pour manger.

\- Ici ?

\- Oui, c'est pas là ?

\- On est toujours dans l'aile Ouest, c'est l'aile des invités. La nôtre pour le week-end. Le salon se trouve dans l'aile Est, pour les résidents.

\- Ah ... mais du coup tu dors chez les invités toi ?

\- Pour être avec vous, simplement. Tu me suis ?

\- Je vais trouver, te dérange pas.

\- Oh oui … tu m'as l'air bien parti. Allez suis-moi, Je venais juste récupérer une veste dans ma chambre, donc je repartais. La prochaine fois tu sais que tu peux appeler Windy, tu ne la dérangeras pas. Elle n'est là que pour vous aider ce week-end.

\- C'est gentil, je voulais essayer de trouver.

\- Et ta copine ?

\- Elle était un peu énervée de ne pas trouver la route on va dire ...

\- Ahah, sacrée Miss je-sais-tout ! Fit-il en rigolant. Alors ta chambre, elle te plaît ?

\- Elle est parfaite, très spacieuse.

\- Si tu te sens trop seul, tu peux toujours venir partager la mienne. Le répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- J'enregistre ta proposition, tu sais recevoir. Dis-je pour rentrer dans son jeu, en pensant au marché conclu avec Hermione.

\- Allez on va manger sinon ma mère va mourir d'impatience, rétorqua t'il en passant devant moi avec un air troublé.

BINGO.

Je le suivis donc, jusqu'au fameux salon qui n'était effectivement pas difficile à trouver quand on savait où chercher. Hermione était là, et elle me jeta un regard d'excuses. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir étant donné le peu de fois où elle s'emportait. Déjà assise à table, je vis aussi la mère de Draco, qui se leva de suite pour m'accueillir.

\- Bonsoir, Harry ! Je peux t'appeler Harry ? Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Euh ... oui bien sûr avec plaisir. Répondis-je un peu surpris par l'accueil.

\- Je suis vraiment très contente ! Désolée de ne pas être venue vous accueillir mais j'ai dû partir faire deux courses après avoir reçu un hibou de Molly, elle avait oublié de me dire que tu n'aimais pas les poissons ! Et comme j'avais prévu du poisson ce soir j'ai changé !

\- Oh non mais vraiment, j'en mange ! C'est très gentil vraiment mais je mangerai ce que vous ferez... Molly n'aurait pas dû vous embêter avec tout ça !

\- Ça ne m'embête pas au contraire, ça me fait très plaisir de le savoir, Molly est une femme vraiment charmante ! J'adore recevoir mais j'ai toujours cette peur de me tromper. Alors elle m'a envoyé également une petite liste pour Hermione, et elle m'a rajouté ça pour toi.

\- Je suis beaucoup moins difficile moi, Fit Hermione en souriant.

\- Très drôle ! Répondis-je. Et bien ... merci beaucoup Madame Malfoy, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

\- C'est le minimum que je puisse faire, avec tout ce que tu fais pour Draco !

\- Oh, je l'aide juste un peu pour le bal mais il se débrouillerait très bien sans moi, j'en suis certain.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, Harry, loin de là. répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. Allez à table !

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, et Hermione et moi fîmes la connaissance de la mère de Draco. Une femme très gentille, et très chaleureuse. Tout le contraire de ce que j'aurais pensé. Elle avait couvé son fils d'un regard maternel pendant tous les repas, lui souriant à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard. Nous en étions au dessert, quand Hermione et Blaise en vinrent à parler de leur gala, et ma meilleure amie demanda à Madame Malfoy pourquoi elle n'était pas venue. Quand celle-ci répondit qu'elle en avait honte mais qu'elle ne sortait plus depuis qu'elle n'avait plus de mari, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressortir son discours :

\- Ce n'est pas normal ! Vous êtes enfin libre, vous devriez sortir plus au contraire ! Rencontrer des gens, montrer votre véritable personnalité, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil. Je suis certaine que si vous sortez une fois, vous vous apercevrez que vous êtes bien mieux sans votre mari. Mais ce n'est pas votre faute, beaucoup de femmes sont dans votre cas. L'indépendance n'est pas encore dans les mœurs sorciers, je compte monter une association pour ça également. Malfoy tu devrais amener ta maman, ce n'est pas facile pour elle de sortir.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Draco. Mais elle ne veut pas, donc bon ...

\- Je suis certaine que tu ne lui as pas proposé le week-end dernier, je me trompe ? Demanda Hermione, et n'ayant pas de réponse elle continua. Il est normal qu'elle sorte, tu dois la pousser dans ce sens-là. Pas vrai, Harry ?

\- Euh, oui, certainement. Enfin je pense que tu as raison.

\- Donc Malfoy a tort de ne pas la pousser un peu plus. Insista t'elle.

\- Je sais pas moi, peut-être, dis-je rouge de gêne.

Après ce court moment gênant où Hermione avait agi comme si je pouvais moi-même agir sur le comportement de Malfoy, nous avions terminé le dessert et chacun avait vaqué à ses occupations. Blaise et Hermione étaient partis faire du sport, et Draco pensait faire une partie d'échecs. Il m'avait proposé de venir avec lui mais j'avais gentiment décliné, acceptant la proposition de Madame Malfoy pour qu'elle me fasse visiter le parc tant qu'il faisait encore jour.

Nous allâmes donc nous promener dans leur parc, qui était splendide. La maîtresse de maison m'avait montré le jardin des fleurs, les écuries, le petit bassin, la piscine, et nous étions maintenant dans une serre tropicale avec d'autres fleurs, toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Les yeux de Madame Malfoy pétillaient et on pouvait voir qu'elle était très fière de son jardin. Je lui avouais que j'adorais moi-même le jardinage, et fut très surpris par sa réponse :

\- Vraiment ? Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes le mari parfait pour Draco !

\- Mari ? Oh ... euh, non. C'est pas ce que vous croyez.

\- Détends-yoiHarry, je n'ai rien contre ça. Au contraire, je trouve que tu es un homme très bien, et que mon Draco n'a jamais été aussi heureux depuis qu'il tecôtoie régulièrement.

\- Ah bon ? Demandai-je surpris et avide d'en savoir plus.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, mais comme je sais que Draco ne parle pas beaucoup ... Commença t'elle puis elle continua malgré tout : Après la guerre, Draco a été pas mal hanté par ce qu'il a dû faire et ce qu'il a vu. Il n'a jamais voulu d'aide, même si je lui en ai parlé plusieurs fois. Je pense qu'inconsciemment comme son père n'était plus là, il se voyait comme le maître de maison. Tout l'été, ça a été un vrai fantôme. Et plus la rentrée approchait, plus je le voyais se reformer sa carapace de ce qu'un Malfoy devait être selon son père, la personne exécrable qu'il était au collège. Juste un gosse morose qui embête le monde pour vérifier être vivant. Il n'y a que quand il m'a dit que tu l'aiderais pour le bal que je l'ai vu réellement content. Il a toujours voulu être proche de toi, comme ami ou ennemi. Et depuis, à chaque fois que l'on se voit j'ai l'impression de le voir un peu plus heureux que la fois précédente. Et je suis certaine que tu y es pour quelque-chose, Harry. Donc je te dis juste merci, de me rendre le fils que je connais.

\- Oh ... je ne savais pas qu'il allait aussi mal cet été. De rien ... enfin je crois. Répondis-je en ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

\- Rentrons, tu dois être fatigué après ta semaine.

\- Oui, merci.

Nous rentrâmes donc au manoir, et Windy m'aida à trouver le chemin de ma chambre. Hermione était déjà rentrée, donc je passai la voir pour savoir comment s'était passé ce petit moment avec Blaise. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et me répéta encore une fois qu'il était tout à fait charmant. Je lui dis donc ce que Draco m'avait dit, concernant le fait que Blaise ne soit pas du genre à embrasser les filles comme ça et je la vis sourire encore plus. Puis je partis en la laissant cogiter. Je retournai dans ma chambre, mais je me rendis bien vite compte que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir, et je ne trouvais pas de livre ou autre. Je décidai donc de sortir dans le couloir, et je vis la lumière passer sous la porte de Malfoy. Sans savoir ce qu'il me prenait, je frappai. Un « entrez » me répondit, donc j'ouvris la porte. Malfoy était sur son lit, en train de lire.

\- Euh ... salut. C'était pour savoir ce qu'on faisait demain ? Pour voir si je dois me lever.

\- Tu peux dormir le matin, l'après-midi on fera des cocktails si tu veux ? Et on pourra chercher des déguisements aussi. Tu as trouvé la personne qui t'accompagnera ?

\- Euh ... non pas vraiment.

\- Bon alors on trouvera autre chose. En tout cas tu peux dormir demain matin.

\- Ok ... et tu lis quoi ?

\- Harry ... Tu es vraiment venu pour savoir si tu devais te lever demain ?

\- Et bien ... à vrai dire j'ai pas sommeil et comme j'ai pas de livre ni rien...

\- Tu t'ennuies ?

\- Un peu, avouai-je en étant gêné.

\- Donc tu viens me voir ?

\- Hermione elle quand elle se couche elle dort, ça ne lui arrive jamais d'avoir du mal à s'endormir comme moi donc je veux pas la réveiller et comme j'ai vu que ta lumière était allumée... essayai-je de me justifier.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Tu veux jouer aux échecs ? Après je te passerai un de mes livres et demain je te montrerai la bibliothèque qu'il y'a dans notre aile, tu devrais trouver ton bonheur.

\- Ça marche, merci beaucoup ! Répondis-je tout content.

Je m'étais donc installé par terre, en face de lui et nous avions joué pendant un bon moment. Finalement, il m'avait passé un livre sur les mythes des créatures magiques, et j'étais parti le lire. J'avais lu jusqu'à assez tard dans la nuit, absorbé par le livre. Il faisait donc déjà jour quand je fus réveillé le matin. J'ouvrais les yeux, et pris quelques minutes pour analyser la situation. Une douce odeur de petit déjeuner me venait, d'un plateau apparemment bien rempli tenu par ... Malfoy ?

\- Euh ... bonjour ?

\- Il est bientôt 11h donc je me suis dit que je pouvais t'amener ton petit déjeuner au lit !

\- C'est très gentil ... mais tu n'étais pas obligé.

\- Je sais, Harry. Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais si je voulais, et j'en avais envie. Répondit-il en toute simplicité.

\- Ah ... merci alors. Tu sais que ça fait plusieurs fois que tu utilises mon prénom ?

\- Ça te dérange ? Demanda t'il incertain.

\- Non, non du tout je faisais juste la remarque, répondis-je en m'emportant.

\- Très bien ! Il y a des viennoiseries, du jus de citrouille, du bacon ! Et tout ce que tu aimes !

\- Merci c'est vraiment très gentil. Tu manges avec moi, Draco ?

\- Avec plaisir, accepta t'il en m'adressant un grand sourire.

Nous mangeâmes donc tous les deux, sur le lit, dans la bonne humeur. Trente minutes plus tard, nous avions tout fini et Malfoy partit pour me laisser me préparer en me disant qu'il m'attendrait dans sa chambre pour me montrer la fameuse bibliothèque. Je l'y rejoignis 45 minutes plus tard, ayant fait le plus vite possible pour qu'il n'attend pas trop. Je lui avais demandé où étaient Hermione et Blaise, et il m'avait dit qu'ils étaient dans l'aile Est, parce qu'ils avaient décidé de faire le repas du midi eux-mêmes. Hermione ayant accepté de montrer à Blaise les bases en cuisine. Nous étions donc passés par la bibliothèque, où Draco m'avait expliqué le rangement, puis nous étions partis vers l'aile Est pour rejoindre les autres pour le dîner. En chemin, Malfoy avait commencé à me poser des questions sur le moment que j'avais passé avec sa mère la veille :

\- Mais enfin, je veux dire, elle t'a parlé de moi ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Demande-lui, non ? C'est ta mère.

\- Oui mais je sais qu'elle t'a parlé. Elle pense que nous deux … tu vois ?

\- Non je ne vois pas, répondis-je pour le pousser à me parler.

\- Elle pense que tu serais intéressé par moi.

\- Et vice-versa ?

\- Moui, je suppose. Je lui avais dit que tu avais rendu très clair le fait que je ne t'intéressais pas lors de la soirée mais elle n'y croit pas ...

Un petit silence suivit sa déclaration, durant lequel nous étions arrivés devant le salon. Je lui lâchai une dernière phrase avant de rentrer :

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je ne suis juste pas intéressé par des aventures rapides.

En entrant, je remarquai de suite Blaise et Hermione côte à côte en train de rire. Ces deux-là me parurent très complices mais je ne fis pas de remarque, et allai juste m'asseoir en face d'eux. Malfoy mit deux minutes à nous rejoindre, et il alla embrasser sa mère avant de s'asseoir. Le repas était délicieux et Blaise nous rabâcha au minimum 15 fois que c'était lui qui l'avait réalisé en grande partie. Il défia même Draco de faire mieux quand celui-ci lui dit qu'il n'avait pas non plus décroché la lune. Alors il était prévu pour le lendemain que nous deux fassions le repas du midi. Arrivés au dessert, Hermione nous avait proposé d'aller dans le monde moldu, un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi ce que j'avais accepté avec joie. A ma grande surprise Malfoy avait accepté aussi. Nous devions donc la rejoindre après notre petit cours particulier sur les cocktails.

Mais pour commencer l'après-midi, Malfoy m'avait entraîné dans la "petite cuisine", qui n'avait de petite que le nom, pour me transmettre son savoir-faire. J'avais donc appris les bases pour tout cocktail, ainsi que les plus classiques. Draco semblait connaître la plupart des cocktails, pourtant moldus et il m'expliqua que les sorciers n'étant pas connus pour leur grande diversité d'alcools, ils avaient vite été chercher du côté moldu pour leurs soirées.

Cette séance dura quand même deux heures et pourtant je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et je l'aurais bien écouté plus longtemps. Mais comme promis, nous étions ensuite partis rejoindre Hermione devant nos chambres. Blaise nous avait rejoints deux minutes plus tard et Hermione était sortie 15 minutes après, le temps de finir son devoir. Blaise ne nous avait pas dit ce qu'il avait fait.

Tous de bonne humeur, nous étions partis à Londres. Après avoir fait plusieurs boutiques, où Draco trouva des habits qui devaient lui aller ... plutôt bien, nous avions décidé d'aller au cinéma. Ce qui serait une première pour les deux Serpentards. Hermione leur avait expliqué ce qu'était un film, et particulièrement au cinéma. Nous étions dans la file d'attente quand je me décidai à poser une question à Draco :

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu as accepté de venir ? Je pensais que le monde moldu c'était pas trop ton truc ...

\- Harry ... je t'ai déjà prouvé que j'en savais plus que tu ne croyais non ?

\- Oui, oui, mais de là à venir y passer une après-midi entière ?

\- Je ne t'ai que deux jours, je vais pas perdre tout une après-midi !

\- Oh alors, c'est un peu pour être avec moi ? Demandai-je pour être sûr.

\- Un peu beaucoup, oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux passer du temps avec moi ?

\- Harry ... tu le sais très bien.

\- Non, je ne sais pas. Rétorquai-je en y allant au culot.

\- Quand bien même, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour en parler. Allez avance, c'est l'heure de rentrer dans la salle.

Nous n'avions ensuite plus parlé jusqu'à la sortie du cinéma, Draco étant resté scotché devant le film. Une fois sortis, les deux copains n'arrêtaient pas de parler en même temps que l'autre pour dire à quel point c'était génial. Les deux avaient apparemment adoré l'expérience et étaient partants pour renouveler dès que possible. Blaise avait ensuite invité Hermione au restaurant puisqu'il s'avère que c'était à ça qu'il était occupé en début d'après-midi. Il avait cherché pendant deux heures les restaurant parfait pour réserver. Celle-ci accepta tout sourire, et nous nous séparâmes donc ici, chacun allant à son propre restaurant. Malfoy, puisqu'il avait gagné une invitation au restaurant, m'emmena dans une enseigne qu'il connaissait apparemment bien et où il avait réservé une table à l'écart.

Le dîner se déroula merveilleusement bien, et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'au dessert. Malfoy essaya encore de savoir ce que sa mère m'avait dit et je me décidai donc à lui donner un indice :

\- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, hein ? Elle m'a dit que tu avais eu du mal à te remettre de la Guerre et qu'elle pensait que je te remontais le moral en gros.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Mh Mh, à peu près. Tu sais elle veut beaucoup que tu sois heureux, donc après elle interprète les choses comme elle les préfère.

\- Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas tort.

\- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je. Comment ça ?

\- Tu as toujours eu une place pour moi, je sais que c'est réciproque. On n'a jamais pu être indifférent l'un envers l'autre. Je me défoulais sur toi au début pour me sentir plus en confiance, puis après je me suis battu pour toi pour sauver ma conscience. Mais depuis la Guerre ça ne me suffisait plus, cette non-relation ne m'aidait pas jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes ma proposition. Alors je suppose que depuis qu'on est ... amis, tu m'apportes un certain renouveau qui m'aide à surmonter ce qui me freinait.

\- Ouaw ... elle m'avait aussi dit que tu ne te confiais pas beaucoup.

\- Elle m'a mâché le travail, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Et bien écoute je pense que ça me fait plaisir tout ce que tu me dis. Je suis moi aussi content que l'on s'entende bien tous les deux.

\- Et donc ... tu ne serais pas contre une relation avec moi ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu me l'as glissé ce matin, ne crois pas que j'ai oublié.

\- Et bien, si je pensais qu'on pouvait vivre quelque chose je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverai, effectivement. Répondis-je en prenant mon courage à deux mains.

\- Et tu le penses ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, et toi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais caché le fait que je te trouvais à mon goût, Harry. Tu me l'as assez reproché.

\- Toutes ces remarques un peu moqueuses ne veulent pas dire grand chose pour moi ...

\- C'est mon caractère, je suis toujours un peu taquin je le disais pour te voir rougir c'est sûr, mais j'étais souvent sérieux. Tu es très sexy, tu es très fort et très timide à la fois. Tu es quelqu'un de droit, de loyal et j'apprécie tout ça.

\- Donc tu voudrais que toi et moi ... ?

\- Tu peux le dire, Harry. Oui, je voudrais qu'on essaye de faire un bout de chemin ensemble.

\- En couple ? Aux yeux de tout le monde ?

\- Oui, un couple et si tu veux te cacher on le fera mais moi ça fait longtemps que je ne me soucie plus des autres.

\- Je ... je dois réfléchir. Je ne peux pas nier mon attirance pour toi, je te trouve aussi marrant. Tu peux être irritant comme très compréhensif. Je ... je peux pas te dire de suite.

\- Pas de problème, Harry, j'attendrai. Enfin pas trois mois non plus. Finit-il en rigolant.

J'avais ri aussi à son trait d'humour, essayant de me détendre. En rentrant, nous avions parlé rapidement et nous étions vite souhaité bonne nuit, chacun rentrant dans sa chambre. J'avais besoin de cogité ...

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?_

 _À la semaine prochaine_

 _Gros bisous_

 _Lokauu_


	16. Chapter 15 : Fin du WE chez Malfoy

_Coucou ! Me revoilà donc pour un nouveau chapitre, en temps et en heure !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent !_

 _Dans ce chapitre, le rating M commence à se justifier, vous êtes prévenu(e)s !_

 _ENJOY !_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Fin du week-end chez Malfoy

J'avais fini par m'endormir assez tard après avoir tout ressassé pendant un bon moment. Mais je fus réveillé en pleine nuit par des bruits, comme ceux d'un animal blessé. Je regardai par la fenêtre et m'aperçus que le bruit venait en fait du couloir. Je sortis donc sans faire de bruit et identifiai le bruit comme venant de la chambre de Malfoy. Je compris donc que c'était lui, et me décidai à ouvrir la porte doucement. Draco gesticulait dans son lit en gémissant d'une manière incompréhensible, et je compris vite qu'il était en plein cauchemar puisque j'en avais déjà moi-même fait les frais. Mais pour ma part j'étais apparemment plus du genre violent et bruyant, de ce qu'on m'avait dit, alors que lui avait vraiment l'air de souffrir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça.

J'entrai donc doucement pour me rapprocher, et je m'accroupis à côté de lui en le bougeant un peu. Je lui parlai doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller entièrement non plus, sachant comment il était difficile de se rendormir après. Il se calma au bout de cinq minutes, et je commençai à repartir quand il me demanda de rester avec une voix un peu endormi :

\- Reste, s'te pai.

\- Rendors-toi, on se voit demain.

\- Reste, Harry. Dormir.

Je me décidai à rester puisque de toute manière il dormait déjà à moitié donc ça ne changerait pas grand chose et si ça pouvait l'aider... Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai de très bonne humeur, ravi de la conversation que j'avais eu avec Malfoy la veille. Puis, je sentis comme un poids derrière moi et je me souvins du lit dans lequel j'étais. Ça avait bien moins l'air de "pas grand chose" à tête reposée. Nous avions dû prendre nos aises dans la nuit puisque je me retrouvai dans les bras de Malfoy. Lui derrière moi et moi qui lui tournais le dos. Je me dégageai doucement, en réussissant à ne pas le réveiller.

Il était tôt et tout le monde dormait encore, j'avais donc demandé à Windy de m'amener à une cuisine pour pouvoir faire ce que j'avais prévu : apporter son petit déjeuner à Malfoy. Au milieu de ma préparation, Hermione avait fait irruption dans la cuisine :

\- Salut camarade ! Me lança t'elle.

\- T'es à fond dès le réveil toi, j'en déduis que ça s'est bien passé hier soir ?

\- Oh oui !

\- C'est à dire ? Sans les détails merci.

\- Pff, il n'y a aucun détail Harry ! On a décidé de tenter l'affaire ensemble.

\- Ouaaaah non mais c'est génial ! J'suis trop content pour toi !

\- Oui enfin rien de sérieux pour le moment, on verra venir.

\- Mais vous êtes en couple ?

\- Oui, oui quand même. Je te remercie Harry, tu me connais. Quand je me lance dans quelque chose c'est que j'y crois, et c'est pour être sérieuse. C'est juste que … c'est le début quoi.

\- Y'en faut un, tu me diras.

\- Pas faux. Et toi ? Raconte-moi tout.

Je lui avais donc raconté ce que Malfoy m'avait dit, et ce que j'avais répondu. Je lui avais également raconté la discussion avec Madame Malfoy. Puis cette nuit même s'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire, puisque Malfoy ne s'en souviendrait peut-être même pas. Bien sûr si je l'écoutais j'avais déjà presque la bague au doigt pour avoir dormi avec lui. J'avais aussi avoué avoir encore de gros doutes sur le sérieux qu'il pourrait y avoir entre nous. Hermione m'avait beaucoup rassuré, pointant du doigt le fait qu'il ait dit ne pas vouloir se cacher et le fait qu'il se soit livré à moi. Selon elle, je ne dois pas laisser mon manque de confiance en moi m'aveugler. Elle avait certainement raison, c'est ridicule comme un petit événement comme celui-ci pouvait vous remplir la tête de questions. Après tout, ça n'était pas une demande en mariage, juste un essai pour construire quelque chose si possible. Alors pourquoi en faire tout un truc ? Je me décidai à appeler Mme Dernan le lendemain, ayant besoin d'un avis expert sur la question.

Après notre discussion, j'étais revenu vers les chambres, et j'étais rentré dans celle de Malfoy. Il dormait encore. Heureusement d'ailleurs sinon ma surprise serait un peu tombée à plat. Je m'approchai donc doucement, posai mon plateau sur la table et essayai de réveiller Malfoy en douceur, avec succès :

\- C'est un rêve ? Demanda t'il, bien réveillé.

\- Du tout, rigolai-je. Je te retourne la faveur : le petit déjeuner est servi !

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu étais venu car tu ne pouvais plus attendre pour accepter ma proposition.

\- Oh … je voudrais réfléchir encore un peu plus. Répondis-je très gêné.

\- Pardon, Harry, c'était une mauvaise blague. Merci pour l'attention, c'est adorable ! On mange ?

\- Oui avec plaisir ! Fis-je en ramenant le plateau sur le lit.

\- Bien dormi ? Me demanda t'il en nous servant du jus de citrouille.

\- Oui, oui, parfaitement. Répondis-Je en rougissant et en espérant qu'il ne se souviendrait pas que j'avais dormi avec lui.

\- Moi aussi, je me souviens d'avoir fait un cauchemar et puis après plus rien ! Une nuit de rêve.

\- Oh ... super !

\- Vraiment, tu sais pas pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai si bien dormi ? J'ai un sommeil plutôt agité normalement.

\- Il était tard tu étais fatigué.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais oublié ?

\- De ?

\- Toi. Avec moi. Dans mon lit.

\- Oh ... fis-je, gêné d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac. Désolé pour ça mais hier tu faisais un cauchemar et tu m'as demandé de rester alors comme je voulais que tu dormes tranquille...

\- Et pourquoi tu serais désolé ? Même si je dormais à moitié je voulais que tu restes. Je te remercie ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi aussi paisiblement.

\- Ah, de rien alors ! Répondis-je, soulagé.

\- Je devrais peut-être payer pour tes services ?

\- Mes services ?

\- Entreprise Potter, Sommeil et Cie. Répondit-il en me faisait éclater de rire.

\- Ahah, tu parles de prostitution là, dis-je en riant.

\- On dort juste, mais après si t'as ce genre d'idées te retiens pas ! Continua t'il avec un clin d'oeil me faisant rire encore plus.

\- N'importe quoi, ahah. C'est pas sérieux ça !

\- Bon aller mangeons, je vois que tu as pris tes viennoiseries, tu ne perds pas le nord.

\- Tant qu'à faire, répondis-je avec un clin d'œil. Tiens, j'ai croisé Hermione dans la cuisine et j'ai un scoop !

\- Ils sont en couple ?

\- Merci de tout gâcher, mais oui c'est ça.

\- C'est cool.

\- C'est tout ? Non mais on a réussi notre mission !

\- Ça mérite un toast ! Une autre coupe de jus de citrouille, damoiseau ?

\- Avec plaisir, votre altesse !

Nous finîmes de déjeuner en rigolant puis, après ça, nous commençâmes à préparer le repas du midi comme prévu. J'avais l'impression de passer beaucoup trop de temps dans cette cuisine. Mais que voulez-vous, quand la compagnie est plaisante … Nous avions 3h pour préparer le repas donc avec ça, je prévoyais quelque chose de grandiose ! En plus, il y avait vraiment tous les ingrédients dont nous pourrions avoir besoin pour faire un grand festin.

Enfin ça, c'était sans compter sur Draco. Un boulet du début à la fin, il ne savait même pas éplucher les patates et ne connaissait pas non plus le sort qui permettait de le faire. J'avais donc dû lui montrer tout ce que je lui avais donné à faire et, au final, on se retrouvait plus à tout faire ensemble qu'à vraiment nous répartir les tâches. Nous avions néanmoins réussi à faire un repas digne de ce nom, et nous étions plutôt fier quand vint l'heure de manger. Hermione et Blaise arrivèrent en premiers, main dans la main en rigolant :

\- Allez les tourtereaux, à table ! C'est l'heure d'être impressionné, se vanta Draco.

\- Calme-toi quand-même, ce n'est pas de la haute gastronomie, lui chuchotai-je un peu gêné mais amusé malgré tout.

\- Vu le temps que ça nous a pris, je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire de plus !

\- Eh bien, ne te vexe pas hein, mais j'aurais pu faire la même chose tout seul. À deux, on pourrait faire mieux même si c'est vraiment déjà génial et en plus tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Juste … on peut faire mieux, finis-je en lâchant un petit sourire.

\- Bon, on s'entraînera alors ! Répondit-il simplement en me souriant.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Fit Narcissa en rentrant dans la pièce. Alors, Harry, tu as vu les talents culinaires de mon fils ce matin ?

\- Mmh … oui oui, mais c'était pas si mal que ça.

\- AHAHAH, répondit-elle en éclatant de rire. Tu peux le dire, c'est un pied en cuisine ! Vraiment j'ai déjà essayé mais je ne peux rien lui faire entendre. Je suis certaine qu'il en a eu marre au bout de dix minutes ?

\- Non, en fait il m'a aidé pendant trois heures, et il ne se débrouillait pas mal sur la fin, continuai-je un peu gêné.

\- Oh … Fit-elle avec un air surpris, et bien … bravo. Enfin je suppose. Et donc vous nous avez préparé quoi de bon ?

\- Ce sont des plats que les moldus mangent pour les fêtes en général ! Mais je n'ai pas bien retenu tous les noms. Harry, c'est quoi déjà ?

\- En entrée nous avons préparé un crumble de saumon, en plat lasagnes de canard et gratin de fruit de mer et en dessert nous avons réalisé une magnifique bûche de Noël. Voilà !

\- Et Harry m'a dit que les bûches étaient quelque-chose de très difficile à faire, mais nous on l'a réussie, évidemment. Fit-il avec un air hautain.

\- On dirait un enfant, Blondie. Se moqua Blaise, bon on peut goûter ?

Et nous mangeâmes donc tous dans la bonne humeur, pendant plus de deux heures étant donné tout ce que nous avions prévu. Blaise et Hermione finirent par admettre que notre repas était quand même délicieux et ma meilleure amie ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter que, de toute façon, ce n'était pas juste parce que je cuisinais trop bien et que c'était juste moi qui nous avais fait gagner. Mais peu importe, pour Draco une victoire restait une victoire. Et il n'avait pas manqué de faire une remarque, comme quoi ce serait pareil pour le bal que nous organisions. Donc, apparemment c'était vraiment devenu une compétition contre leur gala. Du moins pour lui ...

En ce début d'après-midi, Blaise et Hermione avait décidé d'aller se promener tous les deux, Hermione n'ayant encore jamais vu le domaine. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment complices et ils faisaient plaisir à voir. J'avais, pour ma part, préféré partir à la bibliothèque pour me trouver un livre. Dans la section Quidditch, j'étais tombé sur un livre qui parlait de tous les grands joueurs de Poudlard, dont mon père. J'avais donc commencé à le lire directement sur place et avais fini par m'endormir. C'est Draco qui me réveilla, tout doucement :

\- La belle au bois dormant est réveillée ?

\- Le beau, répondis-je d'une voix endormie.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu es beau.

\- Oh, non. Répondis-je en rougissant. Je disais ça pour la belle aux bois dormant. C'est plutôt le beau au bois dormant.

\- Oui j'ai compris, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Tu n'as pas dormi longtemps, mais je ne voulais pas que tu aies mal au dos. Tu serais plus confortable dans mon lit. Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- On peut toujours y aller, répondis-je en lui retournant son clin d'œil sans me démonter.

\- Ça dépend, tu acceptes ma proposition ?

\- On voit pourquoi tu me l'as demandé en tout cas ... Dis-je en souriant.

\- Ça te dérange ? Répondit-il avec le même sourire en s'approchant de moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que, déjà, Draco m'embrassait alors que j'étais encore assis. Ce fut encore un ballet de sensation, une explosion de sentiments. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose chez lui auquel je ne pouvais pas résister, je profitai qu'il reprenne son souffle pour répondre un rapide « non ». Alors il reprit là où il s'était arrêté puis je sentis ses mains sur mon pantalon. Une appréhension me gagna alors :

\- Je rigolais, Draco. Je ne voudrais pas faire « ça » de suite. Dis-je en mimant avec mes doigts.

\- On fera « ça » quand tu auras dit oui alors. Répondit-il en m'imitant avec un sourire. Laisse-toi faire et tu me dis stop si ça te dérange.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'approuver que sa bouche rejoignait déjà la mienne, dans un baiser magique et très entreprenant. Ses mains regagnèrent mon pantalon, qu'il défit en douceur. Rien que ce geste suffit à me faire durcir et, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, j'essayai d'accéder à son pantalon de la même manière. Mais il me stoppa de ses mains et les reposa sur mon t-shirt en me disant « enlève » d'une voix rauque qui m'excita encore plus. Je me fis un plaisir d'obéir, et je me retrouvai torse-nu et en caleçon alors que lui était encore tout habillé. Ses lèvres quittèrent alors les miennes pour mon torse, descendant petit à petit. Je me rendis compte de ce qu'il allait faire et j'eus l'impression que j'allais me consumer sur place. Mon dieu, Malfoy, me faire ... ça ? J'en avais rêvé des centaines de fois mais jamais j'aurais cru que ... que ça soit possible. Mon sexe devint encore plus dur si c'était possible et je pouvais voir qu'il en était de même pour Malfoy.

Une fois à la lisière de mon caleçon, après avoir déposé des petits bisous qui me firent gémir sur tout mon torse, il remonta vers moi pour m'embrasser et me chuchota « N'hésite pas à me dire stop, ok ? ». Je ne pus que hocher la tête, trop perdu dans mes sensations, et impatient pour la suite. Il redescendit alors au niveau de mon caleçon, et en sortit mon sexe. Rien que la sensation de ses mains sur moi faillit me faire défaillir. Je jetai ma tête en arrière quand je sentis sa langue sur moi et, quand je la relevais pour le regarder, je le vis, qui me regardait avec un sourire lubrique alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me lécher encore. Il leva un sourcil et me dit « Tu veux que j'arrête ? » je secouai la tête pour dire non, apparemment un peu énergiquement puisqu'il rigola avant de reprendre là où il en était.

Il continua pendant quelques minutes à me lécher tout en caressant mon torse de ses mains et j'en voulais beaucoup plus. J'essayai de pousser mes hanches, mais il ramena ses mains pour me retenir sur le fauteuil. Je le regardai pour essayer de lui faire comprend mais apparemment, il aimait parler, puisqu'il me demanda ce que je voulais. J'adorais l'entendre, sa voix modifiée par le désir était un délice à mes oreilles. Mais j'étais moi-même trop gêné pour parler, alors j'essayais de lui faire comprendre en bougeant mes hanches et en le regardant d'une manière très équivoque. Mais il avait bien compris, il voulait juste que je parle : « Tut, tut, tut. Demande poliment ».

Alors, timidement, je vins poser ma main sur son épaule, et le fit remonter à mon visage. Puis je lui chuchotai dans l'oreille : « Prend-moi dans ta bouche, entièrement. S'il te plaît » et je l'embrassai en essayant de lui montrer mon désir. Il me regarda, et je pus voir tout le désir que mes mots avaient provoqué. Mon sexe tressauta à cette vision. Ok, j'allais parler plus souvent si je pouvais le voir comme ça. Il redescendit entre mes cuisses et fit ce que je lui avais demandé. Sachant qu'il aimait ça, je ne me privais pas de parler, à défaut d'oser le toucher. Mais il n'avait pas besoin que je lui dise quoi que ce soit, tellement il faisait ça bien. Alors je me contentais de dire « Continue ça », « Oh oui comme ça » et surtout beaucoup de « Putain » et autres joyeusetés... au bout de quelques temps de ce traitement, je sentis venir la jouissance. Je mis donc ma main sur l'épaule de Draco, et j'essayai d'aligner quelques mots en vain : « Stop, je vais... tu vas ... arrête toi ». Mais alors, il releva son regard, et me regarda droit dans les yeux tandis que je venais, dans sa bouche. J'allais m'excuser quand il remonta, et vint m'embrasser. Sa bouche avait encore goût de ...moi. C'était bizarre mais aussi très excitant de repenser à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il du deviner ce que j'allais dire puisqu'il me dit « Ne t'excuses pas, je le voulais. Pas toi ? ». Question à laquelle je ne pouvais pas répondre, trop épuisé.

Il me ramena donc à nos chambres et me dit de me reposer, et de réfléchir à nous, parce que lui voulait vraiment qu'il y ait un nous. Puis il m'embrassa avant de rentrer dans sa chambre en me souhaitant une bonne sieste.

* * *

Voilààà ! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? :) Ça devient serieux :D

À la semaine prochaine !

Gros bisous,

Lokauu

 _ **Lolitamaguis** _: De rien pour les chapitres, c'était le moins que je puisse faire ! Et voilà pour Hermione et Blaise mais pour Harry et Draco ... il va falloir attendre encore un peu ;) ! J'en dis pas plus :P


	17. Chapter 16 : La jalousie

_Oups ... je crois que j'ai encore complètement pas eu le temps de publier. Franchement je ne peux que m'excuser et je veux plus vous promettre de publier toutes les semaines, mais je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme ! Je suis encore dans mes examens et tout, donc ça va encore être difficile pendant deux semaines mais après ça devrait le faire !_

 _En tout cas je suis contente que le dernier chapitre vous ait plus ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là !_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : La jalousie est un vilain défaut.**

J'avais bien réfléchi une fois dans ma chambre, et ne savais pas comment je pourrais réagir face à Draco après ça. Rien que d'y penser, je rougissais. J'avais donc décidé de faire en fonction de sa réaction à lui et je m'étais endormi avec un sourire béat. Une heure plus tard, ce fut ma meilleure amie qui me réveilla en sautant sur mon lit :

\- Debout feignasse ! On va devoir y aller ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va bien ! Tu es déjà prête ? Répondis-je en souriant.

\- Ouaw ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est la première fois que tu râles pas quand je te réveille !

\- Il se passe rien je suis juste de bonne humeur !

\- Hm. Hm. Ok. Bon mes valises sont dehors mais on a encore un peu de temps ! On n'a pas pu parler aujourd'hui !

\- Tu m'en diras tant, toujours coincée avec ton Blaisounet !

\- Pfff et toi ce matin ? Toujours avez Dracooooo ! Répondit-elle.

Alors ce que nous avions fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée me revint et je rougis. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione :

\- Pourquoi tu rougis ? J'ai loupé un truc ?

\- On peut dire ça ...

\- Nooooon ? Vous êtes ensemble ? T'as dit oui ? Allez avoue ! T'as dit oui sans m'en parler avant non mais je rêêêve !

\- Non c'est pas ça.

\- T'as pas dit non au moins ? Attend parce que je te laisse réfléchir mais on est d'accord qu'i chance que tu dises non ?

\- Ah super, je te remercie ! On voit que tu m'accordes beaucoup de crédit ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'y réfléchir.

\- Pff, à d'autres ! T'aimes aussi un peu te faire prier, non ?

\- Mais non ! Je me posais vraiment des questions sur sa sincérité. Et sur nos chances de durer.

\- Tu te POSAIS ? Donc tu as ta réponse ?

\- Bah ... on s'est vus cet après-midi.

\- Attend tu devais pas aller à la bibliothèque ? Il est venu avec toi ?

\- Non, non. Je me suis endormi sur un canapé donc il est venu me réveiller pour pas que je reste là-bas.

\- Trop mignooooon ! Et du coup vous avez parlé ?

\- Un peu. Dis-je en rougissant.

\- Un peu ? Et donc vous vous êtes dit quoi ?

\- Rien de bien important ... Continuai-je en osant pas tout lui dire.

\- Pourquoi tu rougis alors ?

\- On n'a pas fait que parler.

\- Attends vous n'êtes même pas encore ensemble et vous avez ... ? Me demanda t'elle avec un regard équivoque.

\- Non mais non ! Pas « ça ». Toujours pas, je lui ai dit que je le sentais pas. Mais quand même.

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

\- Un peu plus ...

\- Je peux pas deviner, Harry ! Il y a eu ... ?

\- Dracom'afaitunefellation ! Dis-je à toute vitesse en rougissant encore plus si c'était possible.

\- QUOI ? Mon dieu trop de détails ! Beaucoup trop d'images néfastes dans mon cerveau. Il t'a ... ? Oh par Merlin !

\- Merci tu me fais sentir plus à l'aise là. T'as posé la question !

\- Oui oui bien sûr, et du coup c'était ?

\- Trop bien ! Il était merveilleux ! J'avais jamais ressenti le quart de ça, quand j'étais avec Ginny. Alors qu'on n'est même pas allés au bout.

\- Comment ça au bout ?

\- On n'a pas, enfin il m'a pas ... voilà quoi.

\- Ah oui ok mais bon quand même. J'suis contente de savoir que Malfoy suce bien, en passant. Super. Me dit-elle en explosant de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de me détendre immédiatement.

\- Il aime qu'on parle aussi, si tu veux tout savoir ! Et apparemment j'aime bien aussi.

\- Nooon ! Harry t'abuses ! Fit-elle en rigolant malgré tout. Bon et après vous vous êtes tapé la bise et c'est fini ?

\- Il m'a ramené à ma chambre et m'a dit de réfléchir à nous.

\- C'est tout réfléchi non ? Attend si tu me dis que c'était si bien que ça ! Et il t'a quand même ... voilà quoi ! Sans te presser ni rien ça prouve un peu son sérieux ?

\- Oui, enfin je pense pas qu'il suce tous ceux qui passent, répondis-je en faisant pouffer Hermione. Tu crois que je peux lui donner ma réponse demain ?

\- Ça fera un jour d'attente, franchement c'est pas la fin du monde. C'est même finement joué, monsieur je-me-fais-attendre.

\- Puisque je te dis que je devais vraiment réfléchir !

\- Ouiii, bien sûr.

\- Bon et toi avec Blaise, t'en es où ?

\- Écoute en couple mais moins loin que vous, t'avouera que c'est étrange !

\- Pas ma faute si le mien est entreprenant.

\- Et pas toi ?

\- On refuse pas un cadeau. Mais Blaise il a jamais essayé de ... ?

\- On est ensemble depuis hier, on en a pas vraiment parlé encore mais on est très tactiles ...

\- Tu comptes attendre ?

\- Je suis grande, Harry. Je suis bien avec lui, donc je n'attendrai pas trop non plus. Mais comme je l'ai jamais fait j'appréhende un peu tu vois.

\- De pas savoir ?

\- Oui. Lui il l'a déjà fait donc, bon.

\- Je comprends oui. Le mieux c'est de lui en parler. Te bloque pas pour ça si tu en as envie.

\- Oui ! Je le ferai vite ! En attendant on a passé la journée ensemble et il est adorable ! On passe vraiment de bons moments.

\- Bon c'est déjà ça ! Allez il faut que je fasse ma valise !

J'avais donc rassemblé toutes mes affaires et nous avions ensuite retrouvé Draco et Blaise pour prendre la cheminée. Draco m'avait souri quand j'étais arrivé, sourire que je lui avais retourné. Je m'étais naturellement dirigé vers lui puisqu'Hermione était allée vers Blaise et je me demandai quoi faire quand il s'était penché pour me déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Nous étions ensuite rentrés à Poudlard et chacun était parti dans son dortoir. Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillé de bonne humeur et j'avais rejoint Hermione après être rapidement passé sous la douche. Je comptais voir Draco ce soir, comme je l'avais dit à Hermione hier donc j'avais essayé de préparer ma tenue pour le soir : j'avais choisi un pantalon en jean un peu près du corps et un t-shirt bleu pour aller avec.

Hermione et moi étions descendus et nous avions croisé Blaise et Draco avant de rentrer dans la grande salle. À ma grande surprise, Hermione était allée embrasser Blaise qui avait eu un grand sourire après ça. J'avais pu voir les élèves autour commencer à en parler et il était sûr que, dans la journée, toute l'école serait au courant. Pour ma part, j'avais regardé Malfoy en arrivant et nos regards s'étaient croisés. Je lui avais souri et lui m'avait rendu mon sourire, puis nous étions rentrés dans la grande salle et chacun était parti à sa table.

Ma journée s'était déroulée sans encombre, nous avions déjeuné tous ensemble. Après le repas, nous avions eu cours de potions, avec les Serpentards. Cours avant lequel Blaise et Hermione s'était encore embrassés, confirmant ainsi les ragots qui circulaient depuis le matin. Le regard de Draco n'avait pas croisé le mien mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Puis, tout au long du cours, il ne me regarda pas une seule fois. Je commençai donc à me poser des questions mais je finis par me dire qu'il voulait sans doute me laisser de l'espace. Le soir, Hermione allait passer un petit moment avec Blaise donc je me décidai à envoyer un mot à Draco pour lui proposer de passer la soirée ensemble :

« Est-ce que ça te dirait que l'on se voit ce soir ? Harry »

Je vis Draco attraper le mot, Blaise lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille et dix minutes plus tard, je reçus sa réponse :

« Je ne peux pas ce soir »

C'est tout ? Ok il y avait définitivement un problème. Je demandai donc à Hermione d'en parler à Blaise, si ça ne la dérangeait pas. J'avais alors passé la soirée avec Ron, qui apparemment ne prenait pas très bien la nouvelle relation qu'avait Hermione avec Blaise. Il avait passé la soirée à me dire qu'il profitait d'elle, et qu'elle allait se faire avoir. Je lui avais bien répété qu'elle était grande et qu'elle savait bien mieux se débrouiller que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Mais Ron étant Ron, il n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait passé la soirée à me rabâcher que je verrais bien. Le points positif étant qu'il n'en voulait pas à Hermione, même s'il avait une vision complètement faussée de son couple. En parlant d'elle, elle n'était toujours pas rentrée quand j'étais parti me coucher donc je n'avais pas pu savoir si elle avait parlait de Drago avec Blaise. Le lendemain, je me réveillai en retard, je m'habillai vite et je descendis rejoindre Hermione et Ron, mais il n'y avait que lui de présent. Vu l'heure avancée, Hermione était déjà partie à la Grande Salle. Je l'y retrouvai donc, attablée en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner :

\- Coucou, Mione.

\- Coucou ! Tu es en retard.

\- Oui, désolé ! Tu as bien fait de ne pas m'attendre. Tu es rentré tard hier soir ?

\- Ça te dit que je te raconte entre midi et deux ?

\- Euh ... ouais ! Répondis-je un peu étonné qu'elle m'envoie balader.

\- Tous les deux tu vois.

\- Ah ok ! Pas de souci, bon aller je mange vite fait et on y va !

J'avais donc avalé un morceau, avec Malfoy pile en face de moi qui ne m'avait toujours pas regardé. Il y a avait manifestement un problème. La matinée s'était déroulée tranquillement et j'étais impatient d'être à la pause du midi pour pouvoir parler avec Hermione. Une fois la pause arrivée, nous avions mangé un bout rapidement et étions partis dehors, où le temps n'était pas trop mauvais :

\- Alors, hier soir ? Tu es rentrée tard ? Demandai-je à ma meilleure amie de but en blanc.

\- Non. Je suis pas rentrée en fait ...

\- Ah je comprends mieux. Tu as dormi avec lui ?

\- Oui, on a dormi dans la salle-sur-demande.

\- Et du coup vous l'avez fait ?

\- Non pas complètement. Je préfère attendre encore un peu on est ensemble que depuis deux jours quand même.

\- Oui, oui mais bon c'est sérieux non ?

\- Oui, oui mais quand-même. Enfin bon, on en a parlé au moins. Je lui ai dit que j'appréhendais un peu comme ça serait ma première fois et il a été adorable, vraiment.

\- J'en étais sûr, tu sais je pense qu'il t'aime vraiment bien.

\- Oui, je pense. Du coup on l'a pas fait mais ça a quand même était un peu chaud tu vois ... et il n'a pas insisté.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné quand même. Vous avez fait quoiiii ? Lui demandai-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Des trucs un peu ... voilà quoi ! Répondit-elle en rougissant.

\- Oh ça va moi je t'ai tout dit !

\- Avec un peu trop de détails oui, je me souviens.

\- Alleeeez !

\- C'est lui qui m'a fait quelque chose surtout. Parce que je lui ai dit que moi j'étais pas assez sûre de moi.

\- Mais il t'a fait quoi ?

\- Roh mais tu m'embêtes ! Comme Malfoy mais version féminine.

\- Ouuuuuh ! Dis-je en rigolant. Et ?

\- C'était magique ! Répondit-elle en souriant enfin. C'était trop dur de pas continuer après mais bon je m'y suis tenue !

\- J'aura pas plus de détail ?

\- Non, non. Fit-elle en rigolant. Bon on a parlé de Malfoy aussi.

\- Ah ... et alors ? Il a décidé qu'en fait il voulait plus de moi ?

\- Blaise ne m'a pas dit précisément parce que selon lui c'est entre vous deux, mais apparemment Malfoy croit que tu ne veux pas de lui et que tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Hein ? Qui ? M'écriai-je avec surprise.

\- Je sais pas. Mais c'est pas si mauvais que ça...

\- Que l'homme avec qui j'avais décidé d'être ne me parle plus ?

\- Non mais tu sais comment ça s'appelle ? De la jalousie ! Ça va s'arranger et ça montre qu'il tient à toi.

\- Mmh... bon je lui parlerai ce soir on doit se voir pour le bal. Aller c'est l'heure d'aller en cours, merci d'avoir demander à Blaise en tout cas.

\- Pas de souci ! C'est parti.

Pendant le cours de sortilèges, j'avais envoyé un mot à Malfoy.

« On se voit pour le bal ce soir ? Harry »

« 18h, salle-sur-demande. »

Ok, plus froid tu meurs congelé ... J'achevai donc ma journée en appréhendant notre rencontre, mais j'étais bien décidé à le faire parler. Si j'y arrivais. Vers 18h (passé) j'arrivais donc devant notre lieu de rendez-vous et Malfoy était déjà rentré. Apparemment, il était vraiment fâché ... ça promettait. Je rentrais donc et il commença à m'expliquer ce qu'il restait à faire, le peu de déco qu'on faisait à la main. Il me montra une chose et me dit que je devrais bien en avoir pour une heure. Ok, il ne m'avait pas dit bonjour et avait récité tout ça sans un sourire et sans que je puisse en placer une. C'était mal parti. Je me mis donc à réaliser ma tâche, lui faisant autre chose à côté. Au bout de trente minutes, je me décidai à lui parler :

\- Draco ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Draco ? Je sais que tu m'entends.

Pas de réponse.

\- Tu as un problème ?

\- Je suis concentré, Potter.

\- Tiens on repasse aux noms de famille ?

\- Tu devrais te concentrer aussi. On est là pour le bal.

\- Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pas un bonjour quand j'arrive, pas un regard ni un sourire depuis deux jours. Tu n'as même pas voulu qu'on se voit hier. Ne me dis pas qu'il y a rien !

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, on a du travail.

\- Il nous reste toute la semaine prochaine et on n'a plus rien à faire.

\- Il n'y a rien, je ne suis pas obligé de sourire et hier j'étais occupé.

\- Arrête, Dimanche on s'embrasse avant de partir et là plus rien ? C'est parce que tu veux pas que ça se sache ?

\- Que quoi se sache ? Aux dernières nouvelles il n'y a rien à savoir ! Maintenant si tu veux ton bisou tu lui demandes.

\- Je lui demande ? Donc tu penses vraiment qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Après ce qui s'est passé ce week-end tu penses que j'irais juste voir quelqu'un d'autre comme ça ?

\- Je pensais pas non, mais je t'ai vu. Maintenant travailles, c'est bon.

\- Tu m'as vu ? Non mais Draco c'est pas possible.

\- Travailles.

\- Je te jure qu'il y a personne. Je t'ai demandé d'attendre jamais j'oserais faire ça ! Tu commences à me connaître.

\- Travailles.

\- Allez, Draco ! Dis-je en me rapprochant de lui. Tu me crois ?

\- Je crois ce que je vois. Travailles !

\- Tu n'as rien pu voir, dis-moi de quoi il s'agit. Fis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé.

\- Non, tu devrais travailler.

\- Draco on doit s'expliquer si on veut que ça marche. Tentai-je une dernière fois en le tirant vers moi.

\- Si on veut que quoi marche ?

\- Nous. Tu l'as dit. Il n'y a personne d'autre, promis. Dis-je en lui prenant la tête.

\- Tu peux promettre, je t'ai vu.

\- Non, c'est impossible. Répondis-je en l'embrassant mais il ne me rendit pas mon baiser.

\- J'ai vu ce que j'ai vu. Donc si tu veux faire ta pute pour me faire changer d'avis non merci. Tu feras ça avec l'autre.

\- Pardon ? Fis-je en commençant à m'énerver. Tu peux avoir cru voir quelque chose sur un malentendu mais ça ne te permet pas de m'insulter. Maintenant tu te démerdes et tu viendras me voir quand tu voudras t'excuser.

Et je partis sur le champ, en retenant mes larmes. Je courus le plus vite possible jusqu'à ma salle commune espérant y trouver Hermione mais elle n'y était pas. Je montai donc dans mon lit, posai un sort sur mes rideaux et me mis à pleurer. Comment persuader quelqu'un qu'il y a un malentendu quand il ne veut même pas écouter ? C'était peine perdue. Et Malfoy m'avait blessé, je lui avais ouvert mon coeur plus que jamais et il m'avait insulté. Un pute ? Parce que j'avais voulu l'embrasser ? Mais on avait quelque chose ... j'avais pas rêvé. C'est comme s'il avait tout oublier, s'il s'en foutait. Ce soir-là, je ne descendis même pas manger. C'est Ron qui m'apporta quelques trucs pour ne pas avoir l'estomac vide, mais je n'avais pas faim ni envie d'ouvrir les rideaux ... j'avais juste envie que Draco soit là. Et j'étais ridicule, complètement accro à un mec qui m'avait insulté une heure plus tôt.

Je m'endormis sur ces pensées négatives et, le lendemain je me réveillai d'une humeur exécrable. Je rejoignis Hermione dans notre salle commune avant d'aller petit-déjeuner. Elle remarque vite mon humeur et se passe de tout commentaire en attendant que je sois réveillé. On devrait vraiment faire un truc du genre « Ordre de Merlin spéciale meilleure amie la meilleure du monde ». J'avais donc pu manger dans le calme, et je m'étais placé dos à Malfoy. Après le petit-déjeuner nous étions partis en cours dans le même silence, seulement brisé par Ron qui avait vite compris qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse et était parti parler avec Lavande. J'avais vu que Malfoy me regardait (ENFIN) pendant le cours de potions mais je l'avais grandement ignoré. Au delà du fait qu'il m'ait insulté de pute, il le pensait et c'est ce qui me blessait le plus. Il pensait vraiment que je puisse voir quelqu'un d'autre comme ça. Même si on ne s'était rien promis, avec ce qui s'était passé Dimanche je serais vraiment le dernier des enfoirés si je faisais ça. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait vu mais ça ne pouvait pas justifier ça. A la pause de midi, Hermione me demanda si on pouvait parler, ce que j'acceptai avec plaisir. Une fois dans un coin calme je lui rapportai ce que Malfoy avait pu me dire et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

\- De pute ? Sérieux ? Non mais je vais l'émasculer ! Je vais le réduire en bouillie dès que je...

\- Calmos, c'est bon. Tant pis pour lui. Je voulais m'expliquer maintenant il va devoir s'excuser s'il espère encore quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais il t'a dit au moins pour quoi il t'en voulait ?

\- Non non, penses-tu ! Il n'a pas parlé si ce n'est pour m'insulter.

\- Tu vois pas du tout ce qu'il aurait pu voir ?

\- Non du tout.

\- Question bête je sais mais : tu n'as pas embrassé quelqu'un d'autre depuis dimanche ?

\- Depuis 6 mois même.

\- Ni plus qu'embrasser ?

\- Je te remercie ! Rien du tout je te dis.

\- Pris quelqu'un dans tes bras.

\- J'en sais rien moi, si c'est le cas ça m'a pas marqué.

\- Oui mais c'est peut-être juste ça. Tu ne connais pas encore le degré de jalousie de Malfoy mais d'après Blaise il est gratiné ...

\- Super ... on n'a rien commencé et je suis déjà refroidi.

\- Dis-moi que tu préférerais qu'il s'en foute ?

\- Non, bien sûr. Mais si à chaque fois que monsieur interprète mal un geste il m'insulte ça va pas trop le faire.

\- Ouais ... tu m'étonnes. Bon on va faire large : est-ce que tu as parlé à quelque, de votre bord on va dire, ces derniers temps ?

\- Je ne connais pas tous les gays de cette école.

\- Mais Malfoy si, donc est-ce que tu as eu une vraie discussion avec un autre mec oui ou non ?

\- Mais sans doute enfin je suis pas resté enfermé pendant 3 jours !

\- Ça a dû se passer Lundi, après le matin parce qu'il t'avait souri et tout le matin.

\- Je vois pas. J'ai parlé à Anthony vite fait pour le bal à la limite.

\- Anthony ?

\- Goldstein.

\- Il est gay, lui.

\- Oui je sais mais y'a pas de ça entre nous, y'en a jamais eu.

\- En même temps depuis quand tu sais que t'es gay ? Et depuis quand IL le sait ? Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il te voulait quoi ?

\- Il m'avait invité pour le bal il y'a un moment et j'ai jamais répondu. Alors comme Malfoy m'avait dit qu'il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un j'ai accepté c'est tout. Mais je lui ai dit que c'était en tant qu'ami, c'est tout.

\- Non mais Harry, on parle de Goldstein là

* * *

... le mec le plus chaud du monde. Il est hyper tactile en plus, il a eu aucun geste déplacé que Malfoy aurait pu voir ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je le voyais pas comme ça donc j'ai pas fait attention moi.

\- Ah c'est bon t'as trouvé le problème.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Harry, t'es sérieux ? Goldstein quoi ! Il ne se cache pas s'être fait les trois quarts des gays de l'école et d'autres en dehors. Si Draco l'a vu te toucher et a entendu que tu allais au bal avec lui ...

\- Ça n'excuse pas tout.

\- Mais y'a de quoi être jaloux.

\- Je m'en fiche. Il y a une différence entre être jaloux et insulter quelqu'un.

\- Tu devrais lui parler.

\- J'ai essayé, il n'a pas voulu.

\- Bon allez, on rentre ! Tête de mule.

Nous étions rentrés et la journée s'était finie ainsi. Pendant le repas du soir, mon regard avait croisé celui de Malfoy et il avait l'air désolé. Ok, avec cet air je n'allais pas pouvoir lui en vouloir longtemps ... J'étais définitivement un cas désespéré.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Encore un peu de complications, sinon c'est pas drôle ;) J'attend vos avis !_

 _Je vous dis peut-être à la semaine prochaine, j'essaierai !_

 _Bisouus,_

 _Lokauu_

 **Lolitamaguis** : N'est-ce pas qu'il sont meuuuuugnons nos deux tourtereaux ;) Pour le "oui" du coup on va attendre un peu :P Merci pour ta review encore et encore !


	18. Chapter 17 : Réconciliation

Hi !

Bon, je pense que tout le monde a deviné que j'avais abandonné la fiction ! Et c'est très bête puisque j'ai des chapitres d'avance et tout mais bon, la vie quoi ! J'ai aucuuuuuune excuse parce qu'on peut toujours trouver 5 minutes pour publier donc je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir laissé la fiction jusque là ! Mais voilà un nouveauuu chapitre et je vais essayer de reprendre ! (je ne promets rien sur le rythme de publication)

Groooos bisous à toutes et tous !

Enjoy !

* * *

Le jeudi, c'est pendant le cours de sortilèges que je reçus un papier :

« Ce soir, on finit ce qu'on a commencé mardi ? DM »

« Je sais pas, tu comptes encore m'insulter ? »

Ok. Ça, c'était puéril. Mais je savais qu'en face de lui je ne saurais pas rester aussi froid alors... on a tous nos faiblesses, non ?

Deux minutes plus tard, je reçus sa réponse :

« Je suis allé trop loin, excuse-moi. »

« Je pensais que tu ne t'excusais jamais ? Ça devient une habitude. »

« Peut-être parce-que je suis toujours un gros con avec toi. »

Malgré moi, ce message me fit sourire. Effectivement, c'était peu de le dire. Je mis cinq minutes à réfléchir à ma réponse puis je lui envoyai :

« On dirait bien. Je pense quand même qu'on doit parler. »

« Oui, je sais. J'aurais du t'écouter mardi. Ce soir, après manger, dans ma chambre ? »

« C'est un guet-apens ? »

« Un terrain neutre. »

« Pas dans mes souvenirs » répondis-je en référence à notre premier baiser.

« Comme tu veux. Je comprends si je suis trop tentant. »

En recevant ce mot, je lui lançai un regard et le type souriait, content de lui. Impossible cet enfant ! Mais bon voilà… ça, c'était le Malfoy qui pouvait me faire fondre. Et on aura bien compris que je ne dois PAS fondre (il m'a insulté, si jamais quelqu'un avait oublié). Enfin bref la soirée s'annonçait compliquée. Très très compliquée.

« Va pour après manger dans ta chambre, tombeur ! »

Je l'entendis rire et le cours se finit peu de temps après. Je partis alors réviser à la bibliothèque avec Hermione en attendant le dîner. Elle avait (évidemment) sauté de joie quand je lui avais raconté notre échange et en apprenant que j'allais voir Malfoy le soir même. Ça la soulageait également parce qu'elle avait prévu de voir Blaise le soir-même, et elle s'en voulait un peu de passer autant de temps avec lui, sans que j'en passe avec Malfoy. Même si je n'allais pas l'empêcher d'en profiter, au contraire. Après le dîner, j'étais donc parti rejoindre Malfoy dans sa chambre, non sans une certaine appréhension. Il m'avait ouvert la porte avec un grand sourire :

\- Rentre, vas-y.

\- Je préfère te voir comme ça, dis-je en essayant de paraître neutre.

\- Encore vraiment désolé pour ce début de semaine. J'aurais du venir te voir pour te laisser t'expliquer.

\- Blaise t'a fait la leçon, je présume ? Rétorquai-je en rentrant.

\- Ouais, grâce à ta copine je suppose ! Mais je le pense, je suis con quand ça te concerne.

\- Et, du coup, tu veux bien me dire ce que tu as vu ?

\- Toi avec Goldstein, tu acceptais d'aller au bal avec lui. Puis je l'ai vu poser sa main sur ta taille, sans aucune pression. Et au lieu de le repousser tu lui as souri, on aurait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous.

\- On est un con. Rétorquai-je du tac au tac.

\- Hein ?

\- Laisse tomber… Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien au moins ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de lui.

\- Oui j'ai fini par le comprendre.

\- Je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça. Parce que je ne suis pas une « pute », comme tu dis.

\- Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez pour ça, mais j'avais tellement envie de t'embrasser et tu es venu vers moi et je n'arrêtais pas de penser aux mains de Goldstein sur toi. C'était trop, je me suis emporté comme un débile.

\- Et moi je suis désolé que tu aies vu ça, et que tu te sois fait des idées, mais vraiment je n'ai pas réagi parce que je ne trouvais rien de déplacé dans ce geste, je ne l'ai même pas remarqué. On a toujours été amis et c'est tout. Je lui ai même dit que ce serait en tant que tel qu'on irait au bal.

\- Mais c'est Goldstein, vu sa réputation je suis certain qu'il ne voit pas la chose comme ça.

\- Hermione m'a dit la même chose Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'intéressait à moi parce qu'il ne m'avait jamais rien dit à ce propos mais c'est vrai qu'il ne devait même pas savoir que j'étais gay. Je te promets que je ferai plus attention et que, si je vois le moindre signe je lui dirai clairement ce qu'il en est.

\- Ce qu'il en est ? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- De lui et moi. C'est à dire rien du tout.

\- Et nous ?

\- Je sais pas ... tu veux toujours ... Répondis-je en n'osant pas finir ma question.

\- Est-ce que je TE veux toujours ? Encore plus, Harry ! Mais je comprends si je t'ai blessé et j'attendrai encore plus longtemps s'il le faut.

\- La guerre est finie, alors ?

\- Entre nous. Je promets rien pour Goldstein s'il repose ses mains sur toi.

\- Tu sais techniquement comme on va au bal ensemble ... il y a de fortes chances pour que ça se reproduise.

\- On pourrait y aller ensemble.

\- Pardon ? J'ai un cavalier, et tu en as un.

\- J'ai personne. Murmura t'il tranquillement.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu me répètes depuis deux semaines de me dépêcher à trouver un cavalier pour qu'on choisisse nos costumes !

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je suis con quand je suis avec toi. Je pensais que peut-être tu me demanderais si je te pressais. Parce-que je ne voulais pas le faire. Et puis, après ce week-end, j'allais le faire et je vous ai vu. Tu connais la suite. Raconta t'il en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais j'ai dit oui à Anthony. Même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, c'est mon ami. Je ne reviendrai pas sur mon engagement.

\- Bon ... j'ai plus qu'à me trouver quelqu'un on dirait.

\- Oh oui, je pense que ça va être super compliqué ! Juste ... je peux te demander quelque chose ? Demandai-je, un peu gêné.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Tu peux éviter ... de choisir quelqu'un qui pourrait potentiellement te plaire ? Ou avec qui il pourrait potentiellement y avoir quelque chose ?

\- Personne ne correspond à cette description à part toi, Harry.

\- Pff, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel même si sa réponse me faisait étonnament plaisir. Non mais quand même tu peux éviter les hommes qui aime les hommes en gros ?

\- Je sais pas, répondit-il en faisant mine d'hésiter. Je t'ai déjà dit, un jour, comment me faire plier !

\- Euh ... un bisou ? Proposai-je en rougissant.

\- A la base c'était une pipe mais bon je peux faire un écart ! Répondit-il en éclatant de rire et en me faisant rougir encore plus.

Je me collai à lui, et commençai a rapprocher mon visage du sien. Mais il dût sentir mon hésitation puisqu'il prit mon visage entre ses mains et fit se rencontrer nos lèvres. Une chaleur comparable à celle que j'avais ressenti à chaque baiser se diffusa alors en moi. Je posai mes mains sur le torse de Draco, pour me maintenir, mais apparement ça eut plus d'effet sur lui que prévu. Il émit un son contre mes lèvres, qui résonna en moi et me fit frissonner. Il posa alors ses mains sur mes hanches et après avoir murmuré un « Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de faire ça », il me fit venir à califourchon sur lui. Notre baiser, censé être innocent, gagna alors en intensité. Mes mains, qui étaient toujours sur le torse de Draco, passèrent sous son t-shirt et je pus enfin sentir son torse sous mes doigts. Je sentais ses muscles se contracter, et je devinais aisémenet qu'il devait être magnifique à regarder. Quant à sa peau ... je suis certain que même un bébé n'aurait pas la peau si douce. Mes caresses étaient en train de devenir de plus en plus entreprenantes quand Draco me stoppa :

\- Même si j'adore ce que tu fais, Merlin m'en soit témoin, je ne pense pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps si tu continues.

\- Oh ... euh ... oui oui bien sûr. Pas le moment ! Répondis-je en revenant à moi-même.

\- On a cours dans exactement cinq minutes en fait.

\- Je vais être en retard et Hermione va me tuer. Super.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu m'as définitivement convaincu. Ce sera une cavalière pour moi. Fit-il avec un clin d'œil qui me fit sourire.

\- Merci, répondis-je en lui faisant un dernier bisou avant de me diriger vers la porte.

\- On est officiellement le couple le plus sexy de Poudlard ou pas ? Demanda t'il avant que je passe la porte.

\- J'y réfléchis. Promis. À dans 5 minutes, Draco.

Je pris ensuite rapidement la fuite, et filai droit vers notre cours d'Astronomie. Par la grâce de Merlin ou de toute autre divinité, j'arrivai avant la professeure et Hermione ne sembla pas se formaliser de mon presque retard pusqu'elle se dirigea de suite vers moi en souriant. Je lui dis rapidement que je lui raconterai après, étant trop essouflé, puis nous rentrâmes dans la salle d'astronomie. Malfoy arriva avec près de vingt minutes de retard, ce qui me fit inévitablement me demander pourquoi. Je sentais le regard de Malfoy pendant que la professeure nous expliquait comment utiliser le matériel. Puis son regard ne me lâcha pas tandis qu'on effectuait l'exercice. Et, peu avant la fin du cours, je reçus un mot :

« Par contre, Potter, hors de question que je vienne avec toi Samedi choisir quel déguisement sexy tu porteras avec Goldstein. Démerde-toi avec Granger »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et je répondis :

« Très gentil. C'est dommage j'aurais pu te donner ma réponse Samedi ... »

Je regardai Malfoy quand il lut le mot, et je le vis défaillir deux secondes. Puis il me regarda et il m'envoya sa réponse :

« Très serpentard, ça. Je ne mords pas »

Deux secondes plus tard je reçus un autre mot :

« C'est vrai ? »

Je rigolai discrètement et lui envoyai ma réponse :

« Je rigole. Pas de souci, on se voit Dimanche si tu veux. Pourquoi tu as eu 20 minutes de retard ? J'ai réussi à arriver à l'heure »

« Ok pour Dimanche. T'es marrant toi, tu m'as laissé comme ça, j'ai dû me satisfaire moi-même »

Je rougis violemment en recevant cette réponse. Puis je sentis encore mon intérieur se réchauffer quand j'imaginai Malfoy se ... satisfaire lui-même. La prof nous demanda d'aller ranger notre matériel avant de sortir donc je griffonnai un rapide « Désolé » et je l'envoyai à Draco avant de me lever pour aller ranger mon matériel. Malfoy se plaça derrière moi pour ranger le sien et me chuchota à l'oreille : « Excuses acceptées, mais la prochaine fois tu ne me laisses pas comme ça, Harry. ». Puis il partit comme si de rien n'était. Je retrouvai Hermione dehors avec un grand sourire béat, et elle en déduisit donc que ça s'était bien passé. Je lui racontai tout en détail, même notre baiser et, bien-sûr, sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

\- Encore un baiser ?! Et tu oses encore dire « je dois réfléchir » ? Tu ne trompes personne…

\- Il m'a traité de pute il y a deux jours … Lui rappelai-je.

\- Ok, un point pour toi. En fait fais-le mariner genre jusqu'à ce que vous ayez des cheveux gris. Fit-elle avec un regard de psychopathe.

\- Je te jure, t'es effrayante parfois.

\- Bon, plus sérieusement, tu comptes lui dire oui quand ?

\- Pourquoi personne ne semble penser que je puisse dire non ?

\- Très bonne blague Harry, bon, quand ?

\- On se voit Dimanche, donc peut-être là s'il ne décide pas de m'insulter d'ici là.

\- Pas samedi ?

\- Non il m'a dit de me démerder avec toi pour le costume.

\- Tant de galanterie, c'est craquant. J'avais prévu d'y aller avec Blaise mais je suppose qu'il peut y aller avec Draco et qu'on se verra nous aussi Dimanche.

\- Tu penses survivre ?

\- AH. AH. Hilarant. J'aime passer du temps avec lui, moque-toi tant que tu veux. Et, Ron, il n'a toujours pas changé d'avis ?

\- Tu le connais, vous pourriez être mariés avec 5 enfants qu'il penserait toujours que Blaise se fout de toi…

\- Mouais … J'ose pas imaginer sa réaction quand il va te voir avec Malfoy, répondit-elle, puis en me voyant baisser les yeux elle ajouta : attend, attend, vous ne comptez pas vous cacher ?

\- C'est pas si simple pour tout le monde. On est censés être ennemis et on est deux hommes j'ai peur que certains ne le prenne pas bien.

\- Et bien « certains » iront voir ailleurs. Mais, Harry, tout le monde voit bien que vous ne vous engueulez plus depuis presque deux mois et les sorciers se contrefichent de l'homosexualité … tu le sais ?

\- À vrai dire j'en n'étais pas certain, mais Narcissa a evoqué le fait que je sois le mari de Draco, et personne n'a réagi donc je m'en doutais.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils s'en fichent ! Tu as peur de quoi ? Draco veut se cacher ?

\- Non il m'a déjà dit qu'on ferait comme je voulais mais que lui ne voulait pas se cacher. Il faut juste que j'en parle à Ron, et d'autres pourraient mal réagir…

\- Tu crois que je pensais faire l'unanimité ? Et finalement regarde les gens, pas que je m'en soucie, mais tout le monde s'en fiche royalement. Avec Ron c'est froid mais ça finira par passer. Je pense juste qu'il te faut lui en parler avant, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait, en tant que meilleure amie.

\- Oui mais il passe tout son temps avec Lavande maintenant.

\- Harry Potter, cette excuse est d'une nullité effrayante, tu dois lui dire si tu comptes sortir avec Malfoy.

\- Son prénom c'est Draco. Je fais l'effort d'appeler Blaise par son prénom, moi.

\- Ouaip, Draco. Répondit-elle en rigolant. Bon, au dodo !

Nous étions donc partis nous coucher pour une bonne nuit puisque je n'avais pas cours avant 10h lendemain matin. En me réveillant, je comptais toujours parler à Ron de ma possible relation avec Draco. Je me mis donc à côté de lui au petit-déjeuner et, comme il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci, je me décidai à tout lui dire. Je lui racontai tout depuis le début, comment on s'était rapprochés, puis ce week-end chez Malfoy. En ommettant les détails physiques bien sûr, histoire de ne pas le perdre. Je lui avouai à la fin que Draco voulait que l'on forme un couple, et que je pensais dire oui. Je ne décelai aucune expression sur son visage donc je m'attendais au pire. Mais sa réponse me suprit :

\- Sans rire, mon pote ? Tout le monde, à part toi, est au courant que vous allez finir ensemble.

\- Euh … ah bon ? Et ça te dérange pas ? Je veux dire, c'est un homme et puis … enfin … c'est Malfoy, quoi.

\- Harry, tu fais ce que tu veux franchement. C'est pas ma came mais je me fiche complètement que tu préfères les hommes ou les centaures. Je dis pas que ça me fait plaisir que ça soit Malfoy mais s'il te rend heureux, tant mieux.

\- Oh … Merci, vraiment. Ça me fait plaisir.

\- Je suis content que tu m'en aies parlé avant. Et désolé que tu aies pû croire que je t'en voudrais pour ça, je sais ce que j'ai dit chez mes parents et comment je me comporte en général mais … je peux pas ignorer que t'es plus heureux depuis quelques temps.

\- Tu sais du coup, pour Hermione et Blaise … Commençai-je mais il me coupa aussitôt.

\- Oui je sais… J'ai dit des conneries. J'irai m'excuser, mais tu sais que c'est pas ma tasse de thé.

\- AHAH, tu peux le dire ! Bon et toi avec Lavande alors ?

\- Je sais que vous pensez qu'elle est un peu bête mais j'aime être avec elle. Elle s'intéresse beaucoup à moi, ça me fait du bien.

\- On n'a jamais dit qu'elle était bête Ron, juste très mièvre quand elle veut. Mais je pense qu'elle est bien pour toi, vraiment. Et je suis certain qu'Hermione sera d'accord avec ça.

\- Bon, tout est bien qui finit bien.

\- …

\- Je vais devoir faire ami-ami avec les Serpentards ? Ajouta t'il en riant.

\- Ils sont pas si méchants … enfin pas tout le temps, répondis-je en riant avec lui.

\- Ça reste à voir, me fit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Bon, faut y aller.

C'était donc vraiment soulagé que je partis en cours : si Ron le prenait bien alors il n'y avait pas de raison pour que d'autres le prennent mal, si ?

* * *

Voilàààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

J'essaye de prendre le temps de publier un autre chapitre d'ici peu haha !

Lokauu

 _Lolitamaguis : S'il te plait, ne frappe pas les personnages. Ça rendrait moins bien s'ils n'avaient aucune dent :-/ Ahah, sinon blague à part merci pour ta review sur le chapitre et pour celle du mois de Mars qui a fait que cette fiction est revenue dans un coin de ma tête et que je suis là aujourd'hui à retenter le coup ! Bisouuus !_


End file.
